Brothers of Liberty
by robert32514
Summary: Reboot. Torn from one world, reborn in another. Two brothers of two different worlds. One born of Magic and Mysticism. The other, born sickly, but healed and enhanced through science. The Sentinels of Liberty will leave their mark on the world. And when a world cries out for a hero, they will answer the call.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers of Liberty**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own The Avengers or Harry Potter**

 **Marvel and J. K. Rowling do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: As stated before, this is a reboot due to certain changes in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, due to reasons such as the third rebooting of Spider-Man and such. The Captains Brother will be removed as soon as this Prologue and chapter 1 is up. Enjoy.**

 **Scotland 2017**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry James Potter was standing next to his wife, Ginervra Molly Potter-Weasley of over twenty years within the ancient castles Main Hall, clapping alongside his sons as the entire Potter and Weasley families alongside their friends and extended family was joining in the clapping as after Lily Luna Potter had not only received her Magical Diploma, but also made a speech of which she thanked her family and supporting friends for giving her the strength to succeed as a witch.

The Hall was filled with clapping until cries of shock had begun. The reason being her father, Harry Potter had collapsed after grasping his left arm and then his chest where his heart resided.

For days, within the medical wing, his entire family and closest friends had remained by his bedside. Ginny had updated the family after learning that due to reasons unknown, her husband and father of her children, was dying. Try as they might, they could not find out why. His magic was the only thing sustaining him while leaving him unconscious.

A week quickly passed, and so did Harry Potter. The Magical World as a whole mourned the passing of a hero. His family mourned heavily, even after laying him to rest beside his parents in Godrics Hollow, where even Remus and Nymphadora Lupin resided. No one would know that the savior of their world would be born again in another world beyond the Multi-Verse that involved not just any Harry James Potter, but a noble and truly heroic Harry James Potter. A world in desperate need of heroes as evil began to infest and overtake the world.

Harry James Potter may have ceased to exist in one Universe, but 'Joseph Christopher Rogers' was just beginning to take his first breath of life in another.

 **The official first chapter is still in writing phase, so I hope you enjoy the Prologue. Enjoy and until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories and Magic

**Brothers of Liberty**

 **Ch. 1 Memories and Magic**

 **I do not own The Avengers or Harry Potter**

 **Marvel and J. K. Rowling do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 1 Memories and Magic-enhancements**

 **July 4th, 1918**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

The next time Harry opened his eyes was when he gazed into a set of eyes that reminded him of the bluest waters of the world. They belonged to a woman with long blonde hair and pale skin, "Joseph." she called out a name as she stroked his right cheek. Not a word. A name. His name.

"His name shall be Joseph, just like his daddy." she said with a tearful smile. Harry tried to turn his head left to look where she now turned, but could not. He then found his hand and arms were incapable of moving as they were wrapped in close to his body as his whole body too was wrapped tightly.

He couldn't focus his mind at the time and felt too tired to think, and so, he fell unconscious. Years would pass as he would grow and memories and information came back to him at a steady pace. He remembered his old name, Harry James Potter, and learned his new name, Joseph Christopher Rogers, after he accepted that he had died and was somehow reborn in a different life, in a different world, a different time, and now with a different name. When he could think like an adult that he once was, he found even with his new name being Joseph Christopher Rogers, he was also a younger brother to Steven George Rogers and his new parents were Joseph and Sarah Rogers.

Harry, now known as Joseph Jr. fell in love with and accepted his parents and brother over time, though he often wondered what became of his family in his old world. He never told or revealed the truth of his past or his magic powers to Joe or Sarah.

Merlin, he missed his wife and children. If only they could see him now. Being in this time period of course, if his memory was intact and on track on the events of this time, the life and times he was about to experience was going to be hard for many a people and his new family. This era was the era of the 'Prohibition'. The Rogers were not well off as money was not easy to come by in this time.

He'd been reincarnated in the late 1910's-early 1920's as a fraternal twin to Steven. He'd later learn where his magic, though it had followed him, had allowed him to be born healthy and strong. He'd retrain his body, mind, and his magical skills as he aged. Wandless magic, though hard as it was in his home universe except to a few, became somewhat easy to him in this universe. He'd have to look into why, if he could at a later date. His dueling skills was as sharp as ever as he was able to make it due to his constant training and need to keep in shape.

Steven was not so lucky where his health was concerned, even if he was the first born. From what Joseph deduced, Steven had somehow inherited an illness due to their fathers time as a soldier when exposed to chemical warfare, or in this case, mustard gas. Whatever else Joseph was exposed to in the field of battle, Steven inherited and suffered the after-affects with illnesses too many to count as well as having his growth stunted.

Joseph, though younger, doted on his older brother and though he would over tower him due to his being healthy and strong thanks to his still growing magical core and powers, he and Steve held a bond that could not and would not be broken.

Joseph learned his and Stevens parents were Irish Immigrants and were currently undergoing hard times. Joseph did what he could as he joined the Army at an early age to support Sarah after they married. Unfortunately, the war, which Harry learned was World War 1, took its toll on the twins father physically and physiologically, and through him, Steven in a very bad way.

Joseph often wondered about his people of the magical realm. He also wondered if they still lived in this world and time. He even wondered if he had to worry about Gellert Grindewald. When he was able to get away, and after gathering himself some decent clothes and warming himself with warming charms, he concentrated and apparated to Europe alone. After finding himself in front of where the 'Leaky Cauldron' should have been, he looked and was shocked to find nothing but a brick wall. Seeing it was late at night where he currently was and not wanting to chance being caught, he cast 'Notice-me-not' charms around the area before he began to scan the brick wall. Touching it and not feeling any magic, he looked behind himself to be sure no one was around or looking, he vanished a small section of the wall and stepped through before replacing the section he vanished.

On the other side was just another 'Alley' filled with the back ends of homes, nothing more. Not even Gringotts stood where it should have been. Having learned the charm for 'Mage Sight' from Albus Dumbledores portrait, he went up to and stopped before where Gringotts originally was and looked down. As was the Alley that was supposed to be Diagon Alley wasn't there, so too was there was not only no underground cave systems or magic, but there was also no magical life beneath his feet, meaning no Goblins. He sensed this as he knelt and touched the ground, not sensing any magic or life whatsoever. He could feel his emotions getting the better of him, so he quickly apparated to where Hogsmeade and Hogwarts was located in Scotland. All he found was ruins of an long abandoned town that would most likely never see occupation ever again, overgrown marshes and grass. He walked forward as there was what appeared to be what used to be houses all around him, so badly damaged and falling apart due to abandonment and time, the walls barely stood, if at all. He found Hogwarts, but it too barely stood. There was practically only a single floor, everything else was gone and or crumbling. He attempted to persuade himself the image he was gazing on was something that wasn't real or that made him see otherwise, so when he knelt and touched the ground again, he then sent just a tendril of magic into the grounds, but it was for naught as nothing happened. It was then he realized this world was merely just another world within another reality. He searched what was supposed to be the Forbidden Forest for any signs of life as he summoned a stone into his hand that he transfigured into a small black arrow, not unlike that that you would find in a compass. He then used it as he cast a _'Point me charm'_ , looking for Centaurs, Unicorns, and Acromantulas, but the arrow, when it rose only spun round and round, never stopping. Canceling the charm, he ended the transfigured stone and dropped it as he sat on a log and began to breathe heavy as the tears fell. Balling his hands, he silently wept and trembled as his emotions just took over for a bit.

Hermione always hinted at the possibilities of other worlds, other Earths that were different based on the choices of people, events, and time. This just proved her theory.

Sparks began to dance around him as he began to hyperventilate and become more than emotional. Not wanting to attract unwanted attention, he took the time to fall to his knees again and breathe. This allowed him to remember his Occlumency and slowly and softly bring his mental shields down as his magic finally began to calm itself. When he was sure his magic and emotions were where he wanted them, he stood and apparated all over various locations of where his family and friends would have existed over time in his world as he knew, but sadly, it was not to be. There were people who lived in those locations, but it was not who he was looking for. No Potters, Weasley's, Lovegoods, Blacks, or Longbottoms. He did find an Evans family and a Granger family, but they were not his people. He'd make sure to keep an eye on these families as he secretly cast protection charms on the two families as they went about their daily lives. The charms would protect their families current members and eventually their descendants, unless Joseph found reason to undo the charm if necessary.

He tried looking for one more place and apparated again. Where the Ministry of Magic should have been, there was nothing but a cave system. Normally, one couldn't apparate within the Ministry due to the extensive wards that layered all over the place, but he tried it anyway, due to how everything he thought he found so far on this world, would be no different. And he was right.

 **Meanwhile at the same time**

 **On Asgard**

The being known as Heimdall the All-seer was in conflict with himself as he had watched from within the dome that controlled the Bifrost Bridge. The traveler that was Joseph Rogers, once known as Harry Potter, was in a word, intriguing. The young Seidmenn was in full control of himself and his magic now. He was strong, skilled, very powerful, and only going to get stronger. He knew his King, Odin All-Father should be informed about this recent revelation. The Seidmenns and Volurs, or Wizards and Witches, was all destroyed centuries ago, but somehow this one had found his way to this universe via death and reincarnation in this life and was trying to find his way back to his people, only to find his people no longer existed. The Seidr's were allies of Asgard for a long time until their extinction due to infighting amongst each other and inbreeding. Those who were not eliminated by these events were hunted and destroyed by the mortals who found the weaknesses and ways around the magic that hid them from the mortals. Young Rogers could not even find any other sign of magical life. The young Seidmenn was beside himself, weeping in grief at this revelation. Heimdall was more than surprised to see the young Mage reign in his anger, grief, and magic due to whatever training he had from whoever taught him. Decision made, he'd wait until an event occurred that would force him to inform Odin of the young magician.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Back on Midgard (Earth)**

Joseph apparated home with his head hung low, and covered in dirt that was all over his clothing. With a thought and a push of magic, he stripped from a now clean set of cloths that he folded via a snap of his fingers and entered the shower where he merely remained standing as his mind drifted on the many reasons why his people were gone. He found that they existed at one point in time, but were now no more, and all there was was a crumbling castle and deteriorating former cottages. After an half hour shower, the moment he was finished cleaning himself and drying off, he entered the kitchen where Steve saw his look of disappointment. Steve and Joe always had a special bond when it comes to sensing one another, and this was no different as Steve sensed his brothers angst. Steve tried to talk to Joe, but was kindly asked to let it go until Joe was ready to talk about it. Steve didn't push as his twin could only pull him into a brotherly hug for a few moments before going to bed that night. Later, an idea about the Hogsmeade and Hogwarts grounds came to mind that he would act on later in life.

Joseph Sr. passed away first due to his increasing sickness that eventually took his life while the Rogers brothers were still young men. Sarah, their mother who also a TB nurse at one point in time as she too was in active duty of service for the armed forces, would also be affected during her time within the service and would follow her husband in death after the twins neared manhood.

Though Joseph and Sarah would never know young Joseph Jr.'s secret, Steven would find out at a earlier period after Joe found the strength to tell his brother his secret. It wasn't about trust. Joseph trusted Steve, it was about hope. Hope that Steve would not see him any different or any more special than Steve was as Joe considered Steve special to him in his own way. Even when Joseph explained everything about his past life and magic, as well as his theory of having been given a new life in this new world. Steven took it in stride and accepted his brother as they never lied to one another before, and he'd doubted his brother would lie about such things, even now, when Joseph performed some magical skills in conjuration and transfiguration in front of his brother. The ideas of Parallel Worlds was still nothing more than a theory as far as Steven knew that some scientists at the school he and Joe went to spoke about and theorized, at least until now.

Before Sarah's illness took hold, the brothers would eventually meet up with and befriend James Barnes who would take up the name 'Bucky' based off of Buck Rogers stories and short films.

Both brothers and Bucky of course, had their own skills that they enjoyed outside of Josephs magic. Both brothers and Bucky were fluent in Italian, French, and Latin due to the other immigrants from their respective countries that they lived side by side with. They were influential students, very intelligent. Steve's loves were for the arts. But thanks to his once father-in-law, Arthur Weasley and his once Godfather Sirius Black sparking his interest in mixing magic with muggle vehicles in his past life, Harry Potter found himself having a love for automotive mechanics and motorcycles and modifying them with magic, an experience that carried through to his new life, but without bringing magic into the mix this time. He supposed that getting his hands dirty in engines again without magic was still a fulfilling experience, especially in this time periods model of vehicles. Secretly though, without Steve or Bucky's knowledge, he did have a hidden magical garage hidden under a _'Fedileous Charm'_ with a special Model-T Ford inside that not only had a _'Preservation Charm'_ on it, but was a vehicle he took apart and put back together with Magical enhancements. Ever since he rediscovered his magical core and abilities in this life, he found wandless magic for some reason came easy to him. He had no need for a focus. This would suit him just fine down the road as he had to relearn everything he knew all over again throughout his time in this life.

For Bucky, it was in being a fighter. If there were bullies hurting the young and innocent, up to and including hurting Steve, Bucky and/or Joe was there to put a stop to it, even though Steve never won even one of the fights, forcing Bucky and/or Steve's brother Joe to end it before Steve was hurt too badly. A good percent of the time, Joe was forced to use _'stunners'_ on Steve's opponents, that way in no way actually harmed his brothers opponents. just knocked them out.

So much of what Joe did for peoples vehicles began to spread, it allowed him and Steve to open a small business that provided a little bit of money to survive on. Joe created a makeshift garage in the back of their apartment building and fixed their friends and customers cars that were either broke down, or damaged, getting him the neighborhood nickname, 'The Mechanic'.

The trio found themselves in many fights throughout their years, all of which they did not instigate, but also would not put up with. Sarah, sick as she was at the time, welcomed Bucky into the family. When she passed, it was the hardest day of the trio's life. By this time, Bucky had been let in on Joseph's secret and promised to not abuse the trust the brothers gave him. Burying Sarah Rogers hurt the brothers and Bucky, but knowing she was in a better place next to Joseph Sr. and no longer in pain, gave them some sense of peace.

Time passed as the brothers finished with High-School and looking into going into College, but before they could, World War 2 had begun. America had finally entered the War against Hitler. The Brothers and Bucky attempted to enlist, but only Joseph and Bucky succeeded. The reason Steve was rejected was due to his many illnesses and short height. Not having any medical skills from his past life minus the basic healing skills he learned during his own war against Tom Riddle and his forces, Joseph was never able to find a way to better take care of his brother and enhance his health. Joseph found this to be a personal failure in his life as he did when his and Steve's parents died as they did. Shutting down his business was not an easy thing to do. With his garage, he placed a _'preservation charm'_ and _'Fidelius Charm'_ on for when he should return or needed to use as a safe house in the future. But he made more than enough money to see Steve through for more than a few years so long as Steve remembered to spend it wisely. It was hidden inside his hidden, _'Fidelius Charmed'_ garage and multi-room compartment. Something only he, Steve, and Bucky knew the 'Secret' to.

When the 'War' broke out, things began to look dim for the world. Joe knew it was coming, having studied as much as possible about W.W.2 in his first life, something Hermione made sure he and the others knew of when they finished their muggle education.

Even at times, Joe was tempted to end Adolph Hitler on his own, but he wasn't sure how it would affect the time-line or this world. Just thinking about it when he did, there were always rumble of thunder over head above the Rogers home, as if to warn Joe not to try it. That rumble was the only thing to stay his hand from killing the Nazi dictator.

 **March 1942**

Bootcamp was no picnic. Joseph thought Auror training back in his original dimension was hard, but it had nothing on muggle Military Boot-camp training. To put it simply, it was hell, but to Joe, it was worth it. He made sure to keep a tight hold over his magic as he wanted to experience everything without depending on his magic to see him through. Running, shooting, crawling through mud, exercises, to survive under any circumstances. No matter what training Joe and Bucky went through, to Harry, he felt he was in his element and right at home since it was something he, in a way, had already had similarly experienced when he sought to end Voldemort. His strength, hand to hand combat, and survival skills improved greatly. All of the training , even with the guns and knives part as well as the exercising was something that the magical world in Europe was incapable of. But this was something he could identify with.

He and Bucky had just finished basic training, graduated at the top of their classes, and left the Bootcamp with their to be brother soldiers to celebrate. Bucky had gone from a Private First Class to a Sergeant, while Joseph made Lieutenant. They had sought out Steve to celebrate. After checking himself in the mirror, more than hoping the ladies was impressed, Bucky turned to see Joe waiting for him, leaning against the cabins doorway, in his own uniform with a smirk at Bucky's antics. When they got to the Rogers residence in their two room apartment, they learned Steve was not home. With Bucky being his lookout within the still brightly lit day, Joe created a magical arrow born from whisps of smoke in the upturned palm of his left hand and had it point in Stevens direction.

Twenty minutes later, the duo found Steve being assaulted behind a back alley lot of the local theater. Joe quickly walked up to the punk that was punching his brother, grabbing the guys left arm as it was raised to strike Steve again. Twisting his arm back, Joe used his bodies magically charged supernatural strength to spin the guy backwards and away from his brother.

When he hit the ground and wall, the dirty blond thug got back up and charged Joe, who kicked the guy in his chest, sending him back into the wall again. He must have hit the back of his head pretty hard as he slumped on the ground with his head down, eyes closed. Walking up and kneeling to check the guys neck, Joe was thankful to find a pulse as the guy was merely unconscious. Slapping the guy in the head as well as applying a sleeping charm with the slap, Joe said, "Sleep tight, pal."

"You know, sometimes, I think you like getting punched." Bucky stated as he helped Steve to his feet.

Steve was bent over as he wiped his mouth, "I had him on the ropes."

Joe looked at his brother when a card on the ground near Steves foot caught his attention. Picking it up, he looked at it, and then rolled his eyes as Bucky gave Joe a questioning look. Handing the card over, Bucky looked at Steve as Harry applied a _'Healing charm'_ to his brothers chin after applying a _'numbing charm'_ on him. "You're not giving this up, are you big brother?" Joe asked.

"Did you?" Steve shot back.

Joe winced as he got the hint to Steve's appropriate, yet rude answer. Nodding as he sighed, the brothers turned to Bucky as he asked, "How many times is this, Steve. And really, Paramus?", he finished, raising an eyebrow.

"He's right, Steve. It's illegal to lie on an enlistment form." Joe said.

"Yeah, and seriously, Jersey?" Bucky continued.

Spitting out the blood from his mouth as he dusted off his hands from the back alleys gunk and garbage, Steve looked at Joe and then Bucky and noticed their uniforms for the first time, "You get your orders?"

"The 107th, Sergeant James Barnes and Lieutenant Joseph Rogers." Bucky nodded with a small yet sad-like smile. "We're shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

"You gonna be alright while there, Joe?" Steve asked.

Sighing, his brother answered, "I'll be fine. I can adapt. The problem is not being able to reveal my magic in order to help the other soldiers."

"I know what you mean, but you know the world isn't ready for what you can do, Joe. At least not yet." his brother said as he gave his Joe a sympathetic look. "I should be going with you."

Joe nodded at that as he, Steve, and Bucky were a team. Not a golden trio, but just three sons of Brooklyn, New York.

Bucky snorted and then chuckled as he and Joe took Steve by the shoulders and began to walk out of the alley, "Come on, man. It's our last night, gotta get you cleaned up."

"Why, where are we going?" Steve asked.

Bucky handed over a newspaper that Steve took and opened, reading the byline inside a picture of a metal world globe with a rail train speeding around it, "The future." he said.

The byline read as, _**"WORLD EXPOSITION OF TOMORROW!"**_ Underneath the Globe on the bottom right side was the date in bold numbers, _**"1943".**_

The next half hour later found the brothers plus Bucky at the Stark Expo. Joe had never seen such a thing. Normal people had big dreams back in this time. He figured that a good portion of what he gazed at within the Expo would come to exist as some of what he saw did exist in his first life ranging from fast rail trains, planes, robots, etc. Bucky had found a pair of girls that seemed to have stuck themselves pretty close to Bucky. To Joe, they were attractive, but he just didn't feel a pull to them as he did Ginny. He wasn't sure anybody could amount up to his 'Ginny'! Of course, Bucky realized that Joe wasn't interested in the girls he brought after first glance.

Bucky, the girls and he were watching as a Howard Stark was revealing an attempt at a flying car when it malfunctioned and thumped back to the stage. At the same time, Joe turned and followed as Steve walked up to a recruitment area and watched as his brother walked up to a mirror-like recruitment poster that allowed ones self to see themselves in said poster, dressed as a soldier. Steve was standing behind a couple as the guy in front of him stepped up to the mirror poster.

Joe remained quiet as Steve took his chance at the mirror. He knew his brother was not healthy enough to serve, and he wished there was something he could do to help. "He's doing it again?" Bucky's voice said as he stepped up next to Joe.

"There was a time I was in his place, looking the way he does. I fought my war with the same physique, same height, scared out of my mind. But like him, I had conviction to want to do what was right." Joe said.

"You were also a Wizard, Joe. In a Wizarding War." Bucky stated in a whisper as fact, looking to the girls and then around to the fellow people to make sure he wasn't overheard.

"But what if he somehow makes it Bucky?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Joe said with a sigh as he put his hands in his pants pocket. "It's just this feeling I have. When I look at Steve, I feel like he was meant for more." he then turned to Bucky. "It's the same with you. Whatever the reasons I am here for, whatever the fates have in store for us, it's going to make a difference in this world." Steve must have seen them through the mirrors reflection as he turned to look at them. Bucky didn't know what to say about that as he stood gaping for a bit before he and Steve began to argue as Steve walked to them. He turned to them as Bucky began to rebuke Steve while Joe defended his reasons for wanting to keep trying. Unbeknownst to the trio, an old man with graying hair and glasses in a brown civilian suit managed to get close enough while to overhear Steve defended his reasons for wanting to enlist as a soldier.

"Bucky, Bucky, come on. There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me." Steve said desperately, trying to get his point across.

"Right, cause you got nothing to prove." Bucky sadly shot back.

"Hey Sarge, are we going dancing?" One of the girls called out behind the two friends.

Turning and holding his hands out, he answered the girls, "Yes we are." Turning back to his friend/adopted brother and walking backwards a few steps, "Don't do anything stupid till we get back." he said looking back and forth between Joe and Steve.

"How can I? You and Joe are taking all the stupid with you." Steve humorously rebuked.

Bucky snorted as He went back to his adopted brother and hugged him while at the same time jokingly calling him a Punk.

"Jerk." Steve said as he returned the embrace.

When they released one another, Bucky turned to Joe, "You coming?"

"No, I'm going to spend what little time I have with Steve." Bucky nodded in understanding as he turned and joined the girls. He always had a way with the girls. For Joe and Steve, they just haven't found the right partners. Joe didn't think he could let go of Ginny, his wife from his former life that easily.

"You going to be okay?" Joe asked as he and Steve took the time to remain together as brothers should.

Sighing, his brother nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Listen, if there is a chance..."

"Joe,"

"No, just listen. If you enlist and make it, promise me something."

Sighing tiredly, Steve asked, "What's that?"

"Promise me that if you succeed on enlisting, that you don't try to get yourself killed. Do what you feel is right, and not easy. Continue being the good man you are. And if things get too rough, get out of there, ok?"

Steve looked up at his brother with an even greater amount of respect, nodded. They then embraced one last time, "Take care of yourself Joe."

"You too, big brother." Joe said as he smiled and lightly smacked Steve's left cheek playfully before he began to back up a few steps, turned, and began his trek to head back to base to turn in for the night. He was emotionally and mentally exhausted. Little did he know that his feelings about what the fates had in store for his brother and Bucky was about to come to pass and Steve would be the one who would have to rescue his brother in a little over a year. And he be using a different moniker when they next meet. Steve watched Joe leave, and then watched as he disappeared into the crowd, sighed again, and turned around to retry his chances at enlistment.

When Steve went to attempt to enlist yet again, he unknowingly was followed by a man who watched the interactions between brothers and friend and would be the a part of the reason why Joe's predictions about his brother and Bucky's future would come to pass.

For a Dr. Abraham Erskine, this frail young man whom watched his brother walk away to rest up for the war against the Nazi's, may have presented him with a chance to right a terrible wrong forced upon him and the world a few years ago, and so followed Steven Rogers to the Enlistment Recruitment station.

 **Here's another chapter for this reboot. Read and review. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Super-Soldier cometh

**Brothers of Liberty**

 **Ch. 2 Super-Soldier cometh**

 **I do not own Harry Potter and or The Avengers**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 2 Super-Soldier cometh**

He was hanging from a chain via a hook. Water, cold as ice, was continuously pouring down his body. His wrists were cuffed with the middle chains hanging from the hook. His body was shaking from the cold water and after shocks of the torture he underwent.

Joseph Rogers was tortured daily ever since he was captured. He didn't know how much time had passed as he and his regiment, the 107th, were captured after being sent to fight the Nazi's, only to find themselves outgunned by their HYDRA division. An explosive mortar threw him and his brothers in arms to the ground in the wet and muddy European earth. They would have died if not for him using his magic at the last second to throw up a shield charm. Though the mortar destroyed the shield, its power wasn't able to do anything else other than knock the soldiers off their feet.

Harry then found himself and his brother soldiers surrounded by the oddly dressed HYDRA soldiers. Seeing that he had ousted himself to his brothers when he flicked out his hand and throwing out the shield charm, he decided to forget about hiding his powers and abilities since he was out of ammo for his weapons and began throwing out stunning, blasting, piercing, and exploding hexes left, right, front, and center while fighting back to back with his brothers in arms.

He wasn't able to continue throwing out said hexes for much longer when he realized he was tiring. His magic and adrenalin had begun to run low after almost half an hour of throwing out the wandless magic hexes, curses, and shield charms. Just as he stopped and began to take in huge gulps of air after hitting one knee, he almost missed Bucky crying out his name. But by then, it was too late as he felt something hit him from behind. He then saw blackness, and then nothing.

The next thing he knew, he was cuffed, hanging from a hook that held the chains of his cuffs, his uniform top and shoes were gone, and cold water was gushing over his body. Shaking under the cold water and thinking of a to attempt to free himself, he paused after several voices stopped him. He then looked as several HYDRA scientists and armed soldiers were before him, with one individual in front of him with an apron and rubber gloves on his arms to his hands. The guy was over six foot with white clothes and black rubber boots. In one hand was a wet sponge, and in the other was a metal pipe. The pipe was connected to some weird configuration of wires connected to a battery of some sorts.

"Wha-What is that?" he whispered in fear and a bit of dread.

"That, Lieutenant Rogers is if you do not speak or give us the information we require." One of the German scientists replied.

"What are you talking about?" he asked eying the torture equipment in the guys hands as it was being configured together.

"Your powers. How do they work? How did you come across them." the guy asked, stepping up into his face.

"Go fuck yourself." Joseph spat with defiance.

Sighing, the scientist resumed putting his torture equipment together, "I thought as much. If you won't talk, then we'll make you talk."

Joe looked between them and his torturer, sighed, and said, "Well, looks like we're going to be here for a long time, fellas." he then began to chuckle.

"Tell us Mr. Rogers, what is the source of your powers?"

"Well, when a man and a woman lay in bed and begin to get intimate..." he began mockingly, his to-be torturer looked back to the scientists with a bored look that they returned and nodded. The guy then turned back and connected the sponge to the pipe, turned on the machine, and began to walk closer to Joe.

"Wa-Wait now bud..." Joe began only to stop to scream as the sponge connected with his chest, sending high voltage to his entire body, not enough to kill him, just enough to hurt him for several minutes.

The torturer stopped as Joe was swinging wildly everywhere due to the reactions his body gave to the shock.

 **"I'm gonna rip your head off and suck out your fucking eyeballs, you mother fuckers."** Joe screamed out, swinging around from the hook and chains wildly. **"Come here you little..."** he continued growling out obscenities left and right to his captors.

They continued shocking him, and still Joe would not give out his secret or any information they wanted to know, his answer being constant expletives and threats. They never gave him a chance to gather his strength or for his powers to kick back in, no matter how much he fought them, they just kept shocking him.

When he had come to after blacking out, he was still questioned repeatedly about his powers and abilities. Their response to his refusal to answer and his quoting his name, rank, and serial number, and even several perverted remarks and jokes, was to shock him repeatedly still. When he cursed them, they just shocked him some more. For how long they kept it up, he didn't know as they just continued the torture, doing the same thing over and over every time he refused to answer them. His screams almost destroyed his esophagus. His mind temporarily lost the ability to measure the time he spent being held captive and tortured.

Over time as he hung from the chains and hook, he was constantly paid a visit by Johann Schmidt, the one who called himself, 'The Red Skull' and his right hand man and Joe's personnel target of nasty jokes and ugly insults, Arnim Zola. The first time he was questioned by Schmidt about his powers, he spat in the German Scientists face. His punishment in return was a workout, consisting of powerful punches on his ribs. Having been shocked earlier, his chest was numb to the beating he got.

You may ask yourself, how come he couldn't use his magic. The answer was something he learned in his past life. Electricity. Like iron, it disabled magic for a time, or in this case, temporarily removed his ability to use his magic and even kept him from accessing his core. At least they never got close enough to try and draw blood, as he would fight with whatever strength he had, even going so far as to be like a wild animal when he fought against them, not allowing himself to be stilled for even a moment.

Zola watched as his fellow Hydra scientists kept using the shock treatment on Lieutenant Rogers, and when they took a break, he bragged how he'd tortured Bucky in the next room in a somewhat similar yet different manner. That lit a small flame in Joe yet again as he almost silently lured the small fat man to get close to him when he said he was willing to talk, acting all broken. Joe gave enough of a good performance in the act that Zola bought it. Though he was weakened, the little man bragging about hurting a person he considered a second brother, royally pissed him off. As soon as Zola got close enough, Joe whose head was hanging down as if to whisper in Zola's ear, instead with all the strength he had, reared back and head butted the bastard, breaking his nose in the process and then linked his legs around his neck and began to choke him, trying to break the little mans neck before the HYDRA scientist even staggered away too far.

A reintroduction to the electrified wet sponge had him release the scientist, screaming the entire time as they shocked him repeatedly since then, never giving him time to recuperate. And yet he still cursed them and threatened them with his own brand of torture when he'd get a chance at payback, and he had colorful methods to speak of should he get free.

He was delirious as hell when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso. He thought he heard explosions from somewhere in the base when the arms lifted him from the hook. He groaned as his arms began to hurt as they fell behind and over the one who held him over their shoulders.

"Joe, talk to me Joe. Please, tell me you're alright?" a familiar voice pleaded. Being slowly lowered to the ground with his back and neck held in the strong mans arms, he slowly opened his eyes as he gazed upon his brother Steve. Or at least someone whom he thought was Steve as the guy was built like an Olympic Class Athlete with a brown leather jacket on and a blue helmet on his head, a pair of goggles over what looked like a letter 'A'. There appeared to be what looked like a shield strapped to his back.

"St-Steve?" he asked with a weakened, hoarse voice.

"That's right." Steve replied gently, yet worriedly, a small somewhat smile adorning his face.

Not one to be fooled, Joe, with a last ounce of willpower and strength, grabbed the man who was supposedly his brother Steve by the jacket collar, and rammed him into a wall, his chained wrists holding the chain to the guys neck, "In another life, who was I?" he growled loudly.

"Harry. Harry James Potter." was Steve's quick gagging answer. This satisfied Joe as he let go of Steve, but lost the strength to stand as his legs gave out on him, but Steve managed to keep hold of him by one arm.

"Steve, we gotta go, we gotta go now." Bucky's voice said from outside the room where the brothers were, as he acted as a lookout.

"Joe, can you stand?" Steve nodded and then asked his brother hurriedly.

"Give me a moment." Joe answered as he focused. It had been over a couple of hours since his last torture session as far as he knew, and he could now feel his magic fighting to overcome the shock treatment he suffered, even through the after shocks. He felt just a tendril of his magic, but it was enough to find the strength to stand and jog, somewhat, even with his arms hurting after Steve freed his bound wrists and feet. His feet had been bound after his attempt at killing Zola

Once they were in the hallway, after Joe began to stand on his own, Bucky asked, "Is he ok?"

"I will be once I get my hands on that little bastard." Joe answered growled through gritted teeth as he looked at Bucky. The trio of soldiers began to run down the darkened hallway, never stopping, following Steve as he directed their escape, yet Bucky and Joe barely kept up with Steve as Bucky had to help Joe when he nearly fell a few times. "How is this possible, Steve? What did you do to yourself?" Joe asked his brother.

"I joined the army." he answered. His brother gave him a weird look. "I'll explain later." was the answer he got until they found themselves in a huge factory that was currently undergoing explosion after explosion. Fire and metal was all over the place as they stopped in order for Steve to look for an escape. He found one as he directed them up a flight of stairs to a higher level. They were about to go up a third flight of stairs when a voice called out, "Captain America!"

"What did that no good HYDRA fucker just call Steve?" Joe thought out loud, looking from Bucky, to Steve, and then to the one in whom the voice belonged to. Standing on the other side of the railing above the fire and explosive building, was none other than the Red skull himself, Johann Smidt, and standing beside him was the one who earned Joe and Bucky's hate was Arnim Zola.

"Zola!" Joe growled, stepping forward and stopped when Steve stepped in front of him. Steve looked at him and non-verbally spoke to him, as if to say, "Now's not the time."

"How exciting. I'm a great fan of your films." The head of the HYDRA said. Zola looked at the two freed soldiers and gasped in fear and shock as he saw energy crackle at Joes' fingertips.

This didn't go unnoticed by Schmidt, "So, I see what has Zola so fascinated by you Lieutenant."

"Come a little closer you red faced bastard, and I'll show you what I'm capable of." Joe fumed with a glare as his eyes unknowingly and unconsciously began to glow with growing power.

"I think I'll keep my space from you for now, Lieutenant." he smiled a bit at finally seeing Lieutenant Rogers powers finally reveal itself. He then turned his attentions back to Steve, "So, Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still, impressive." he said in his German accent as he and Steve began to walk towards one another.

A right cross from Steve, staggered Schmidt who had to catch himself on the railing. "Whoa, now that's a punch, Steve." Joe said, Bucky nodding in agreement.

"You have no idea." Steve growled out to Schmidt. His shield in his left arm hefted slightly, yet imposingly.

Schmidt stood back up and looked at Steve with a disfigured face, "Haven't I." He then struck out at Steve with a powerful right jab, Steve blocking with his shield though Schmidt's punch dented it. This surprised Joe and Bucky who looked on in disbelief, only to see Schmidt land a successful left cross to Steve's jaw as Steve went for his service revolver, the punch knocking the Super Soldier on his backside. Not a second later, Steve threw Schmidt back with both feet to the chest that sent the psychotic head of HYDRA on his own back.

Zola took this time to grab and pull a lever that separated the metal railing as both ends began to pull back.

Both Steve and Schmidt began to rise and glared at one another as the metal railing retracted after Zola hit a control rod, "No matter what lies Erskine has told you, you see, I was his greatest success!" Schmidt then began running his left hand under the red side of his cheek. The skin began to loosen until Schmidt then ripped off his face, showing a red disfigured skull-like visage. The fake human 'mask' was released and allowed to fall to the flames below.

Joe had a flashback of Voldemort and how he looked. He shook the image in his mind off as Bucky commented, "You don't have one of those, do you?"

"You are deluded Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Even your brother has done so as well." Seeing the looks of shock, he continued, "Yes, I know about your relationship Captain, Lieutenant." Schmidt then turned to walk beside Zola, but kept up his monologue, "Unlike the both of you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" He then entered an elevator after the short scientist.

"Then how come your running?" Steve shouted out challengingly.

The elevator doors began to close, but before they did, Joe gave Zola something to think about, **"Zola!"** , he roared out with an hungry look, "I'll be seeing you soon. I will return the service you provided me in kind ten fold."

As the elevator doors closed, the last image the three soldiers saw of Zola was was of absolute fear as the HYDRA lead scientist's eyes went wide and began to shiver as no doubt he felt a tingle down his spine.

The factory building continuously exploded, the flames getting higher, causing the platform the three remaining men to stagger. Looking up, Steve caught a glimpse of a door on a higher level and got an idea.

"Joe, how much magical energy you got left?" Steve asked.

"Why?" Joe replied questioningly. When Steve pointed at the higher doors, Joe understood as he nodded. He then grabbed Steve and Bucky by the shoulders.

"He isn't going to do what I think he's going to do?" Bucky asked.

"Take a breath." the Magical soldier said as he concentrated and with a twist and a pop, the trio was on the higher level and at the doors. Joe stumbled until Steve caught him. Seeing Joe was fighting the magical exhaustion he no doubt was feeling, Steve hoisted his brother on his shoulders once again and with Bucky after his and Joe's longtime friend managed to catch his breath, ran through the doors and continued to run as the building began to crumble.

The next time Joe came too, was as he was looked over by medical personnel inside of a tent. "So, we made it?" Joe said to no one in particular.

"You did indeed Lieutenant." a familiar voice chuckled.

"Hey Steve. So, it wasn't a dream." he gasped as he began to sit up. Steve helped him to do so until he manage to lean against the bed post.

"No, no it wasn't." Steve was wearing a standard army uniform.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. I'm guessing enough to allow your magical reserves to help in restoring your powers and heal the damage done to your body. Joe listen," he sighed. "The Colonel wants to debrief you. He's also got me going after Schmidt. I'm putting a team together." he sighed as he sat in a chair beside his brother. "I want you a part of that team. With your powers and abilities, and the teams individual skills, we can bring Schmidt down."

"That's all well and good, but how about you tell me what you did to yourself."

Not seeing his brother was going to let up about this, Steve told him everything. A little over an hour, Joe was astounded, but saddened at the loss Steve felt for the scientist who made him stronger. Joe was in the mans debt and swore to do everything he could to make sure Erskine didn't die in vain.

Switching topic, Joe then asked, "Do you think the Colonel and your team can be trusted with my secret?"

Steve lowered his head in thought, but on the other hand, the Colonel seemed to be coming to terms about the choice he and Agent Carter made regarding going after he and Bucky. Choosing the best words he could, Steve looked up with a look of reassurance, "Only one way to find out."

 **An Hour Later**

"So let me get this straight, you mean to tell me that you lived another life on another 'Earth' that contained beings that one would normally read about in fantasy novels, and that you have this so called 'Magic'" the Colonel quoted with his fingers mockingly. "And that your a Wizard. Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Yes sir, it is. I was an Auror, that is a Magical Law Enforcement Officer of Great Britain." Joe answered with Steve and Bucky nodding. They had already explained Joes history and abilities for almost an hour, much to Chester Philips disbelief.

"Prove it."

Joe, Steve, and Bucky looked at each other.

"Catholic school girl?" Bucky asked.

"Boy Scout?" Steve suggested.

"Why not a clown?" Joe suggested as with a wave of his hand, the Colonels entire uniform was transfigured into that of a clowns costume, added by the face paint, wig, and all. The costume was blue, with a white neck line, a red nose, white make-up, red lipstick and make-up surrounding the mouth to resemble a smile, red hair-like wig, red shoes, and white gloves.*

Agent Carter, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier chuckled at first, and then let out a bellyful of laughter individually. The Colonel stood there in shock at first and then realized he was intentionally pranked, and he knew he deserved it as he let the gathered have their fun, much to his annoyance.

After a moment, though the brothers and Sergeant Barnes wore shit eating grins, the Colonel had Joe reverse the Transfiguration, they then began to go over how to apply Joe's magic powers with the gathered individuals as the Howling Commandos was formed. Joe explained his powers had limits, and that he'd rather use his powers for combative and healing purposes. He let the Colonel and Agent know that he would not allow himself to be used as an Assassin.

A day later, found Joe and Steve visiting an acquaintance. It was then Joe met Howard Stark. He watched as he was showing Steve a set of Shields that he thought Steve might like. Earlier, Steve was caught in the duels of the tongues with another blonde by Agent Carter. Joe saw the attraction that Steve and Carter had for one another. Not knowing this, Joe was clueless as for Steve, the blonde was just looking for a way to one up Carter in looks and skills with how she acted.

Carter took that moment to show up as Steve found a circular shield that was more his style, add in the fact that it was made of Vibranium, a metal that was stronger than steel and a third of the weight. Meaning it could take a lot of punishment, and the most damage it would take was a ruined paint job. It was completely vibration absorbent. She of course shot at the shield with a 9mm after Steve asked her what she thought. The bullets lost their energy as they struck the shield and fell to the floor. This event scared Steve somewhat as he raised the shield to protect himself. Howard though, could only flinch down somewhat yet saw the whole thing, as did Joe.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Joe asked as he stood next to Steve who just looked on the now departing Agent, who swayed her hips while exiting the area.

"Nothing. I was just standing there..."

"Standing where?"

"In the lobby. All of sudden, one of the women, a blond, started up a conversation with me. Before I knew it, she began kissing me."

"She kissed you?" Joe asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." Steve answered.

"And I'm guessing Agent Carter caught the two of you, got the wrong message, and took it the wrong way?"

"Well, I may have insinuated she and Howard were..."

"Steve, my brother, you got a lot to learn about women."

"What do you mean?"

"Steve, I was married once upon a time, remember."

"Well, yeah but...argh. Who am I kidding? I'll never understand women."

"You will, it will take time."

"You think so?" Steve asked.

With a sparkle in his eye, Joe smiled, "I know so. You and she have a lot in common. Don't give up hope, Steve." It was then that something caught Joe's attention. It was a bow staff that rested on a table in proximity to a number of shields that Howard stark had undoubtedly been working on for Steve.

Joe took it into his hands and spun it experimentally. It then began to glow while in his hands with blue energy as images of what appeared to be animals and Celtic runes took form all over the staff, Howard who watched the staff's metamorphosis with shock on his face, stuttered, "T-That staff and shield is all that remains of the vibranium we had." Stark said. Then with a skeptical expression, he crossed his arms and asked, "Do you know how to handle that thing?"

Joe though looked upon the images. The figures were almost easy to recognize. A Stag, a Grim, a Doe, a Wolf, a Gryphon, a Bulldog, an Owl, and other animals. The images was of the inner animagus spirit of his once family in his former life as Harry Potter. Of course the Gryphon was his own Animagus Spirit, while his Patronus was that of his first father James Potter. Joe brushed his fingers tenderly, yet longingly, on the images of the staff.

"Hey, Steve. Check it out." Joe called out.

His brother came and stood beside him while hefting the shield onto his other arm. "Woah, is that...?"

"Yeah." Harry chuckled. "It's images of my first families animal spirits." Turning the staff over, there, at the head, was a Pheonix. "Dumbledore." he whispered in awe. The staff took on it's final change while within his hands as it shook briefly, and changed from its original metal color, to a golden sheen.

"Wow." Joe thought to himself, all the while, he thought, for just a moment, he heard the familiar chuckle of his former Headmaster.

Joe had taken Martial Arts classes in his past life, via a very much changed Dudley Dursley. After the war with Voldemort, Dudley, who met up with Harry after the fact, saw how his cousin barely survived. He'd met a witch during the war while in hiding that he'd eventually marry named Tracy Davis, a friend of Daphne Greengrass. Dudley made sure his parents righted the wrongs they'd inflicted on Harry. He of course also made sure to earn Harry's forgiveness the right way and became an honorary member of the Potter-Weasley family.

Dudley introduced his cousin to a Martial Arts instructor who had heard of Harry and his accomplishments. With Dudley's, the Weasley matriarch, and the instructors help, they got Harry to an appropriate weight and made sure he was trained to be a fighter that could more than hold his own in a fight should he ever lose his wand. This helped in Harry learning how to use his magic wandlessly at times.

Snapping out of the flashback, Joe took a step back with the staff in hand, took a side ways stance. With the expertise of a Master, Joe swung the Vibranium Bo Staff out and to the side. A crowd gathered as Joe revealed exactly how good he was able to handle the weapon. As he continued moving forward while swinging and twirling the Bo, he also sent out a few round house kicks and spin kicks until he stopped in front of Howard with the staff against Starks Adams apple, Joes arms outstretched, holding the weapon still, his eyes never wavering from Howards.

"Yeah, you can handle it. It's yours." he said, shock evident in his voice. Joe smirked and relaxed his arms.

Steve took that time to pass Stark a slip of paper. "I had some ideas about the uniforms." Joe saw that when Steve said uniforms, he meant plural, meaning more than his own. While he and Howard spoke, he found some cloth on one of the tables and transfigured them into a chest sheath and a belt. Once the sheath was secured on the belt, Joe then slipped and fastened the belt onto his chest, finalizing the look by sliding the Bow staff into its secure sheath.

Steve came by and saw what Joe did. Once Joe stepped in full view, he asked, "Well, how does it look on me?"

Steve looked once and said, "Like it should. After all, Merlin was said to wield a staff."

"Oh, so I'm Merlin now?" Joe snorted in amusement.

"It fits."

"No, I'm flattered and all for the title. But, I think I'd rather be the Mechanic. After all, I am good at fixing things when they're in my hands." Joe said.

"True. The Mechanic, The Mechanic...The Mechanic it is then."

Joe could only chuckle for a bit with Steve until saw the elder brother begin to see his magical younger brother slowly begin to break down. The crowd and Stark, took this as a private brother to brother moment and began to disperse, leaving the brothers to have their moment. Joe almost started to have a far away look until Steve snapped him out of it by grabbing his shoulders, "Hey, hey, you alright?"

It was then that Joe's emotional shields finally broke as the events of what he and Bucky went through, finally took hold. It was then Steve took his brother in his arms arms and began acting like the big brother that he was. Joe then finally talked to Steve, for over a few hours, just talked.

But, by the next week, the real fight would begin. But for now, all the brothers could do, was talk, just talk.

 **Going to end this chapter here. The next will be longer. The first * was that he turned the Colonel into Bozo the Clown from my childhood, the second ** was me visualizing the staff to be like what Jet Li wielded when he played the Monkey King in the Forbidden Kingdom with Jackie Chan. Read, enjoy, and review. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3 A time to fight

**Brothers of Liberty**

 **Ch. 3 A time to fight**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Captain America**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 3 A time to fight**

Steve's new uniform was like unto a flag as before, but this time was completely new and unique. The top and bottoms was blue, with a white star on his chest. On the abdomen area was a set of triple white stripes and a double set of red stripes. Both going from his waist to his chest. Connected to the red stripes was a set of gray straps going over his shoulders and running to the side of his arms. On both outer biceps was a small white star in red shields. Both arms from the shoulder to the elbow was blue with white taking over till just above the wrists which were then covered in darkened red gloves that also matched his boots. He wore a utility belt for ammo cartridges, emergency first aid medical supplies, and such. On his left leg was a side holster for his side arm while his shield was altered with two red rings with a white ring in between. In the middle was a blue shield with a large white star. The final part of the suit was a special made blue helmet that also acted like a mask with white wings painted on both sides of his head and a bold white **'A'** located on the forehead area. The mask part hid his identity to just above his nose while circling just under his eyelids.

On the shield, was a set of scratches that revealed Agent Carters 'testing' when she shot at him to blow off some steam as it were, (And we all know he deserved it), forcing him to shield himself as the scratches themselves were from the bullets when he brought up the shield to deflect the said bullets. Connected to the gray straps on his uniform that stretched all the way to his back was a magnetic instrument that clung to his back and allowed the shield to hang off his back when not hanging off his arms. For his sidearm, he preferred a M1911A1.

For Joe, his uniform consisted of a dark blue shirt with a huge white star. Over it was a red and white camouflage inspired and themed flak jacket that also had a large white star in the same area of his chest as the blue shirt. Sown into the flak jacket was the straps that were also white and red camouflage themed strips that merged with the strips on the jacket. His bottoms somewhat matched his brothers as he also wore dark red boots. He wore hardened black elbow pads that also had red shields with white stars. For his arms, they were bare as he'd didn't mind the cold weather when he had only mutter an incantation and be instantly warmed. He wore fingerless black gloves, and instead of wearing a mask, he preferred a pair of tinted goggles. On both sides of his head, on the goggles straps were also white wings. For a head piece, he chose a dark brown beret. Woven into the back of the flak jacket was his sheath for his staff. He too wore a holster on his person, but was located on the back of his lower back, in a specially designed format, so in case he needed to be quick to draw his firearm. For the firearm, he had a Colt Single Action. He also carried a M1911A1 that was also holstered to his right leg while attached to his left leg was a large boot knife for when he needed to get lethal. He forged this himself, instilling on the flat end of the blade were some Runes in Gaelic. The blade was 12 inches in length, sharpened to cut a mans flesh like a warm knife through butter.

Bucky wore dark custom uniform pants, a blue military issued T-Shirt, also with a white star in the middle. For his uniform, he had a blue leather jacket, with white wings on the shoulder area of the arm sleeves. He too carried a M1911A1, but for his much favored weapon like many of the fellas, he preferred a Tommy Gun and at times, a high powered Sniper Rifle, and he was very good with it as it would save his teammates and adopted brothers many a time in the coming battles against HYDRA.

The other Howling Commandos also had their uniforms and weapons modified and specialized for when they went after HYDRA and its forces.

For over a nine month period to a year, the Howling Commandos scoured the whole of Nazi Germany, fighting and beating back many of Hitler's Nazi's and HYDRA as well as their newly enhanced weapons born from Schmidts secret weapon and genius. Joe would act as a scout seeing he could make himself invisible through his magic. He'd look for and find the bases, observe them for weaknesses. He'd then report back to the Colonel and his team and brief them on his findings. Many strongholds were brought down and destroyed by the Allied warriors. From energy based weapons to monstrous tanks and enemy weapons caches, no matter what HYDRA had up their sleeve, the Commandos overcame these obstacles as they were relentless in their quest to wipe HYDRA from existence.

Steve led the team with his brothers behind him. Many a HYDRA soldier experienced meeting Steves enhanced skills and vibranium shield, living to tell the tale as Prisoners of War. Bucky's skill in espionage was second to none with only Joe being better due to his magic, though Joe preferred the battlefield and being in view of his enemies. With his rifle in hand, Bucky, from hidden advantage points and with concealment charms courtesy of Joe, took care of enemy combatant who were hidden in hard to reach and see places.

Try as he might in not being so, even Joe was surprised by the stragglers Bucky picked off from afar when hidden enemies almost got the drop on he, Steve, and the others. Something they saluted Bucky for.

Though he preferred 'The Mechanic', Joe would also wind up carrying a new name that inspired many of Jews and others who saw his Animagus form when he let it out in the field. To the victims freed from the Prison camps that the Howling Commandos ran into, when he wanted to instill fear into the Germans, he'd shift into 'Gryff' and tore a swath through their ranks, even going so far as to spew magical fire from his beak. Though a Gryphon was a creature of Myth, the sight of such a creature with a man riding on his neck, dressed in the American flag with a shield in one arm and a gun in the other, inspired the victims of HYDRA and the Nazi's to fight back. Joe's Gryphon form became the 'unofficial' Mascot of the Commandos.

 **Meanwhile**

 **On Asgard**

"You've called for me, Heimdall?"

Barely turning to the source of the voice, he already knew his King, Odin All Father also known as Odin Bor-Son was curious as to why he'd been summoned.

"My King, it seems as Midgard's inhabitants are once again at war with themselves." Heimdall answered.

Odin, in his golden Asgardian armor and red cape, and a Raven, Huginn on his left shoulder, looked to the golden armored dark skin toned All Seer, "And this has to do with Asgard, because?"

Heimdall smirked, turned slightly to look into Odin's single eye, "Because it seems a single person might interest you. More interesting, is the fact that he is the last surviving Seidmenn."

"Impossible. They were wiped out, long ago." Odin replied in soft but sudden shock. He stepped forward, as if to attempt to see what the All Seer saw.

"Yet, there he is, fighting beside his brother in a war against an enemy whom seems to have come in possession of the Tesseract and is using it to create weapons of mass destruction."

Heimdall watched as Odin spun to look him in the eyes, "Send Thor and Loki to retrieve both the Tesseract and the Seidmenn."

"My Lord, that might not be advisable just yet. The world, Midgard is still filled with close minded mortals. Add in the fact that the Seidmenn and his 'Brother', may be at a cross roads in their lives. There is also the fact that they are fighting against those who are using the Tesseract for the Weapons they are building, weapons that have been used to decimate innocent lives. It might be better to wait for an opportunity to provide itself when it comes time to retrieve them."

Odin looked to his old friend and thought on this new idea. He admired and respected Heimdall's council. He measured and weighed the Pro's and Con's of the idea. If the Midgardians were at war, then taking the Seidmenn too early would be a bad idea for the side he fought on. He had the All Seer explain the situation in detail about everything that was going on back on Midgard. He even spoke of the power Joseph Rogers possessed up to and including his teleporting abilities, his magic, and his animagus powers.

Coming to a new decision, Odin nodded. "The first opportunity, when the Seidmenn is no longer needed by the Midgardians, retrieve him."

"And the Tesseract?"

"For the moment, the Tesseract in in enemies hands. If the Seidmenn's people can retrieve it and keep it safely hidden, then I will permit them to do so, and retrieve it at a later date."

Heimdall nodded at his Kings words and continued to watch on the current events on Midgard.

Odin then informed the All Seer to keep him informed of the Young Sorcerers status in case they needed to retrieve him immediately. The King of Asgard turned and began heading back to his palace, his mind in deep thought about how a Seidmenn from another universe found his way into this universe. If Heimdall was to be believed, the Seidmenn was very powerful and in complete control of the power within him, though his emotions tended to fluctuate at times due to the stress he was currently going through.

The mages were long time allies of the Asgardians. When they died out, the people of Asgard mourned for them. Now, here was a chance to prevent a repeat of history. And Odin would be damned before he allowed another Mage die before his time. He needed plans put into place for the Sorcerers arrival.

He knew that the Warrior Mage would be angry, but hopefully with his wife and sons aid, he's be prepared for such an eventuality should the Midgardian Mage 'Explode' at him. Explode being a friendly, operative term.

He just wondered how Frigga and Loki will take the idea of a surviving Seidmenn, his plans for and the idea of what to do when the boy arrives. He hoped his palace could contain the Seidmenns rage and power upon his arrival. He dared hope Thor would not attempt to come anywhere near the soon to be enraged Sorcerer when he arrived. Seidmenn when angered could be a mischievous lot and with their transfiguration abilities...He shivered to think of how the young Mage would handle his hard headed son.

 **Back on Earth**

Steve, Joe, Bucky, and the rest of the Howling Commandoes stood on a mountain precipice, within the snowy mountains of northern Germany. The team had strategic spots that Steve had memorized from a map he found when he retrieved Bucky. From what he saw, Zola was the one who had unintentionally left it behind when Steve began his search for his two brothers at the HYDRA Base he infiltrated and for all intents and purposes, destroyed. Though to be honest, it was the prisoners who destroyed the Base, after Steve freed them.

After capturing enemy combatants, they learned from the interrogators how Zola was on a train headed to another HYDRA Base of Operations. Today found the team on a mountain cliff, in the cold season. The mountains were layered in snow. If not for Joes warming charms upon each of them, they would be freezing to death.

The three brothers were overlooking a set of tracks. They'd learned where and when the train would show, but the icing on this case was that Zola would be on the train. But for now, they'd just wait. They already had a plan, Gabe would join Steve and Bucky on this mission. Joe was too invested in wanting to beat the small German to a bloody pulp. The air was blowing at a steady 17 miles an hour. Being so high up, and looking over the mountains as they were, it was a beautiful sight to behold.

To get on the train, they'd have to slide down from the mountain to the train by using special harnesses or zip lines that would connect with the power-line going from the high mountain treeline to the tracks as the line connected with the power-lines that curved on the turn of the mountain they'd need in order to land on the trains roof, and through holding the stick shafts, they'd slide down on and then drop on top of the trains roof.

They'd overtake the train, take out any resistance, and apprehend Zola and the trains conductor. As the linguistics experts, Gabe Jones and Jim Morita were currently searching for the signal and attempting to listen in for the right channel on a stolen HYDRA radio, of which they were hoping to catch some chatter on the right frequency the HYDRA Scientist was using. Dum Dum and Jacques was keeping a lookout for any enemy soldiers while Jimmy Falsworth was keeping an eye out for the oncoming train.

"Remember when Joe and I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?" Bucky asked. Joe snorted somewhat, smiling as he remembered that day.

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Steve answered with a questioning tone. Inwardly, he was smiling as he knew contrary to popular belief, Bucky was afraid of heights himself.

"This isn't payback, is it?"

Steve looked back and noticed Joe was trying his best not to smile too much. Steve went so far as to roll his eyes and then pretend to look at the line that they'd be sliding down. Joe on the other hand would be staying behind to keep the team safe. They already had an individual set of port-keys set to take them to their next destination when the mission was completed.

"Now why would I do that?" Steve's eyes lined up with his brother who caught the joke. Joe had been laughing his ass off that day as Steve was retching into a garbage can. Steve had never looked at a hot dog the same since then as Joe had dressed their hotdogs with the works, mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, relish, chilli, shredded cheese, and sauerkraut.

Bucky himself was rolling on the ground laughing just as hard that day. Joe ate three of them with a side of chips slathered in cheese sauce and a soda, and somehow managed to keep himself from throwing up after the ride. Bucky managed only two dogs and a drink with a stomach just as strong.

"We were right." Gabe said as the brothers turned to him. Gabe looked back as his head rose slightly as the fella's walked up to listen. "Dr. Zola's on the train. HYDRA Dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad."

Joe gave a dark glare as his hand rested on the hilt of his knife. The others saw this as Steve just gave him an understanding look, yet shook his head no. His brother turned away as Steve felt through their bond, Joes growing need to tear Zola apart.

"Joe, you going to be ok?" Morita asked.

"I'm fine, Jim. I'm fine." he answered with clenched jaws. "Let's just get this done. The sooner we have Zola, the better we'll be."

Steve slipped his helmet on as Jacques began to get their slip lines ready. Turning around and tightening his gloves, he and Joe barely looked upon one another, yet Joe gave a nod that 'said be careful and to come back safe'.

"Let's get going because they're moving like the Devil." James Falsworth called out.

Once the zip-line was safely secured on the line, Steve with his helmet strapped hollered out, "We only got about a 10-second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield." Grasping the metal bars on either side of the zip-lines firmly.

"Mind the gap." Falsworth sent back with a bit of humor.

"Better move it bugs." Dum Dum hollered out as Jacques raised a hand, preparing the run. Just as the train came into visual range, Jacques called out in French for Steve to go. Joe and the others watched as Bucky went next followed by Gabe.

For well over half an hour, the team waited at the next stop which is where they waited for the approaching train to approach after their team mates and Steve hijacked it. The moment it slowed and then stopped before the others, it was when Joe saw an outwardly damaged cart with Steve sitting down inside, legs dangling outside the cart, his helmet off, head down. Gabe was escorting a set of disarmed enemy soldiers off the train, including Zola.

Joe took this time to grab Zola by his coat and slammed him against the train. "I told you, I'd see you again, you pudgy little bastard. Now we get to settle that promise I made you." For a few moments, the Commandos allowed Joe his well deserved justice as he punched Zola in the stomach first, the punch so strong that Zola bent over, the air knocked out of him, having left him breathless as he fell to the ground. Joe let him fall to the ground, only to walk around to the front of him again, pick him up, and punch him in the face while holding him with one hand. He punched him a couple of more times before his brother soldiers pulled him off the now cowering scientist who once again fell to the ground, a bleeding disfigured face with blood drooling from his busted mouth, and curled up in a ball.

"Joe, it's enough. It's enough. You made your point." Dum Dum said as he and Jacques had to pull him back. He then had Joe look towards Steve and it was then that Joe looked around, not seeing Bucky.

"Bucky? Steve, where's Bucky?" Joe hollered out. Joe began to have a bad feeling as Steve looked up and at him and it was then Joe saw the red, tear streaked face of his brother. It was then Joe knew. "No, Bucky." he barely whispered in growing dread. He then slowly turned to the HYDRA prisoners, an expression showing more than anger on his face, his eyes glowing green, magical energy pulsing in his left hand as he unbuckled his knife from its sheath and ever so slowly began to free it from said sheath. "Which one?" he growled out. "Which one of you unfortunate sons of bitches killed my other brother?"

The prisoners began to back up until they couldn't back up any further with their backs tightly leaning against the train, fear evident in their faces as Joes blade began to glow with green magical energy.

"Awe shit. He's gonna kill em'!" Dum Dum said as he, Jacques, Falsworth stood in front of him and tried to hold him back by holding his arms and chest.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU KILLED BUCKY?" he shouted. It was then the Colonel and several more military vehicles made themselves present.

"What the hell is going on here? Someone pick up Zola." the Colonel hollered out after seeing the cowering bleeding mess whimpering on the ground, curled up on the ground. "What happened?"

Joe who now ceased his struggling against his brother Commandos, nodded and held his hands up, "I'm alright. I'm alright." He then looks at the prisoners and points his knife at them all and looks into their eyes as their goggles were yanked off their heads as they were being searched for any other weapons, "Give your souls to whatever Deity you pray too, and pray they be merciful. For if I see any of you again, I will not."

Joe sheathed his blade and walked over to his brother. Steve slowly slid down, shield dangling from his right hand. The moment Joe stood in front of him, he dropped it and threw himself into Joes arms. No one, not even the Colonel said anything about the brothers as the prisoners were being loaded up in transport vehicles. The remaining Howling Commandos gave the brothers space as they mourned for their fallen brother in arms. They too shed tears for Bucky as they lowered their heads in silence and respect.

A day and several hours later after nightfall, Agent Peggy Carter found both brothers within the ruins of a former pub. A bottle and two cups before them. Both were in their traditional military dress uniforms. Both had sullen looks. The local Military Police calling for a curfew as the searchlights moved over the road from the blimps and high buildings. Steve turned slightly to notice her presence, though she was pretty sure Joe with his magical abilities must have sensed her, but in his state of mind, most undoubtedly just didn't care right now.

"Dr. Erskin said that the Serum wouldn't just affect my muscles, it would affect my cells." Steve recalled as he reached over to refill his glass with the hard liquor. "Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means,...I can't get drunk. Did you know that? Though, with Joes brew here being stronger than most brews according to the others, it still has no affect on me. And that's saying something."

She just looked at the brothers, not with pity, but understanding. She too lost many of her loved ones. And it was hard for her as well. It took a bit of time to come to terms with their passing. Bucky had no one to go home to and was the sole member of his family at the time. Now with his death, his bloodline ended. Of course with the many girls he's been with, there's the possibility he may have more than one child out there.

"Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person." She picked up a fallen chair and sat in it across the table from the two brothers, "He thought it could be one of the side effect's." She looked as Joe poured himself and Steve another shot, waved a hand in the pubs general direction. A second later and a broken glass flew into it. Waving his hand again, Joe repaired it and then filled it with his swill, passing the cup to the Agent. "Steve, it wasn't your fault."

"Did you read the report?" he asked. Joe leaned back, rolling his eyes. To him, after reading Steve's dissertation, laid the blame where it belonged. Arnim Zola! Joe was more than tempted to take the small rat bastard and throw him into a volcano, but the fact that the Colonel forbid Joe or any of the others from going after Zola for retribution, stayed Joe's hand.

As he crossed his arms and pinched his eyes, Agent Carter answered the question. "Yes."

"Then you know that's not true."

"You did everything you could. Did either of you believe in your friend?"

Joe gave her a questioning glare, wondering where this question was going. Steve looked up and into her eyes, wondering why she'd ask that question. Of course he believed in Bucky. He, Joe, and Steve were as thick as thieves.

"Did you respect him?"

"You know we did, Carter." Joe growled out through gritted teeth.

"Then stop blaming yourselves. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were worth it. The both of you are worth it."

"We're going after Schmidt!" Joe said as he clasped his hands around his glass and brought it closer to him.

Steve continued for him as if he read Joe's thoughts as he nodded, "We're not gonna stop until all of HYDRA is dead or captured."

"You won't be alone." she said as she placed a hand over both of theirs, though her eyes rested on Steve.

"Thanks." he said with a sad smile.

She then took her glass and raised it, "To Sergeant Barnes!"

"To Bucky." Joe said as he raised his own.

"To our fallen brother." Steve also shot out.

Clinking their glasses together, they then gulped it down. Suddenly Agent Carters eyes went wide and before she could stop herself, her face turned red, her ears blowing out steam, and she belched out fire. The result was her body going stiff and falling backwards while the brothers who had worn looks of amusement, all of a sudden begin laughing out loud. Hitting the table while laughing uncontrollably, they didn't see her slowly get up and struggle to sit back in the chair, her hair frazzled.

"Wha-What is...that?" she wheezed. This just started a whole new round of laughter. They'd later explain how it took Joe some time to track down and find the necessary ingredients to recreating the magical alcoholic beverage, Fire-whiskey.

 **Several hours later**

 **Headquarters**

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he's a God, and he's willing to blow up half the world to prove it starting with the USA." Colonel Philips started. The Howling Commandos, a now completely sound and sober Agent Peggy Carter, were settled around a table within their hidden base of operations. The table and room was filled with military and Ally personnel. Stark had yet to appear, but Joe had kept his senses open as he knew Howard was quickly on his way, and he wasn't disappointed as the guy made an entrance.

"Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire Eastern Seaboard in an hour." he said as he sat next to Jimmy Falsworth.

Steve was looking at a set of photo's courtesy of Zola and the information he gave the Colonel. Joe had already implanted the images to memory as he was oblivious to the talking, as he felt they were wasting time. He'd been the one to check out if Zola's information was accurate, and it was. He'd then taken the pics himself after counting Schmidt's military's strength, looking for any weakness. He decided to cast some high powered spells that upon Steve and the team allies attack, would more than even the playing field in disabling the vehicles and some weapons.

To help matters, he decided to leave Schmidt's people with a present in the form of illusions of Poltergeists and oddly formed ghost-like apparitions. This more than anything freaked out Schmidt's men, leaving them highly shaken and disturbed.

Steve threw the picture back on the table as Gabe asked, "How much time we got?"

"According to my new best friend, under 24 hours." The Colonel answered as he looked up. There were more photos and papers within his hand that Joe had written up after scouting Zola's claims.

Jacques asked, "Where is he now?"

"HYDRA's last base is here." he answered as he raised the photo that Joe took, high enough for those near to see, "In the Alp's, 500 feet below the surface."

Jimmy Morita took the photo and scoffed, "So what are we supposed to do? I mean, it not like we can just knock on the front door." he applied as the crowd looked at him.

"Why not?" Joe asked as he slipped his knife into it's sheath.

Steve nodded, "That's exactly what we're going to do."

Everyone looked as both brother's wore deadly serious looks. After Steve and Joe came up with a plan of attack, and shared it with everybody else, both went about preparing themselves, with the Howling Commando's doing the same. Having found some Magical wood in Germany on one of their excursions, Joe on his free time had labored away on creating a a flying surfboard. He instilled it with many Rune's of different depictions for flight, speed, and efficiency. He'd install sticking charms to allow him to remain on the board, without falling off despite any spinning and upside-down maneuvers he may perform. Nothing short of being blown or shot off would see him removed from the board. Sadly, he was the only one who could use it because of the magic within him.

"I have a feeling this will be our last battle for a while." Joe said as he and Steve were allowed some privacy. When Joe felt something coming that would change their lives, he always shared thie feeling with Steve, and even when Bucky was around at times, he'd get these feelings.

Joe was leaning against a long table within the garage where both his board and Steve modified motorcycle was resting. Steve and he were in their specific battle uniforms. Steve was sitting on one side of his bike with his shield laying against the bike next to his leg.

"How so?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. I've always felt things, things I can't explain. You know this somewhat. My feeling's have never been wrong. Ever since I collapsed at Lily's graduation, somehow,...I felt as if I was Fate's whipping boy, and that she'd have big plans for me. I...I remembered hearing my wife's pleading for me to wake up. My daughter, my children, Teddy my Godson. And the next thing I know, my next memory was of our parents, Mom, Dad, seeing you. My feelings are getting stronger. Not enough to distract me, but enough to tell me it's going to change us in way's we never saw coming."

"Whatever happens today Joe, promise me something." Steve said.

"Anything."

"If I don't make it back.."

"Steve..."

"Please. If I don't make it back, make sure the guys and Peggy will be alright. Don't let them break our team up. You lead them."

For several moments, both brothers just looked at each other, and then clasped each others hands. Steve quickly pulled Joe into a hug that his brother reciprocated.

"Come back to me, Steve. We'll drink to our victory when this is over." The Super Soldier nodded after pulling away a bit.

 **On Asgard**

Odin stood beside the All Seer Heimdall, over looking the stars as he saw what Heimdall saw, seeing things happening on Midgard via one of his Ravens. "It's almost time."

"Indeed it is, My Lord. They are preparing themselves for their final battle in which they will not see one another for quite some time afterword."

"It pains me to interfere in the Seidmenn's life in such a way, but it must be done to preserve his people and they're legacy."

Heimdall nodded at this. He just hoped that Lieutenant Joseph Rogers was prepared for the next part of his life that was sure to change everything he ever knew.

 **Going to stop here so I can work on my other work including a Harry Potter/ Hansel and Gretel crossover. Got many more of my stories that need working on and updated. As always, read and review. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4 Taken by the Gods

**Brothers of Liberty**

 **Ch. 4 Taken by the Gods**

 **I do not own Harry Potter and or Captain America**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 4 Taken by the Gods**

Steve and Joe Rogers had separated to their own teams as Joe had to enchant many a special talismans and hand them over to the entirety of their brother soldiers who would be a part of their invading force against HYDRA. Steve too wore such a talisman. Joe exhausted himself with making and chanting them for several days. By the time he had completing them, everyone was wearing them. Joe had needed a full twenty-four hours rest in order to recharge his magical core.

What the talismans did was create a personal magical shield that was good against five blasts of the enemy super weapons. Joe himself had tested them himself against the HYDRA weapons and and approved them, even in such a short period of time that he had.

Joe was beside Agent Carter and the Colonel, staying among the men as a means of support as he would be able to openly use his magic and shield them while he went all out. They were hidden in the forests via disillusionment charms outside the front entrance of the base, having already picked off any stragglers hidden in various areas of the forest trees.

They watched from a distance as Steve made quite an entrance from the front. Many motorcyclists attempted to take Steve down while on his bike, heading for the front, but Steve took care of them single-handed. The other Howling Commandoes were on the mountain behind the base and waited for Steve's signal.

They didn't have long to wait as they began their assault half an hour after Steve allowed himself to be caught. They awaited Morita's call as the Colonel had the phone at his ear. By this moment, Joe had already apparated amongst the HYDRA personnel. The moment the Colonel, Carter, and soldiers began their approach, Joe acted.

He lashed out by slamming his staff into two HYDRA soldiers heads and then took their legs out from under them. He lashed out with many cutting, blasting, and exploding hexes and curses. Several HYDRA soldiers tried to get a bead on many of his brothers in arms, but quickly pulling out his single action relieved them of that notion instantly after he shot them from behind and into the power packs that powered their weapons. Several torch bearers with fire spewing weapons tried burning Joe, but he used a flame freezing charm on himself and walked casually through the fire. The arsonists backed up seeing this, upping the heat, yet Joe simply drew his 1911A1 a put a bullet right through both of their heads while continuing to walk forward as he holstered his sidearm a second later.

As his brothers in arms began to surge forward, Joe looked to both his left and right and saw the huge tanks surrounding the base. Sheathing his staff, he threw out both of his arms and hands, and with quick succession of two feather-lite charms and two levitation charms, had the tanks levitating in the air. He then gave his brothers an entrance into the base as he threw his hands out into the door that Steve made, making an even bigger door, while at the same time, the power Joe displayed had scared many of the HYDRA soldiers.

Pulling out his blade, Joe aparated all over the base, cutting and putting down the large amounts of HYDRA troops whom were heavily armored and had tremendous firepower at their disposal.

Joe had watched while he fought as several brother soldiers were incinerated by the weapons the enemy had and used, he then grew angry as he introduced the base personnel to Gryff. His roars and fire cut a swath through HYDRA's ranks, his animagis eyes caught Steve who was currently chasing what he now saw to be what appeared to be a stealth bomber that was rolling down the hanger runway. Joe remembered that this model and make of an stealthy aircraft only existed in the future of his past life's world. He made to follow, but was constantly attacked and surrounded by HYDRA troops. Thankfully the allied soldiers and Howling Commandos arrived to give him their aid.

He saw that the Colonel had gotten a hold of a sleek black nice looking car and was already speeding towards his brother with Agent Carter in the passenger seat.

Shifting into his human form, he pulled from a pouch in his utility belt what seemed like a small wooden disk that grew and reformatted into a multi-colored red, white, and blue surf board the moment he threw it in front of him. The moment it settled several feet in front of him, he took a few quick steps and jumped onto the board, blasting off overhead of the fighting and zoomed to the exit of the hanger.

He got there just as the plane had already flew off into the sky and made to follow, yet was somehow rebuffed by an unknown force that threw him back into the runway outside of the hanger. He hit the pavement rolling several feet behind the German vehicle the Colonel and Carter was now scrambling out of.

He managed to summon his board to his side as he groggily made to stand. Agent Carter was the first to attempt to get to his side, but she too was rebuffed by an unknown barrier as all around Joe, and beneath his feet, an Norse runic pentagram began to burn its way into the ground around him as the wind picked up. Joe, Peggy, and Colonel Phillips looked up and shielded their eyes as the wind began to grow stronger.

In the sky, a wind tunnel-like event that had a multi-colored set of lights shining from within not unlike a rainbow began to take form.

"What the hell is that? What's going on here?" The Colonel hollered out.

Before Joe could reply, he felt power unlike anything he ever felt before and only had enough time to look back down and into Peggy's eyes and say her name before a huge beam of colorful light from the sky came down and struck him head on.

When the colorful light show ended and the wind died down, Joe was gone, leaving only the Norse runic pentagram burnt into the ground. Both individuals were shocked and amazed at what had just transpired and wondered what this meant. It would be close to seventy years before anyone realized exactly what became of Lieutenant Joseph 'Gryff' Rogers or his brothers Captain Steven G. Rogers and Sergeant James Barnes.

 **Currently speeding through the stars to Asgard**

Joe was startled as he held onto his board and flew through the rainbow colored beam of energy. As he looked and flew through the colorful beam, he saw stars whizzing by, gaseous anomalies, planets, and other things. There of course was a moment where he thought he even went through a black hole before light and sound came back to him as he resumed watching similar stars, planets, and gaseous clouds pass him by before the ride ended and he stumbled forward in what appeared to be a golden circular dome.

He quickly took stock of the portal that brought him here as he heard and felt a winding down of the power and gears within the dome. It was then he took stock of a set of glowing steps with a dark skinned toned man in golden armor with his hands on what looked like a sword. On either side of him was several beings in metallic armor of various colors from silver, red, gold, and even green.

In front of them was an old man in golden armor and a red cape. He had one eye that he saw out of while the other was covered by a metal eye patch of sorts. He had a full head of silver hair and a face full of the same colored hair. He wielded a staff or spear that seemed to hum with power to Joe as he stretched out his senses and felt overwhelming power emanating from the rooms entire occupants.

There was a man around Joes current age that wore black and gray armor with metallic arm coverings with a red cape, a silver color toned winged helmet, yellow hair, mustache, and beard. In one of his hands that seemed to be wrapped in red string-like fabric was a huge war hammer.

Next to him was a man whom would have looked like he did in his past life if he had not been raised by the Dursley's. He wore green and gold armor with a long horned helmet where the horns were large and curved.

There was a woman whom looked slightly like Minervra MacGonaghall, was seemed to be infinitely more beautiful. She wore a golden dress with a sort of blueish type of armor under some of the fabric covering her person. She had a smile that would melt the hearts of most men, yet Joe was no ordinary man. There were other's but Joe realized he was outnumbered, and these people seemed to be just as heavily armed as he was, if not more so.

Pulling out his staff and spinning it in one hand before putting it behind him in a battle ready stance while quickly pulling out his knife and holding it upside-down and gripping it tightly, he growled out, "Where am I? Who are you people?"

"Welcome, son of Rogers. Welcome to Asgard." The man with the single eye said in a neutral yet welcoming tone of voice.

Joe did an about face as he took in his surroundings a second time after hearing those words, "Oh boy!"

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. But due to work and wanting you to be kept guessing about what I may reveal next chapter, I will end it here for today and just started working on the next chapter which will explain his long life span upon his return to Midgard and he will return. But it will entail all that he's been through while on Asgard. Remember, the pairings are your choice. I will decide who he pairs with, upon your votes by the time the next chapter is to be posted. Read and review. Until next time.**

 **One Final thing. The Pairings are as follows, Joe/Sif, Joe/Darcy, or Joe/Maria Hill. You decide.**


	6. Chapter 5 Passage of time

**Brothers of Liberty**

 **Ch. 5 Passage of time**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 5 Passage of time**

He stood there in the dome, frozen as he took in the words of the one called Odin. "Oh boy." he thought to himself as he turned to gaze again around the dome he found himself in. "Now I know how Scott Bakulas Sam Beckett felt in Quantum Leap." he almost said aloud.

Turning back around to look upon the group of supposed 'God's' of Norse mythology who had been there upon his arrival. "Send me back!" he demanded with a stern look. "My brother needs me."

"Your brother is lost, my friend." The one whom called himself Odin said as he stepped forward to place a comforting hand on Joe left shoulder.

The howling Commando looked to the hand of the King of Asgard, then into his single eye, "I didn't give you permission to touch me." he said as he quickly placed the bladed end of his deadly knife at the so called Kings throat directly under the chin, "Now, I believe I told you to send me back. It'd be wise to do as I have instructed."

 **"YOU DARE?"** The one with a big hammer hollered out, whom Joe assumed to be the 'Thor' of the Norse Gods shouted, stepping forward hammer raised and crackling with electrical energy until Joe next words stopped him.

"Stay where you are, all of you. I see a single individual move another step or even sense one of you trying something, you will have to find yourselves another King, if he is whom he claims to be. I may be a child of Magic, but I have never had much faith in God's or deity's." The tired yet upset Commando growled out. "Now, my brother needs me. I don't have time for a debate. Send me back, **NOW!** "

"Your brother is lost Joseph Rogers. The plane that he attempted to take down, just hit the ice of the Atlantic and is now presumed lost while being searched for by your friend Howard Stark. Your superiors have presumed that you and your brother are both Missing in Action." The voice of the golden armored dark skinned man said.

"How do you know?" Joe demanded.

"I have already seen it. I am sorry, for you loss. Please, release my King. He is not your enemy." The man said, while Joe noticed his hands tightening around the hilt of the 'sword' in his hands.

"And I suppose you are Heimdall, the All Seer?"

"Yes."

"Prove it, send me back."

"I...I cannot. If I do, you're brother will not be able to..." he never got a chance to say more as a pair of dark leather clad arms wrapped around Joes neck and head, cutting off his air way while 'Odin' was able to wrench the blade from his throat, and in doing so, removed it from Joe's hand.

Joe attempted to fight back against the one who cut off his air supply with his staff, but found himself disarmed of his staff, not even elbow shots to his attackers abdomen would loosen the hold on his neck. With blackness invading his vision, he attempted to call on his magic to remove the intruder, "No, no. Your magic needs not help you right now my friend. You're tired and need rest. Now sleep."

Tried as he might, he could not fight this infinitely stronger beings strength as his arms were now held as he himself was held in place. He couldn't resist the blackness and eventually succumbed.

 **Loki's POV**

Loki had his arms slacken as his senses revealed the man in his arms had succumbed to unconsciousness. It was as he was aiding the body slowly to the floor that the Midgardian Mages magic lashed out and threw Loki to the other side of the dome where he collided with the wall and then fell to the golden floor before the Midgardian's magic calmly went to its host and like its host, went to a temporary sleep.

On the other side of the dome, Loki slowly rose with a chuckle, "Now, I did not see that coming."

"He is not to be harmed. Confiscate his weapons, take him and place him in one of the guest rooms within the Palace." Odin said. But as he did, the staff of Joseph Rogers rose into the air and quickly placed its heads tip under Odins chin in a threatening manner, it then zoomed back to its wielder's side where it took a protective stance, **"You have no right to remove us from our chosen host, Bor-Son. He is a hero in every sense in the word. He has suffered much, lost much, but continues to fight on to protect the lives of those he loves. We are the Spirits of his family and friends who have come and gone. To remove us from him, would be to remove his soul. It would kill him. Take the other weapons if you must, but we will stay with him."** The staff said as it took on a glowing golden aura.

Odin and all the others who observed and listened were struck dumb for a moment before Odin cleared his throat and spoke back to the staff, "Very well. What do I call you, staff?"

 **"You may call us...The Staff of Potter, but the Potter staff will do."**

Odin nodded as his wife and Queen, Frigga examined her husband. "You know, if he wanted to kill you, he would have." She said with a warm smile.

"You think he was, what is the term the mortals use, ah yes, bluffing?" he asked.

"I don't think, I know. He's not the type to kill an innocent, though you are far from innocent, my husband. After all, how would you have reacted in his place?"

"Fair enough." Odin said as he inwardly chuckled, he and Frigga watched his Eiherjar place the unconscious body of Joseph Rogers on the back of a horse while the Potter Staff rested itself within its sheath on his back. Odin was fascinated that the Staff itself gained sentience by channeling the combined spirits of the soldiers long dead but dearly missed family.

He missed the look of respect and intrigue on Sif's face, but Frigga did not as she sensed a possibility of a possible bond in process should it be aloud to happen. She was in awe of the weapons that she now held in her hands and laid in the opposite side of her shield, but took the large knife and began to look it over and admire the craftsmanship it took to forge it.

Joe snapped awake with a gasp. He looked around and found himself within a bed, his clothing not what he remembered wearing before he lost consciousness. He found himself in some form of golden silk-like shirt and some form of leathery pants.

"What the Hell?" he said as he pulled off the silky golden blanket that had been covering him in the very comfortable bed. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed his staff leaning against the wall nest to the bed. His eyes took in his surroundings as he summoned his staff into his left hand. Getting out of his bed, he saw that the room was practically a room of gold. Golden walls, ceiling, and flooring. He noticed the lighting of the room was not just from a burning furnace, but from the lighting of the sky outside. Curious, he gripped the staff tightly and slowly yet cautiously walked to one of balcony's that his room apparently had. His jaw dropped open in awe as he not only saw a lit yet blue sky, he also saw a black starlit sky as if he was in space. The world itself that he found himself in could only compare to the cheesy fantasy novels his wife and female friends and family was known for reading. If only the guys and Steve could see him now.

"Steve..." he thought of all of a sudden as he began to take in the memories of what he last remembered after arriving here in the so called 'Asgard'. Kneeling to the floor with his head bowed, he cried. Once again, he'd lost someone dear to him. Once again, the Fates showed their cruelty as did the supposed Norse Deities that he now found himself with.

"He's not dead." a female voice said aloud. Getting to his feet faster than the eye could catch, he pointed his staff towards the person in whom spoke.

"Identify yourself." he commanded, as he stepped back into the room. His eyes raked on the body of a woman whom was dressed in armor of some form or another. She had some form of white cloth-like shirt, silver breast plating from the top of her chest to her abdomen. On her arms were metal braces with red cloth underneath. She also wore a brownish miniskirt while for her feet, she wore a combination of metal and leather boot-like apparatus's. Her hair was Raven black, straight, and long. She had an aura about her that Joe found himself drawn toward. He remembered her from before he passed out as he held his knife to the 'Odin's' throat. Shaking himself from that memory, he called out, "Don't move. Got any weapons on you?" he asked as he came around her and to her back. "Arms up, behind your head." he said as he magically kept his staff drawn on her.

She did as he demanded as he began to check her arms and then going down and checking her waist and then lower to her legs. He even checked her back and came up empty.

Coming back around her, he took back the staff, "You're unarmed. Either your very smart or very stupid. You got a name?"

"I wasn't being stupid, I was being cautious Seidmenn." she said through gritted teeth. "And my name is Sif..."

"Sif, Warrior Goddess also known as the Goddess of War. Thor's wife, or as it said in the Poetic Edda. Sister of the All Seer known as Heimdall. Originally had blond hair until Loki played a cruel prank and cut it off forcing him to make it right by having Dwarfs forge you new hair. Yeah I know who you are. What are you doing here and how do you know my brother isn't dead?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

She stood there wide eyed and gobsmacked, "W-Well..half of that is true, minus being Married to Prince Thor..."

"Then your most likely betrothed to him."

"No, no,...not that I know of." she said, though with the blush on her face, one could tell she has dreamed of it for some time.

"What did you mean Steve wasn't or isn't dead?" he demanded changing the subject.

"According.." she sighed. "According to Heimdall, you're brother, having been enhanced as he was, has now undergone a form of stasis within the ice that he had crashed into. It's said he will be there for some time."

"Stasis? Ice?" he asked.

She nodded.

Joe racked his brain for the right wording of this 'stasis' Steve was now in. Muggles had a term for it if her remembered correctly. It took a moment for him to guess correctly, "Cryo. Cryostasis." he said in realization as he looked at her with this thought in mind.

She nodded again.

"Besides speaking to me with this information, why else are you here?" he queried. His staff now rested between his folded arms as she too crossed hew own, imitating him.

"When you're ready, The All-father wishes to speak to you." With that done, she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

Joe began to feel bad at the way he reacted towards her when he frisked her for weapons. She was at the door when he called out to her, "Hey."

She stopped at the door, hand on the handle, "Sorry for how I acted and for searching you for weapons. But, I am a soldier first, a gentleman second. Constant Vigilance and all that." he continued, all seriousness in his tone of voice.

She turned to him, "Apology accepted. And I do understand, but I don't have to like it."

He accepted that as she turned around and exited his room. He then turned back to the balcony and continued to gaze at the most amazing and beautiful sky he ever laid eyes on. His thoughts went back to Steve and the others. Suddenly, he got a crazy idea in his head as he turned to and headed for the bed. When in his past life after the last Blood War, he had accomplished becoming a master at Occlumency and Leglimency.

His thought's turned to the possibility that though he may be in Asgard, since he was in the same Universe, he'd most likely be able to make mental contact with Agent Carter or even one of his brothers like Dum Dum, Jacque, or any of the others.

Taking a deep breath and centering himself, he stretched out his minds powers to the best of his abilities. As he began, he saw the same stars nebula's, and whatnot from when he first arrived in this part of the Galaxy, "Peggy.." he said.

His minds eye zoomed onto Earth and kept going, "Peggy" he said again.

When his mind caught up to her, he saw she was inside the Military's Headquarters underneath the streets of Europe with his and Steve's files in hand, before he could say or do anything else to catch her attention, he was brought out of his minds eye by another voice that made him yelp and fall off to the side of the bed since he was on a corner. He groaned as he tried to pick himself up the floor but was having a hard time since he expended so much magical energy trying to psychically contact Agent Carter. That and the fact that whoever interrupted him caused him to have a splitting headache, to which he had to calm himself and call on his magic to aid and rid him of the migraine that he was now experiencing.

"Ooohh, what the hell happened?" he said aloud as he finally beat the pain and banging in his head.

"Actually, that's my fault." A more than familiar voice spoke up.

Harry looked up and at the person the voice came from. **"You!"** he growled.

"Mhmm." the guy summed up and confirmed in a single 'hum'. His hands were behind his back, he stood straight, and didn't look a bit ashamed or scared of the soldier.

Standing and drawing his staff to one hand and keeping it at his side, he said, "Give me one reason not to beat the living Hell out of you."

"Besides the fact I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, brother of Thor, and even more powerful than you in strength and magic." The one who called himself 'Loki' explained.

"Would you like to put that last statement to the test?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask." Loki grinned a grin that stretched around his face.

 **Throne Room**

"Where is the Seidmenn? Loki was supposed to retrieve him when he did not heed Sif's words." Odin asked one of his Eiherjar.

"It is unknown My Lord. I..."

Another Eiherjar had by then pushed through the throne room doors and began running to the Kings throne as Odin, Frigga, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three looked on. Going to a knee with an arm to his chest and head bowed, with a short breath he spoke, "My King, Loki...and the Seidmenn...are battling or 'Dueling' on...on the training grounds."

Said party of Asgardians looked to one another and then hastily began to run from the Throne Room. Thor took to the air and was able to get there faster, but a stray bolt of red magical energy had him fall from the sky before his family and friends, and landed on his backside in a massive heap that left a massive circular crack in the balcony that he landed on.

The entire troupe watched as Loki and the Midgardian Warrior Mage traded blows in both Magic and physical combat. Neither giving an inch as both even landed blows to each others faces at the exact same time. It was a comical scene that left the entire audience all around to go wide eyed in stunned belief. They had decided to forgo their own weaponry and just went all out with magical combat in hand to hand combat. Both staggered away from each other, "Not...bad Seidr. You're..pretty good." Loki said with a smile, wiping a bit of stray blood from a busted lip.

Joe spat his own blood to the side, "Likewise trickster. In...my last life, my father, his true...friends, some of my own, and even...'I' myself, worshiped you." Joe smiled back.

They didn't notice some of the other training warriors or even the Warriors Three hashing out bets to one another after hearing that as Loki flashed a dazzling white smile in appreciation at hearing that bit of information.

On the Bifrost, Heimdall smiled in amusement from where he stood ever vigilant. Loki and Joseph Rogers were pushing the extant of their own abilities and skills and testing to see how far they could go. He just chuckled inwardly and continued to watch the proceedings and took a guess that the duel would end in a draw with Loki and Rogers knocking each other out, but he would keep that thought to himself as he just continued to observe.

Back at the training grounds, Loki and Joe continued their duel with Rogers sending wandless stunning, petrifying, banishing, and disarming charms at the black haired Prince with Loki sending his own spells at the magical soldier. With his reserves running low, Joe who could barely stand summoned up one final bit of magical energy into a massive ball of magical energy between his hands at his left side. Loki likewise saw this and produced his own and together at the exact same time, sent their balls of pure magical energy at one another.

When both balls of magical energy collided, it created a huge explosion of almost destructive proportions that sent the entire audience to their backside while Loki and Joseph were sent flying in opposite direction. The entire training ground was a mess as Odins men went to check on the Prince while Frigga and Sif checked on the soldier.

When they got to him, he was laughing a bit as if struck with madness while trying to catch his breath, "G-Good...Fight. I'm...just gonna..pass...out now." and then his eyes slid shut and his head leaned to the right slightly with the smile still etched on his face. Both women could barely keep themselves from rolling their eyes at this as Sif muttered, "Men!"

"Indeed!" Lady Frigga snickered.

When the Queen spoke to Odin about her Son and about what Rogers said, Odin chuckled claiming that Loki was saying the same thing before he too passed out. She learned from her husband who learned from one of his men how Loki escorted the Midgardian to the training grounds where their dueling immediately took place. Frigga sighed in relief while silently at first berating her son and yet at the same time, glad that he found a kindred spirit in the Midgardian Sorcerer. Their top medical specialists explained how both were physically and magically exhausted and needed time to, in no better terms, recharge themselves. All they needed was about two days worth of rest.

Days later found Odin and Joe at each others necks once Joe was fully rested. Joe explained that one of Odins title may have been Odin the Wise, but that Wisdom did not mean he had the right to remove people from their personal lives, even in the middle of a battle. Odin explained Joes importance, but to Joe, his life was forfeit so long as people was given an extra day to live. He put others before himself. That there was making choices that were easy, and then there was making the right choices because it was the right thing to do. At this time, Odin was not speaking as a King, but as a man. Joe made sure of that by asking to speak freely. Odin granted it which is why they were arguing then in front of Frigga, Loki, and a very much irritated Thor whose hand gripped Mjolnir very tightly, liking more than anything to strike down the man who spoke to his father as the Midgardian soldier did.

"I DID AS WAS NEEDED." Odin cried out.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE THE CHOICE OF WHETHER I LIVE OR DIE. I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR SUBJECTS." Joe yelled back.

"Your people are all dead. You are the last. I and my people have a treaty with the mages of Midgard. What kind of King would I be if I was to see you fall without heirs or daughters. What then?"

Rearing back as if struck, it took Joe a moment to come up with a proper response, "I-...I haven't been able to look at...another woman since my first life. I..I'm trying to honor my vows." he replied solemnly.

"When you died in your first life, those vows no longer mattered." Odin said sighing as he sank into his throne, exhausted with his debate with the Midgardian.

"It does to me." Joe said looking back at Odin.

"Whatever powers took you from your first home, it did so for a purpose. Norns forbid that it was to remain without a companion in this life." the King spoke reverently. "If you were to die, who would be able to continue to your name, or your legacy?"

Joe conjured a chair from the air and sat, tired, sore, yet didn't know how he should answer. "I don't know if I should or if Ginny could forgive me for even thinking of another woman. I've no way of speaking with her or if she's even still alive in the other universe. I've tried scrying, but it won't connect to the other reality." he said with a lone tear falling from his face on the left. "I-I-I just don't know what to do or if I should."

Frigga came before Joe, "Answer us this." she said softly. "Would your wife want you to be alone in this life or without a child to carry on your name? Would she like to see history like in this universes Earth go through the same fate twice where it concerns your people?"

Joe would later take this time to spend several days in his guest room alone to think and remember, and then mourn for his own loss. He had tried yet again to scry for Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, and even Teddy. No matter who he tried to speak to using his makeshift scrying mirror he found in the Asgardian equivalent to a bathroom, and yet he got nowhere in his scrying still. For days, he continued to try and contact the home of his first life, yet nothing got through. When several servants tried to bring to bring him food, they found him either in a chair or on the floor against the bed, crying.

On the last day he was allowed to mourn, he looked to the hand where his ring once resided. All these years since his reincarnation, he always felt the ring on his ring finger of his left hand, yet in reality, it was never truly there in this life.

Walking to the balcony slowly and holding himself against the railing with his head down. Coming to a decision, he looked up into the skies of Asgard, "Ginny, I don't know if you can hear me. I've searched for a way to find you again. But, my search has failed me. I failed you, my love. Please, if you can find it in heart to forgive me, I promise, I will live, if only to see you again one day with whomever I choose to call my wife, in this life. The King, Odin and Queen Frigga the Realm Eternal called Asgard, I think is right. You wouldn't want me to be alone. I can only hope...that you'd approve of my choice in whom I take as my wife here in this world. Just know, I may give my heart and love to another woman here, but please know that I will always love you as I always have. Goodbye my beloved Gin."

Later that night was a quiet dinner when Odin invited Joe to dinner with his family. No matter how cleaned up he made himself, the Royal family could see he was still coming to terms with letting go. Even Thor calmed somewhat seeing the look of longing and despair in the Warrior Mages face. It was a little later that Odin and his family watched and excuse Joseph as the last bit of his willingness to remain as a wedded man, finally left him as he sent out a final goodbye via what they'd later learned was called a _'Patronus Charm'_ out into the night sky as a smoky white image of a Midgardian Stag took form in front of him. It allowed him to run his hands across its back, and head. He lowered his head and whispered into its ear as it extended its head next to his lips. Whatever he said, they were awed themselves, including Loki, to see the creature extend its head into his left hand one more time before it pranced and flew off into the sky and into space until it could no longer be seen.

For the next sixty five, almost Seventy years, that Joe remained on Asgard, was not spent idly. He made sure to keep time accurate when he had Queen Frigga's help in keeping up to date with how time was different on Asgard compared to Earth. Together with Loki's aid, they were able to find a way to measure time between both worlds as he kept to Earth's scheduled time and date.

As it was, Joe found himself and Sif, the Warrior Goddess or Shield Maiden, drawn to one another. Over time, Joe learned more about Medicine and combat based magic from Frigga and Loki more than he could have ever learn from his time in his first life. He was a patient and willing student who yearned to learn. He researched all he needed to learn of his people and their demise.

Thor and he clashed many a time, giving the King and Queen a headache. A good number of times was mainly Thor's fault as to Joe, he was still a child in an adult Asgardians body. Because Joe was still human with an exceptionally long life due to his magic, he was able to consume the golden apple that extended his life even further when it was offered. After spending what seemed like seven years to Joe on Asgard, he finally after courting her, was given permission from Heimdall, to take Sif's hand in marriage. There was a grand celebration for days as Joe and Sif spoke their vows. Joe in black and green Asgardian armor with the Potter Coat of arms upon his breast above his heart. Sif was dressed in a white flower styled dress with a white shawl.

To Joe, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen since taking his first breath in this life. Though he never asked for anything other than to learn, Joe was given a Lordship and knighted by the Allfather. He was a very happy man who would cherish his time with his wife and new family and friends as his vows wasn't just any ordinary vows, but as in his last life, he made sure magic had a hand in ensuring he remained faithful to Sif.

Years went by, and he became successful in Asgardian medicine and Combat magic and even tried his hand in metal working or forging. The only way he made his first knife back on Midgard or Earth was with Howard Starks help. This time, he was learning from a specialist, who, from Frigga and others, learned how Joe was a patient, steady, and willing learner.

Years passed and Joe and Sif built a life for themselves in a home Joe built using both his hands and magic. A son was conceived. His name, was Steven James Rogers. He had his fathers hair and eyes while he had his mothers Asgardian facial build and nose. He aged normally, which slowed down as he grew. What surprised the happy parents was their son having magic. In proper terms, he was an official Asgardian Wizard. His Godmother Frigga would take him under her wing as an apprentice while Sif and Joe would teach him their own crafts in combat and magical combat. His Godfather Hogunn would teach him the finer things in life such as watching things grow. His uncles Fandral and Volstagg with a little bit of help from Loki, Thor, and even Joe himself would teach him about the finer art of Pranking to which they would later face Sif's wrath every time he and they wound up doing something dangerous and monumentally stupid. As before when he held James, Albus, Teddy, and even Lily Luna in his hands, he fell in love with the baby currently in his hands and promised to always cherish him as he would watch him grow while on Asgard.

It finally came to ahead as Joe whom was working at the forge back at his home, creating and putting the final touches on his sons first weapon that he received a summons from the Allfather.

Due to his training and working on the forge, his body grew even bigger and bulkier as he grew stronger. He more than held his own in a fight with Thor every time they clashed, and that was every time Thor stepped out of line or got pissed poor drunk. Sure he came home singed with his clothes burnt and his hair sticking up every which way causing Sif to laugh at his appearance, but Thor himself sported many a cuts, bruises, and terribly torn armor as well as a bruised ego when Sif gave the Thunderer a piece of her mind for his assault against her husband.

The summons stated that he be dressed in the Asgardian refitted armor of his original Military uniform. He'd long ago reclaimed his weapons after apologizing to Odin about what he done upon his arrival. He respected the King and did as he asked, but there were times where Odin nearly made poor choices when Joe was nearby or attending a very important meeting where his council was needed and welcomed. This in itself allowed Joe to help Odin make the right choices when there was a better way of handling things.

Somehow, when he saw that he was being asked to come dressed in his refitted uniform, he knew it was time. He sighed as he'd been ready for this day for a long time. He went to his personal closet and opened it. Sif had just returned by the time he was fully dressed and his weapons holstered. He'd just put his gloves on and reached for his Beret when she came into their room.

"I knew this day would come." She sniffed.

"I won't be gone long, I promise." he said as he turned to her and took her into his arms. She leaned into his arms as they encircled him, closed her eyes, and sighed, breathing in his body's scent of fire, sweat, and steel. "This is my home now. You and Steven are my home. See it this way, whatever it is that requires my attention back on Earth, I'll have new stories to tell our son."

She chuckled into his chest as she then tilted her head up and and captured his lips.

Almost three hours later, a slightly disheveled Joe and Sif Rogers was with their son Steven inside the golden dome of the Bifrost operation device.

"Uncle Heimdall!" the enthusiastic young boy called out as he ran to his uncle who stepped away from the operating systems or his sword and knelt down to embrace and pick up his nephew, spinning him around a few times, much to the young boys enjoyment if his giggles were anything to go by. Odin and Frigga stood by watching the scene with a bit of amusement.

"My Lord, My Lady, I'm guessing, it's that time, if your instructions are anything to go by." Joe said flatly.

"And you'd be correct Joseph." The Queen of Asgard answered.

"Some events have taken place on Midgard that require your attention, up to and including your brother about to be found. The current United States Military has unintentionally created an ogre-like green creature of mass destruction through a scientist when they attempted to recreate Dr. Erskines work." Joe's head snapped at that bit of information.

"They attempted to recreate the..."

"Super Soldier Serum, yes. They did so through an unstable formula and something called Gamma Radiation. The scientist or doctor that tested it on himself became a rampaging creature of unstoppable power and rage." Odin said as he stood beside Joe.

"Your friend, Howard Stark had a son, Anthony, or Tony as he prefers, while the late Colonel, Howard Stark, and Agent Carter, had created an Intelligence Agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. It's synonyms stand for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistic Division. At its head is a former Colonel known as Nicholas Fury, better known as Director Fury. Howards son Anthony recently found out that his father, your late friend, was murdered on the order of an Obadiah Stane." The All Seer briefed.

"Howard." Joe said in a small voice. Pulling his Beret from his head, he knelt to a knee with his head bowed and prayed on behalf of Colonel Philips and Howard. His son came before him and went down to a knee as well and placed his hands on his father's and lowered his head, only to be joined by Sif as Joe lead them in a prayer.

When he finished the Prayer, He rose with his family and looked to his brother in-law, "Tell me, is Obadiah Stane dead or alive?"

"Anthony, or Tony, has become an even greater Genius than his father and was recently captured by terrorists who left him severely injured. He was forced to create an object for his heart to continue beating. He then created a suit of armor that aided in his escape from enemy territory. He has since updated his designs, but was forced to end Obadiah Stane after finding out Stane was responsible for the murder of Howard and intended to end him by turning the armor designs over to enemy hands. Stane went so far as to create an even more powerful suit of armor that he used to nearly kill Anthony. For the moment, the younger Stark has become a cult favorite as he has dubbed himself a hero and has recently met with Director Fury. Anthony is about to experience some trouble unless someone steps in to aid him instead of taking his armor." Was Heimdall's answer.

"How dangerous are these armors?"

"Dangerous enough to begin what you would call, World War Three. That is, if your Government takes them."

"Understood. Where will I be setting down?"

"Tony Stark is currently attending an event that Stark Enterprises is funding. There is one whom wishes to kill him at this..Racing event, located in Spain. He has created a device that powers a weapons harness that is attached to a pair of whips. One touch of them can cut through a piece of ordinary metal as if it was nothing. Imagine that if it's used on human flesh."

Joe nodded, "Send me now."

His brother in-law nodded as he turned and began the operational sequence. The room began to hum, electrical energy began to flash as the dome began to spin and the Bifrosts transport tunnel began to come to life, the tubes portal lighting up in colors of the rainbow.

"If I should come in contact with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked turning to Odin.

"Then you will be our Liaison with them." The King answered.

"Very well." Cracking his neck and popping his hands knuckles in preparation.

"It's time." The All Seer called out.

"Steven, come here." The young boy ran to his father's arms, allowing Joe to take and pick him up, and tightly hugged him to his chest. "Be good for your mother and remember that I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you Steven."

"I love you too, daddy."

"Hey, I have something for you." Joe said as he pulled from his back a small hand and a half sword from his back. "Now, you'll be able to watch over your mother for me until I get back. Remember, a sword is an extension of who you are. It can be a defensive as well as an offensive weapon. Use it wisely, my son." Steven marveled at the weapon and lunged for his fathers neck and hugged him even greater than before.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome, Steve."

"You might miss Thor's coronation." Sif said as she stepped up to her husband and kissed him deeply.

"He'll get over it." he answered mischievously. He handed his son over to his wife who took the now teary eyed young boy into her arms. With one final kiss to his wife, he said, "I love you."

"And I love you. Do you have the pictures for your brother when you see him again of you, me, and his nephew here?" She replied with a soft smile as a single tear fell.

He patted his chest where a single closed pouch resided, slipped the Beret back on his head, he then turned, pulled out his Colt, and walked up to the portal, "I'm ready."

"Good luck, Joe." Heimdall said.

Joe turned slightly and smirked, then turned back as Hiemdall pressed down on his sword, and Joe felt himself pulled forward. When his vision cleared, he found himself flying past stars, planets, Nebulas and everything else within the cosmo's that he last saw when he made his way to Asgard. He then saw Earth as he flew and the moment he touched down, his eyes caught onto a metal man in gray and silver and a man in orange pants with a harness of some kind, whips in his hand crackling with energy. The Bifrost beam was still going when Joe took aim and shot both hands and knees of the man with the whips in quick succession.

The man in the metal suit, Anthony Stark, took this time to disarm his attacker of his harnesses power core after he fell when his hands and knees were shot. Stark looked at the power module and crushed it, then looked to the familiarly dressed being who had just teleported from a beam of multiple colors of energy as his weapon, a single Colt action that was in his hand was now aimed high, yet still in a single hand.

"Identify yourself." Stark said as he raised his left hand, as it began to hum and glow. Next to Stark, the countries security and Police began to drag the now wounded and bleeding man away while some of the police was yelling at the new arrival to lower his weapon. However, the man would not as instead, he answered in a loud voice.

"My name is Lieutenant Joseph Christopher Rogers, of the Howling Commando's. But my friends call me Gryff!"

"Holy Shit. I'll be damned." Stark said as inside his suit, his AI known as Jarvis confirmed that the man before him, by an estimate 97%, was indeed whom he claimed to be.

 **Here's chapter 5. Nine pages long and took two to three days to figure out how to make it work without altering the characters based on their mentalities from the films. As always, read and review. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Rogers Brothers Return

**Brothers of Liberty**

 **Ch. 6 The Rogers Brothers Return**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers**

 **J. k. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 6 The Rogers Brothers return**

Joe watched as Stark removed the glowing object from the attackers chest harness, looked at it and crushed it within his armored hand, then turned towards him. **"Identify yourself."** Tony Stark demanded in his armor distorted voice, his left hand raised that hummed with power..

With his free hand, Joe shot a fast ball of energy that was actually a stunning spell that rendered Starks attacker unconscious. It was then that the Monaco Police surrounded him, and in their native language demanded he put the gun down while other officers and some medics came and checked on the attackers person to ensure he wasn't dead.

Spinning his gun in his hand and then clicking the safety on, Joe holstered his Colt back on his back, the charms on the holster ensuring only he could touch it let alone remove it from the said holster. Using a voice modulating charm to be heard over the loudness of the armed officers, he replied, "My name is Lieutenant Joseph Christopher Rogers, of the Howling Commandos. But my friends call me Gryff!"

Stark knew his history, and the man before him greatly resembled the other Rogers Brother in the images of the Museum in New York, granted, the guy was bulkier and taller somewhat, but it was most likely the same guy. The only difference being the goatee he wore, much like Starks own, that showed the level of Maturity that the man most likely had. His father had told him stories of the guy and his brother, the Super Soldier, also known as Captain America. **"Holy Shit. I'll be damned."** he said. His suit scanned the guys face and came up with a 97% probability that this was indeed Joseph Rogers, as he claimed to be.

Back in Washington D.C., Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. had watched the race in Monaco and seen the beam that resembled what Peggy Carter spoke of when she talked of how Joseph Rogers disappeared all those many years ago. Now that same beam of light of multiple colors not only came down again, but deposited a familiar, armed soldier in familiar garb. A few seconds after the beam touched the ground behind Iron Man's attacker, said attacker now identified to be Ivan Vanko, had both knees taken out from under him followed by both hands winding up with holes in them.

The moment the beam canceled showed the reason behind Ivan suddenly collapsing with blood streaming around his legs and hands. Standing in a crouched position with his weapon drawn on Iron Man's attacker, yet slowly rising from the crouched position, was a soldier from wars past, one of two legendary men dearly missed among today's historic figures. Joseph Christopher 'The Gryphon' Rogers had returned.

Word had it that he had the ability to transform into the mythical creature of Medieval Legend and had the ability to manipulate mystical energies. He looked a bit different than what he did last time, taller, more muscular, with a dark sandy-brown goatee. His old uniform was somewhat similar to what he wore when he was last seen, just armored with his legendary staff on his back.

The moment he spoke his own name to identify himself, Fury was already on the horn with Maria Hill, "Hill, this is Fury. Get me plane to Monaco, stat. Keep Stark there until I get there. This is a priority two."

"Yes sir, and what of Coulson?" a female voice belonging to Agent Maria Hill asked.

"Make sure he's there as well and meets me on the ground. We need to speak to Lieutenant Rogers as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

Back in Monaco, Iron Man or Anthony Stark had vouched for the soldier and approached him. As the Monaco Law Enforcement had backed away, Stark held out a hand in appreciation. "Thank you, for watching my six."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for your old man. He was a good friend." Joe answered as he and Stark were heading to the jet so Stark could remove his damaged armor. He had large gashes on his chest armor where Venko's whip made contact as well as pieces of metal from one of his wrist gauntlets.

"Listen, you got any way I can keep in contact with you, say a communications device or something?" Joe asked Tony the moment they entered the ship and his machines began to remove his armor. The Asgardian Warrior/Sorcerer was amazed at how far Howards boy had came compared to his father.

"Why, you going somewhere?" Tony asked as the last of his armor was removed.

"Yeah, for Steve. I won't spend another day without him. I miss my brother and it's time I found him and brought him home."

"Do you even know where he is?" Stark asked as he pulled out a glass-like rectangular object from his back pocket.

"No, but I'll find him. It's going to take me only minutes to track him."

"So, he's alive?" Stark asked.

"Yes." Joe nodded. "The beings I was with kept a close eye on things here on Earth, up to and including Steve's location and his well being. He's alive, but supposedly frozen somewhere in the North Atlantic. I get there, I can bring him back."

"What about that ship, the plane,..he disappeared on?"

"If you'd like, I can bring that too. As much as I want to claim it in Steve's name as a spoil of war, I have to be careful. There could still be high grade explosives on that thing. If so, I'll deal with it."

"Alright, here you go." Stark said as he handed his device over. "I got more where those came from. Here, let me show you how it works." After explaining how to work the new mobile, Joe gave his thanks and disappeared in a golden flash, forcing Stark to turn as Joe did so.

The second Joe touched down in the icy area, he quickly called some warming charms and bubblehead charms to keep his body at the right heated conditions and his face protected from the icy wind. Summoning a ball of energy to hid left hand, he gave a direction for it to seek Steve. The ball of light shot off, leaving a trail that Harry followed on his board as he pulled it out and jumped on it. In minutes, he was hovering a semi-darkish gray area where a single tip of what appeared to be a black metal wing stuck out of the ice. With that same ball of energy, he had it change to give him an idea of what the craft looked like by having it create a type of golden 3-D image that showed how the plane looked while in the ice. He then created a dome of magic shielding that kept the cold and winds out of his way as he then superheated the ice on and around the ship. He then vanished the lukewarm water that made up once was ice and raised the plane with one hand. Outside of where the ship originally laid, Joe could make out Steve's body, still encased in several inches of ice.

He used a powerful 'Repairo Charm' on the plane until it was whole and then broke off a large section of the ice that still held his brother with the other hand. As his brother's ice encased body rose into the air, he hit the ice with a 'heat charm' until all of the ice was no longer encasing Steve. Summoning his brothers body into his arms, he phased them both into the ships cockpit and rested his brothers body on the metal floor and applied a layer of heating charms on his body at once. Using his magic, he was able to re-jump start Steve's heart. As he did this, color began to return to his brothers face and lips, and a few seconds later, Steve began to cough up water. Rolling his now groaning brother on his side, he lowered the heating charm to a tolerable level while drying his brothers suit. Joe looked around and saw the cockpits insides, from the piloting station to some weird object sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of the cockpit, just behind the pilots seat. He saw, laying next to the piloting chair was Steves shield, frozen still inside a thick later of ice. With a wave of his hand, he quickly melted the ice and summoned the shield to his hand. He then conjured a pillow from the air and laid the shield down and placed the pillow over it. Laying Steves head down, he also conjured a large, blue, heating blanket to keep his brother warm while he went to check on the rest of the ship.

Once Steve was settled, he went about doing just that. He found a few more of Johann Schmidt's bombs and vanished them. Making sure he didn't miss anything, he pulled out the mobile device and called the number Stark gave him.

 _"Uh, hello. Who's calling?"_ came the reply.

"Stark, it's me, Joe. I got Steve and the plane."

 _"Wow, that was fast. Hey, listen, I got Fury on the other line, what should I tell him?"_

"I've repaired the plane and vanished the remaining bombs Schmidt had on here. I'm going to be heading to New York, I need an escort."

 _"Yo...You repaired the plane? How in the hell did you do that?"_

"Magic, Stark, magic."

 _"Right, 'cause that makes things so much easier, alright hold on."_ The Billionaire put him on hold for a few minutes before he came back on. _"Ok, Fury says the moment your in the air, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Satellites will pick up on your location and give you a warm welcome and give you an escort to Kennedy. How's your brother, is he ok?"_

"He's resting, but he should be fine soon. Thanks for asking Tony." Joe said as he turned towards his brother to ensure he was well and saw the warm blanket still around and covering his brothers body. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you as soon as I can."

 _"Screw that, I'll see you in a bit."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"What do you mean what do I mean? I want to see what my old man couldn't shut up about, come on."_ Tony deadpanned.

Letting out a large sigh, Joe complied, "Ok, just don't over crowd us. I just got him back. No way I am losing my brother again."

 _"Good. See you soon. Later."_ With a click, the line disconnected. The moment Joe got the engines working and dissolved the magical shield, the Valkyrie shot off into the sky again. After about twenty minutes in the clear sunny sky above the clouds, a set of four American Fighter Jets came directly next to the plane from both sides.

Sensing where the radio was and ensuring his repairing magic fixed it, Harry hit the talk button, "Evening boys. Nice day for a walk."

 _"Pilot, identify yourself."_ he heard over the radio after a few minutes of radio silence and static. The voice was obviously Male, American, and had a slight Irish accent.

"This is Lieutenant Joseph C. Rogers of the Howling Comanndo's Codenamed Gryff. Returning to active duty with a very special package, Over."

 _"Roger Lieutenant, please be advised we are your escorts and will be showing you the way home."_

"Much appreciated son. What's your name, kid."

 _"Hawk-Eye."_

"Well Hawk-Eye, you can call me Gryff. When we land, I'd like to shake your hand son, for giving me and my brother safe passage back to the homeland."

 _"Roger Gryff. I'd like that."_

Hearing a groan behind him, Joe informed Hawk-Eye he was putting the Valkyrie on autopilot because Steve was waking up. A second later, Hawk-Eye called back and ensure him so long as the plane continued on the route it was on, it would be ok for at least 45 minutes. Joe acknowledged that and signed off in order to take care of Steve.

Coming to his brothers side and sitting down while leaning against the odd instrument and placing Steve's pillowed head into his lap, Harry gently and slowly coaxed Steve to consciousness with an awakening charm. A few minutes later and Steve's eyes began to flutter open and took a moment to adjust, "J...Joe? Is that...you?"

"Hey, brother." Joe tearfully replied in a soft tone. "It's me, it's really me."

"Wha...What happened? Where are...we? Are we still in the Valkyrie?"

"Yeah, you've been asleep in ice, for almost seventy years. I was...abducted, I guess you can say, for the same amount of time. I've just arrived back on Earth today. Found the ship and you. Restored it and now we're heading home. With an escort of all things."

"Seventy years?"

"Yeah." Joe confirmed as he brushed aside a bit of his brothers hair that fell on his face.

"Damn, Peggy?"

"I don't know. I just got here not even two hours ago. Why, you thinking about that date?"

Steve began to chuckle and cough for a minute and than began to laugh, and Joe joined in the laughter. "Yeah, she's going to kill me."

"Nnaaahhhh, not that much." Joe chuckled.

"I gotta get up." Steve groaned as he rolled over onto his arms

"Here, let me help you, Captain." as Joe rose with him.

"Oh, well thank you very much, Lieutenant." As Steve allowed himself to be helped up to stand who then took Steve into his arms and hugged him for all that he was worth, as Steve returned it in kind.

"God I've missed you." Harry said in sincerity.

"I wish I could say the same thing as I remember things happening like,...mere hours ago. So, you were abducted? By whom?" Steve asked as Joe went to help him sit in the pilots seat.

"Believe it or not, I was abducted by the Norse Pantheon." Joe replied as Steve plopped down in the chair.

"What?" Steve said in shock as he found himself sitting in the pilots seat with Joe handing him his shield.

"Yeah, apparently, they had a special treaty with my people, the Witches and Wizards of Europe, or Seidmenn and Volur. When you jumped onto this plane, Odin had Heimdall transport me to Asgard, but only after some unknown force kept me from going after you. Asgard is the home of the Norse Gods. There, I spent the last seventy years, not able to return until today."

"Why not?"

"Don't know. Only the Norns do, or in more English terminology, the Fates of the Norse Pantheon. Just know that I did try to get back to you, but I wasn't permitted or allowed to due to whatever the Norns had planned for you and I. Not a day goes by that I didn't try to find a way to get to you."

"So, what did you do in the meantime?" Steve asked as he listened to his brother.

"I learned more magic, healing, metal work, battled many of Asgards great warriors, including Prince Thor. Married the so-called Goddess of War, Lady Sif. Had a son that I named after you and Bucky..."

"Wwwhhhaaattt?" Steve said, his jaw going slack as he went into stunned silence.

"Yeah, here, let me show you." Pulling the picture from his breast pocket, he showed Steve the picture of a woman and a boy, whom he assumed to be Sif and little Steven James Rogers. There was Joe standing beside Sif, Joes arm around her with the boy in front. A tall black man in gold armor stood next to Sif. "Whose the dark skinned guy in the gold armor?" he asked as he handed the picture back.

"That's Heimdall the All seer, Sif's brother and my brother in-law."

"Wow, Uncle huh?" Steve murmured as he lowered his head in thought, then looked back at Joe, "You Jack-ass."

Joe just chuckled in good fun as Steve barely pushed him. "You got bigger too. Only difference between us is that ugly hair on your face."

"Hhheeeyyy, I'll have you know, my wife thinks it makes me look manly." Joe shot back.

"She would." Both brothers shared a good long laugh before it was time for them to get serious. "So, what all did I miss...shit, sorry. Forgot you've only been back barely two hours."

"It's cool. From what I've seen, the tech has been enhanced where communications and flight are concerned as well as the cars. I found out Howard had a son, and when I arrived, it was him who gave me this mobile cell that looks like a piece of glass that is surrounded in plastic." Joe exclaimed as he showed off the mobile device.

"Wow." the Captain said as he examined it and held it as if it was brittle.

"Yeah and the fact that he has begun a career of playing the hero by making suits of armor that can enable him to fly and have massive amounts of power and strength, and is now called Iron-Man."

"Iron-Man? What about Howard?" he asked thoughtfully.

"He's dead, Steve. An assassin took him out. And from the way Heimdall told me about the way it happened, we may not have gotten rid of HYDRA completely."

Steve wore a dark look at that as his eyes narrowed.

"Any way, we'll take care of that as soon as you're in top form and ready for action. Excuse me a sec, brother." Joe asked as he reached over and hit the communications button. "Hey, Hawk-Eye, you still reading me?"

 _"Yeah, Gryff. What's up?"_

"Guess who's up and lucid?"

 _"Cap?"_

"Yeah uh, this is Captain Steve G. Rogers, to whom am I speaking to?"

 _"This is Clint Barton, also known as Hawk-Eye. God it's amazing to hear your voice, Captain."_

"Thanks. I think."

 _"Hey Cap, Gryff, listen, I've been informed to tell you that when you land, Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. would like to talk to you."_

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Steve queried.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. They need to speak and debrief you, the both of you."

"Why does S.H.I.E.L.D. need to speak to us?" Steve asked.

 _"Because Agent Carter and Howard Stark founded it after the War when you were both lost."_ he explained over the radio. _"S.H.I.E.L.D. was a way of keeping your legacy alive and keep the world safe. They want to know anything you may have to tell them that may be of great importance."_

"Sounds reasonable." Steve said as Joe nodded.

"Hey Hawk-Eye, you think they'll let me keep the plane?"

 _"That's not up to me sir. If I had my way and was you, I would. Anyway, you're coming up on Kennedy now, guys. See you on the ground. Gonna patch you in with the tower now."_

"Roger that, Hawk-Eye. And hey, thanks. See you on the ground." Joe called back.

 _"Your welcome. Later. Oh, and welcome home guys."_

This time, Steve was directed by Kennedy's Air Tower on where to land. From within the viewport of the ship of the Valkyrie, Joe watched as security and medical personnel waiting at the far end of the roadway. The moment the ship was directed to a hangar, Steve managed to power it down. "Congratulations Steve. You flew and landed your first plane. We're keeping it."Joe said as he tapped Steve's shoulder. The Super Soldier looked at his brother questioningly and smiled. His brother hasn't changed, no matter how long either were gone. And he wouldn't have Joe any other way. Grabbing his helmet and shield, Joe grabbed Steve by the left shoulder and both disappeared in golden light.

Both reappeared outside the front of the ship, "Well, that's different. You upgraded your mode of teleportation? I like it even better than the feeling of being squeezed through a tube."

"You can thank Queen Frigga for that." Joe answered.

"Who's Queen Frigga?" a new voice called out. Both turned to see a dark skinned individual in a black shirt, black pants, fashionable shoes, a fancy trench coat, and a eye-patch.

"And you are?" Steve asked.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm sure Agent Barton who will be joining us shortly informed you that I was to speak and debrief you." He held out a hand that both men took one after the other.

"Quick question, do we get to keep the plane, because I really want it." Joe asked thumbing his hand back at the plane.

Fury just smirked, "I'm sure we can work something out, Mr. Rogers." Before Fury could say anything further, a bit of noise began as reporters and such tried to enter the Hangar in order to follow Tony Stark while looking at the Valkyrie and snapping off some shots, but thankfully Fury was able to get his Agents to handle the situation and keep them back. It was a safe bet that many had seen both Steve and Joe in their suits as Tony walked up to them.

"Hey, there they are. Guy's what's up? Did you miss me?" Tony was looking at Joe the entire time he asked that question. "Is that the plane? Wow, nice repair job. Magic, huh?" he asked as he began walking around the undercarriage of the plane in order to visually examine it.

As Stark was admiring the ship, Joe noticed marks on Starks neck and walked up to him, pulling down on one of the side collars and seeing metal-like markings on his neck that did not match up with what he knew to be road rash.

"Hey, what are you doin', man?" Stark asked, trying to hide his neck.

"You're being poisoned." Joe said in concern.

"No, I'm good."

"You're definitely not good, Stark. I'm a healer, I can help you."

"I can handle it. I'm fine. So, welcome back to Earth and life," he said as he looked from Joe to Steve. "My old man had been hoping to find you after all these years. Sadly, he didn't live to see this momentous occasion, how about a photo. I want a photo." he said as he pulled both men into a stance where he had both arms on either soldiers shoulders. Snapshots of light escalated tenfold as photographers took Steve, Joe, and Tony's pictures. Before too long the crowd was forced to disperce and leave followed by Stark minutes later after he took one last photo of the Valkyrie with his new cell, though Joe tried to give the other one back, Tony refused and showed off his new one and then left.

Both brothers wore dumbfounded looks for a moment when it was all said and done, "Wow, did that just happen?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Steve answered with a faraway look.

"Captain, Lieutenant, if it's all the same to you, nightfall is almost upon us and I'm sure you both got as many questions as I do." Both turned back to Fury and nodded. The Director wore a relieved look as a balding man came forward with two folders and a look like a kid who got his favorite toy from the toy store as Fury introduced Agent Phil Coulson and Agent Barton who shook both mens hands.

Joe let Steve go first as night approached and by the time Steve was done answering what he knew with Joe giving what little information he knew to back up Steve's words, the Director and Agent turned to Joe. But before Joe could answer any of their question, he felt a familiar power come to Earth, not once but twice as he had stood up and looked outside the hangar the moment the first power passed his senses.

"No, it couldn't be." he said softly as he felt the second power enter Earth minutes after the first.

"Mr. Rogers?...Lieutenant?" Fury called out.

Joe held out a hand as the power faded. Steve walked up to his brother and looked out into the night sky, "What is it?"

"Thor is here. He must have did it this time." Joe answered.

"Thor? As in the Norse God of Thunder?" Fury asked as he walked up and stood on Joes other side and looked him in the eyes with his one good eye.

"Believe it or not, they exist. The Norse Pantheon. Though Odin will deny they are God's, they are extremely long lived and very powerful. I should know, as I've been in Asgard for almost seventy years. I even married one and..." He went to say more but grasped his chest where his heart was when he felt the bond between he and Sif fluctuate and gasped as he grabbed the side of his head and closed his eyes as he felt Sif cry out to him.

 _"Joseph, husband."_ he heard her voice call out to him.

"Sif, what has happened?"

 **Here's the newest chapter. Will try and allow both movies to go on as they did in order to allow Steve and Joe acclimate to the changes of this time period. But Joe will make his entrance at the end of Thor in order to protect his wife. So, read and review. And thank you for all the positive feedback you've given me. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 7 Loki's fall

**Brothers of Liberty**

 **Ch. 7 Loki's fall**

 **I do not own Harry Potter and or the Avengers**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Ch. 7 Loki's fall**

It was a tense few days for both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Rogers brothers. They had two sets of problems that needed dealing with. The first was dealing with Tony Starks shenanigans and the second was the issue of Thor's fall from grace. It would be a troublesome week for Joe as he wanted to aid Stark with his current problems until he realized that Stark could take care of himself.

After Sif mentally communicated with Joe through their bond and told him what had happened back on Asgard, she also explained what Odin had done in stripping Thor of his power and his titles. The fact that Joe felt and confirmed Mjolnirs presence and informed Fury how the hammer that fell to Earth minutes after Thor's fall was indeed Asgardian property, in this case Thor's weapon. Once he had a decent shower and given S.H.I.E.L.D. issued clothing in order to mix in with the civilian crowd, Joe tracked down and found Thor unconscious and in a hospital. After scanning his mind, Joe was also able to confirm that Thor's powers were indeed merely bound by Odin instead of being lost.

Before any unlucky passerby could get anywhere near the fallen hammer, Joe shifted to and walked into the crater where the Hammer fell. Kneeling next to it, he then waved his hand and scanned the hammer and found that Odin had placed an enchantment on the hammer. Realizing what the enchantment it was, Joe warded the area surrounding the crater and called out to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. _"Fury here."_

"It's as I feared after what Sif told me, Director. Thor disobeyed and very much likely got into an argument with Odin, leading to the reason for his having been cast out of Asgard, with his powers bound and his titles stripped. An extremely powerful enchantment has been placed on Mjolnir, and I'm willing to bet it was done so by Odin himself."

 _"What kind of Enchantment?"_

"Ever read the sword in the stone?" Joe queried humorously as Directory Fury went quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

 _"Understood. I'm guessing you've taken care of ensuring no one save members of S.H.I.E.L.D. can get anywhere near it?"_

"Yes, but only for the moment anyway. But, this is a moment for Thor to reflect on what he's done wrong. His intentions were noble, yet his actions were outright stupid since he placed my wife in danger, sir. If I'd done what he did to find out the truth, since Sif explained to me what happened, I would have done it discreetly. If the Jotunns could enter into Asgard and break into the weapons vault as easily as they did, then it was only right for Thor to investigate. Regardless if Odin forbid it, Thor was right in being suspicious as far as I am concerned. The Jotunns broke Odins truce when they entered into Asgardian territory and killed the guards of the weapons vault, but it was Thor's arrogance which forced him into a verbal argument with his father. This in of itself would have forced Odins hand, causing him to de-power Thor and pull a page out of the Bible and banish his son to Earth, sir. Now the only thing I can think of is how did the Jotunn's get into Asgard and what is the clue I'm not seeing?" he said the last part as if to himself.

 _"What do you think we should do about the weapon?"_ Fury called back.

"Well, we'll let some of the civilians come nearby upon it until Thor's awakening. He needs to learn some humility. Norns know, I tried to beat some into him during my time on Asgard. If he was to learn that the hammer followed him to Earth or as the Asgardians call it Midgard, he'll come for it and attempt to retrieve it. I'll place some of my own enchantments on the hammer so that only Thor can wield it when he's earned it. Chief word, being 'Earned'!. If you can, send for Coulson and lets see how well he can act with Thor. By the by, can he act?" Joe asked, as he placed his own magic on the hammer and dis-spelled the wards he raised.

 _"I'm confident in Coulsons abilities."_ The Director answered through the ear piece.

"Good. Oh, and when S.H.I.E.L.D. does take over the area, make sure to bring in some heavy guys with fighting backgrounds, give Thor a more than adequate challenge. Don't get me wrong, he's a more than capable fighter, but he's more or less a really strong mortal now, or at least for the moment, that needs a good fight to knock him down a peg or two."

 _"Understood."_ came back the reply, though Joe could almost hear the smug reply in Fury's voice when Joe made his suggestion.

"By the way, were you able to get me the property I asked for?" Joe asked as he moved away from the crater after shifting out of it and looking around. He had disillusioned himself as his ears had caught the sound of a very large truck approaching. He turned to look at the truck as it drew nearer. Seeing a heavy duty extended cab truck in white coating approaching, he then turned back around and started walking away until he shifted towards the town to get his brother a cup of coffee before he shifted to Steve.

 _"We were able to on the Asgardian gold you gave us. I even made sure that only I and Coulson know of it."_

"Good. Having Maria in the know just feels wrong. Don't get me wrong, she's a good soldier, but she just rubs me the wrong way. Like she has problems making the right choices when necessary."

 _"I can get what you are saying. But why do you need the Castle and surrounding grounds and miles of a worthless property, let alone the fact its a former medieval town that's withered and aged?"_

"Because, it holds sentimental value to me. I intend to fix it when I can." Joe said as he ordered two large coffees to go at a local walk-in diner, thanking the lady at the counter after she made the cups and handed them to him. He tipped her extra with a ten, winking as he turned and began to walk, yet failed to see the blush on the aging womans face. When he exited the diner seconds later and turned a corner, he shifted back to the temporary housing he and Steve shared courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D.

 _"Understood."_ he heard as the communications ended with a 'click' as Joe ended the call. When he entered the apartment, he found Fury sitting with Steve, inside the apartment, drinking his own coffee. Steve was stacking some History books of the events that passed while he and his brother were 'gone', books that he had bought to pass the time while Fury was obviously amused at the Captains actions.

 **Flashback**

The day after their return, Joe and Steve went to their former home and retrieved their belongings that were still hidden under Joe's magic. Joe canceled out a good portion of his old magic except the stasis spells.

Joe was amazed how everything was as he left them when he and Steve left. Nothing was out of place, not even the car. Fury and Coulson, both of whom joined the brothers with a few extra Agents in two vehicles, whom were blown away with the 'Car', a Motel T-Ford, that was parked before them.

They watched as Steve ran a hand over the hood on the passenger side with Joe copied him on the drivers side. Walking up to and entering the drivers side, Joe lowered the visor where he knew the key was. With the key now in his hands and then sliding into the ignition switch, the moment he turned the key, Joe sighed with relief as the engine turned over and thrummed and purred like a kitten. "You missed me, didn't you baby?" Joe said softly as he ran his hands over the wheel and then the dashboard.

The brothers then gathered what remaining belongings they had on the abandoned property as well as the hidden stash of out dated currency that Fury informed them would be worth several thousand dollars in the current market. Steve then hopped into the passenger side with Fury and Phil being offered a ride once the car pulled out of the now empty garage. Joe had already hit the car with a cleaning charm as the dust vanished when he first touched it. Both men hopped into the back passenger seats with Fury issuing a car to take the lead and another following from behind as they were given new accommodations to call home.

Fury pulled some strings and added the outdated cash to the now open accounts for the brothers. They learned that the currency the brothers had retrieved were in fact in over the estimated $50,000 dollars area, give or take and added with the reopened military accounts as well as the gold Joe brought with him from Asgard which was in the several millions, the brothers were quite well off with what they had altogether.

Coulson offered to take the Model T-Ford for a refit. He knew some people that could apply some of the top of the line tech and automotive material to the car. Joe agreed as did Steve as they passed the keys to the Agent who promised to return it better than ever. Joe was already missing her when Phil pulled out and took off with her.

 **Flashbacks end**

Fury had Joe return to New Mexico and check on the object that landed that night before it attracted any attention. He of course found the hammer and tracked down Thor. Seeing things were calm for the moment, he left the still unconscious Thunderer in the hospital and went to the hammer and opened communications to Fury and explained what he found and set things up that he hoped would finally humble his friend.

He was surprised to find Fury in the new apartment with Steve when he turned off the communications device after Fury hung up with him while giving Steve his coffee. Steve turned to take the still hot coffee, and 'hmmm'd' in appreciation after taking his first gulp. "Good coffee."

"I know, right?" Joe chuckled. Seeing Fury had his own, he offered the Director some breakfast as he wanted to make he and Steve some freshly made food on their official first day back in the world and inside the apartment. When Fury accepted, Steve and Fury watched as Joe used his magic to aid him in the kitchen in making the food, when all was ready, all three sat down to a hearty meal of scrambled eggs, sausages, juice, toast, pancakes, and even more coffee.

While they ate, Fury slipped Joe two sets of folders, one being the deed to the property he wanted in Scotland, the second was some people whose family Joe had placed protection enchantments on all those years ago before his induction to the military.

Inside the second file, Harry's eyes found names of those he hoped to see, popped out to him, Hermione Granger, Lily Evans, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks, the Finnegans, and more. These were names of the muggleborns and half-blooded witches and wizards he knew from his past life, existing in this life as they would have in their past life without the Magical world effecting their lives. There were pictures attached to the pages of names showing that indeed in this life, they looked the same in this life as they did in the last. Even Vernon, whom had once again married Lily Evans sister, Petunia. Of course, Lily and Petunias parents Harold and Rose Evans did not like this arrangement and would have disowned and disinherited Petunia if not for Lily interfering and instead taking over the Head of House role since both were of Nobility. Lily took over as Duchess of Pottermoore while Petunia was under her younger sister. Lily of course went beyond the normal education after Petunia refused to go to University with her early schooling completed, becoming instead a housewife while Vernon began working as an accountant in a tech firm. Lily wound up earning a teaching Degree and became a teacher several years later, teaching chemistry at Oxford beside one Severus Tobias Prince and was rumored to be dating him, making Joe grimace somewhat. He knew whom Severus Prince was in his past life, someone in whom he named his son after.

Hermione, whom was a former student of Lily Evans, became a librarian in the school even though she was almost as smart if not smarter than Ms. Evans. As Joe guessed, Hermione had more in common with books more than anything which is partially why she was a Librarian in the same school Lily Evans taught at. Neither women married. Of course, if one was to look deeper, every muggleborn and half-blood name he remembered from his past life that he had Fury and Coulson look into, all of them went to Oxford, some of which remained till this day and others who took jobs nearby. Something didn't sit right with Joe as he leaned back, once the final page slipped from his hand. Steve also had been reading the information his brother read once he finished each page.

With a perplexed expression on his face, Steve looked to Joe who wore an expression of wonder, "You thinking they remembered their past lives like you did and maintained their magic?" Steve asked.

"Maybe. Crime in that area of Europe is down, way down. Too much for my liking." Joe answered. "I'm going to take a trip down there soon once this thing with Thor is done with and investigate. Wanna join me?" he asked, looking at his older brother.

"Sure." Steve answered with a nod. "Might need my shield though."

"That's still undergoing some modifications, but should be ready by then." Fury spoke up.

Later that day, Fury left, leaving the brothers to themselves and doing some light reading of their new history based books of the events of the last seventy years when a honk interrupted them. Getting up, opening, and putting his head out the darkened window, Steve smiled and looked towards and at his brother, "Hey, Phils back with your old girl."

"Hey, don't call her old. She's well aged." Joe shot back with a fake pout before transforming it into a smile as he placed a marker on the page he was reading and got up to stick his own head out of the window. Phil was exiting the car and looking up with a smile, "We'll be down in a second." he hollered down.

Phil Coulson nodded as Steve and Joe stood up, Joe grabbing Steve by the shoulder, he flashed them both down below and next to Coulson. By outward appearance, the Model T Ford looked the same, but Joe felt she was different than what he remembered as Phil explained how the frame and chassis had to be altered in order to put a V-8 engine in it with the best tech and automotive enhancements in her. The wheels themselves were replaced with todays much larger wheels. The inner materials were amazing. The leather on the seats felt and looked great, the floorboards had soft carpeting with special rubber shielding. Blue neon Glowing stereo system and surround sound was added with the speedometer and other meters glowing as well in orange neon. There was a computer system as well inside the windshield as Phil explained all the changes, as well as the fact that the car in of itself was heavily armored in bulletproof glass and fiberglass. The black outer coating of the car was shining from the outside over head street lights shined down. Under the hood, the engine was glowing with a very light blue neon light while it revealed all of the changes made. Joe just fell in love with her all over again ad he rained kiss after kiss on his beloved cars hood once it came down.

Steve just laughed his ass off at his brothers theatrics while Phil just filmed it on his phone. Before he knew it, Joe had him in a bear-hug and was swinging him left and right, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." In appreciation for what Phil did to his car that he called 'Lily Luna', in memory of his little girl, the brothers made him a dinner worth remembering followed by a beer or two. Two days passed, after awakening from a good nights sleep and after a jog together and some much needed sparring, the brothers had just finished cleaning up, taking turns in the shower when Joe felt Sif in his mind through their bond and informing him that that she and the Warriors three had just touched down wherever Thor was, hoping to bring him back home. Little Steve was with them as for some unknown reason, she did not feel it was safe enough to leave him in Asgard as Loki was seemingly not himself and began acting peculiar. She didn't trust Steve would be safe back home, so he came with her to Midgard.

When Steve saw his brother summon his suit, he became serious and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know. I'll find out soon enough. I'll be back." Not bothering to see his brothers worried look, with his staff in hand, Joe concentrated on Sif and Steven, and in seconds, disappeared to New Mexico moments after the others had already found Thor. Steven, upon sensing his father at the same time as Sif felt her husbands approach, turned and rushed into his arms, allowing Joe to hoist his son up and higher into his arms. The moment his son was in his arms, Sif joined them.

Looping his arms around his wife and hugging his family for all they were worth, Joe kissed his wife and then Steve on his forehead, "God I missed you guys." Joe said as he squeezed them closer and breathing in their scent to help in believing they were with him.

"Joseph." The familiar voice of the fallen Prince called out, though his tone was saddened and yet somewhat glad to see him. Lowering his son down and letting go of Sif, Joe approached Thor until both were eying one another.

"Thor." Joe said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" A female voice asked. Thor introduced Joe and the others to a female scientist whose name was Jane Foster while also introducing another by the name of Erik Selvig and Janes intern called Darcy who swore up and down that she'd seen Joe in town several times. Joe gave Thor a dressing down for putting his wife in danger where the incident on Jotunheim was concerned. Properly cowed, the fallen Prince apologized and promised that if he could undo what he did, he would. Joe, seeing the sincerity in Thors' words, accepted the apology while grasping his arm as a sign of respect. Seeing that Sif and the other Warriors Three had yet to be introduced, Volstagg decided to blurt it out before Thor or Joe could speak. They all laughed a bit when Selvig realized he had heard of and knew of Lieutenant Joseph Rogers in which the Wizard admitted he was the and is the same man. He even informed them that he had found and revived his frozen brother who was back in New York, trying to acclimate to the time change since being frozen in the Arctic for almost seventy years. He would have said more while telling tales of his and Steves many adventures when he and the other Asgardians sensed something approaching. Having felt this power before, he and everyone else exited the building when they looked and saw that on the outskirts of the Town, the sky clouded over and then a loud boom was heard as something large fell from the sky, and it was then, he knew, the Destroyer had arrived.

"Odin..." Joe growled out

"No, not Odin," Sif corrected with a growl, "Loki!" It was then that things began to fall into place in Joes mind after she and the other Asgardians explained what they had learned back home and even Thor told him what Loki had told him when the Son of Coul captured him for trying to take back Mjolnir. The fact that Loki claimed Odin was dead and his claim being proven unfounded with Sif's, Stevens, and the Warrior Three's arrival and witness against Loki's claims, showed that Loki had fallen further than Thor did. Within his mind, the clues Joe sought regarding Thors situation finally made sense when Sif had told him about what had occurred in Asgard, earlier in the week. With Loki revealed as a traitor and had betrayed their people and his family, it left him making a choice he didn't feel comfortable making, but decided there was no other choice. Decision made, Joe made a plan with Sif and the Warriors Three whom went their separate paths to cut the Destroyer off, and that plan did not involve a depowered Prince, though he wouldn't know until days later of Thors fate. Walking into the main streets and moving towards the walking suit of enchanted metal, Joe began to mentally come up with a set of defensive and offensive magical attacks as he saw from one quick look to the left that the Warriors Three and Sif was following the plan as they ran past the other side of the buildings in which he walked near. Steven had been left with Dr. Selvig, Darcy Lewis, and Jane Foster, much to his complaining until a look from his father had him obeying his fathers wishes. Joe charged his son to watch after the Midgardians until his return. Steven didn't want to do as he was told, but when his father looked at him and gave him his mission, he was left with no other choice as he touched the pommel of his short sword and nodded at his father in acquiesce.

Now standing several meters from the spiked mystical armor that was undoubtedly being controlled by his friend and fellow practitioner of Magic, Loki, Joe looked up into what should have been the Destroyers head and spoke, "Loki, I know you can hear me. Please, don't do this. Don't make me fight this thing because I will fight until my last breath to stop it, and if I must, you. So please, my brother in Magic, stand down and return the Destroyer from whence it came."

The giant metal armor turned its head slightly to the side and looked as if to think on his words when Joe noticed the buildup of flames in its neck and head area. Acting quickly, Joe slammed his staff into the ground and erected a powerful golden magical energy shield that took the full blunt of the mystical fire. Joe had to turn his head away slightly as though the flames were kept at bay, the heat of the flames still permeated through the shield.

Dropping to one knee, he placed a palm onto the ground and sent a strong push of magic into the Earth, this had allowed four sets of Earth-made hands grab both legs of the Destroyer at first, yanking the metal construct to its knees, and then the second set of Earth based hands grasping the arms of the Destroyer, and pulled, dropping it to its knees while its hands were placed palm down onto the ground. This gave Sif the opening she needed to jump from the roof of a nearby building and slam her double bladed sword straight through the kneeling suit of armors' back and out its front. She smirked, thinking it was over, but Joe knew better as the suit appeared to have died, only to 'awaken' and begin reconfiguring itself. "Sif, get that ass moving." Joe yelled out.

Sif, realizing her blunder, let go of her weapon and jumped to the side only to land on the ground as a blast of fire almost touched and burned her as it began to rise, breaking the earth made restraining hands that held it down and her sword easily sliding through its body and remaining stuck in the ground. Hogunn and Fandral tried to launch Volstagg at the backside of the Destroyer in order to bring his War-Ax to bare down on it, yet, the suit stopped the flying obese warrior by quickly spinning around and backhanding him back into a cars windshield.

It was about to spew its fire at the stunned and hurt warrior until a large Earth-made fist construct quickly rose from the ground and punched it as if with an uppercut to its chin, sending it flying onto its back by several meters.

Having retrieved her sword, Sif watched as Joe transfigured his staff into a circular shield and hurled it straight at the head of the now rising armor. It ricocheted off the head, bringing it once more back onto its backside. The transfigured shield flew back to Joes hand and resumed its original form of a staff.

Loki must have had enough because the suit of armor hit the ground hard enough with both fists in order to hurl itself back onto its feet quickly. Joe barely had enough time to erect a shield again, but Sif could see that the Destroyers power was weakening her husbands magic. Joe, whom was sweating and gritting his teeth, concentrated in order to keep the shield up when the Destroyer stopped firing, walked up to and before the shield, reared back a fist and plowed through the magical barrier. Joe went to rise after stumbling back a bit when the Destroyer had kicked him into the air as if he was a ball, causing him to fly back many yards, where he not only hit the ground hard, but skidded several feet before coming to a complete stop.

 **"JJJJJOOOOOOSSSSEEEEPPPPHHH!"** Sif cried out as she ran to her husbands side and found him unconscious, blood pooling from his mouth. She pulled him into her lap and began to search his body frantically. She felt broken bones that appeared to have been broken several times over, something that would take much of his magical energy reserves to repair. She never saw Thor walking up to the armor with her shield in his hand, but she did see and felt Steven run up to her and his fathers side and cried out for his father to wake up.

Moments later, like Joe, Thor too was sent flying back after being backhanded by the Destroyer who acted as if it was walking away when Thor pleaded with Loki through the armor itself and payed the price. Almost a minute later, Sif and Steven were forced to look up as they felt and saw Mjolnir fly through the sky, where it turned and flew into Thors outstretched hand when moments ago, he was very close to Death.

Suddenly, Thors body was bombarded with Lightning as he was healed and re-empowered, in doing so, regaining the power that was taken from him by Odin. Storm clouds covered the sky as the lightning touched down, bathing Thor in its power. Two times, Mjolnir was sent at the Destroyer from the lightning, the first strike, turning its head slightly, the second time, it knocked it on its backside. The lightning show ended, showing Thor as he was before Odin stripped him of his power as he held an arm out and held out his arm with Mjolnir flying into it. Twirling his hammer, he launched up and flew into the sky, using his restored power to summon a tornado and having it obey his will. The suit tried to hold itself to the ground, but Thor would not be denied, as he used his restored power to pull the magical armor into the air where it attempted to fire its powerful magical fire at him. Using Mjolnir to deflect the fire-based attack two times. Thor then flew downward as the Destroyer fired another blast of its fire, only for Mjolnir to plow through the flame and eventually its head, destroying the armor in the process.

The battle over, Thor came down first, followed by the now twisted metal hunk of Asgardian armor that slammed down upon the small towns street in a heap. With the Asgardian storm receding after the short battle ended, Thor, seeing his friend laying unconscious in a crying Sif's arms, rushed to his side. Selvig, Darcy, and Jane too rushed to their side. After the Warriors Three joined the now kneeling group, none saw or heard the approaching vehicles of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents until Phil Coulson himself knelt by Joes side, "We can help him. The hospitals nearby, we can get there quickly with our transports."

"He's got many fractured and near grounded ribs that sustained much damage from that...thing." Dr. Selvig said, pointing at the clearly damaged Asgardian armor, as he had already checked and felt the pulverized ribs of the War Hero. "We have to be careful with him. He also has a concussion, possibly internal bleeding, maybe more than that. I can't tell beyond what I see and feel."

Sif and Steven would join the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents with Joe in their vehicles as he was gently lifted and placed into the cars and was rushed to the Hospital while Thor and the Warriors Three returned to Asgard. Captain Steven Rogers would enter the recovery room his brother was lying unconscious in almost a day after Sif aided in her husbands emergency operation with what limited medical knowledge she herself knew and revealed that she had some idea how to help in Joes recovery with some Asgardian Magical items she had on hand. The idea that his magic and some potions she had on her person could aid the fallen hero, helped them greatly and would be closely monitored by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Agent Phil Coulson in order to ensure that the Asgardian Medicine didn't go no farther than the hospital itself. She learned that Heimdal could not open the Bifrost a little over an hour later when Jane Foster arrived to question her and explained what happened upon Thor and the Warrior Threes departure from Earth. The skies clouded over and thundered, colors flashed, and then silence with the clouds parting, showing a calm, clear sky. It was then she was certain that she and her son were stranded on Midgard.

Sif was currently curled up on a chair, clearly asleep as Steven was allowed to lay in his fathers bed, curled up on his side, only to cry himself to sleep after seeing his father unconscious, his face riddled with scars while there was also a thick gauze wrapped around his head and bandages on his face and arms. Joe and Sifs weapons and shield were lying against the wall near her chair along with Stevens short sword. Steve Rogers whom had learned through Agent phil Coulson and Nick Fury what happened to his brother, quickly, yet quietly, walked into the recovery room his brother was in, only to pause and look upon his brother, lying unconscious with his son lying on top of him, and Sif mere inches away, fast asleep in a chair beside Joes bed.

Phil had called him, stating that it was an emergency. When asked, the First Avenger was informed by both Coulson and Fury of an Asgardian armor Sif and Thor called the Destroyer, being controlled by the Asgardian traitor called Loki who was Thors brother, and was the one whom sent the armor to Earth, in a small town in New Mexico, in the attempt to kill his brother Thor, only for Joe, Sif, and the other Asgardians to make an attempt to stop it. At first it looked like they would succeed, only the Destroyers managed to overcome Joes magic and nearly killed him and Thor, only for the Thunder Gods hammer Mjolnir, to take off from where it was buried and flew into Thors hand, restoring his lost powers, allowing Thor to destroy the armor.

Thor and his friends minus Sif and little Steven would return to Asgard, yet it was theorized that whatever happened to Thor on Asgard, broke the Bifrosts connection between Asgard and Earth. This in itself stranded the Female Warrior and her and Joes son on Earth, but she was adamant that she remain by her husbands side. Sif must have noticed someone else being in the room as she began to awaken, inhaling as she did so, stretched out her arms, and then opening her eyes, only for them to fall on whom she guessed was her brother in-law. Steve came around to his other side across from the Warrior Goddess and rested his hands on the beds side bars, gazing down upon his twin.

Seeing his sister in-law waking up, he smiled as she looked at him, but before he could say anything, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents guarding the doors entrance outside allowed a nurse to come in and check on the still unconscious hero. A young golden, near ginger haired young woman in a white nurses outfit came and began her duties in checking his vitals and saline input. Once she was satisfied, she turned to the Legendary Captain and the Warrior Goddess, "He'll be fine." she said with a positive smile, hugging her pad to her chest. "I may not know about Asgardian Magical Medicine, but from how strong his vitals look and his advanced healing due to his magic, he should be up and about in a day or two."

"Thank you, Nurse..." Steve went to say before the nurse blushed and gave her name freely to the Captain.

"Sharon Captain. Nurse Sharon." she said gently so as not to wake the father and son who slept.

So entranced by how beautiful the nurse looked, Steve's face reddened as he blushed.

"Would you please, stop...blu-blushing and ask...her...out Steve? Or ask her out...for a...cup of coffee...at least." croaked a now awakening Joseph Rogers while also muttering the last bit as if to himself as he slowly fought the sleep that still plagued to draw him back under.

"Joseph," Sif suddenly cried out as she went to her husbands side. Lowering the side bars, she took his hand into her own, "How do you feel?"

"Like I got...run over by a...bilgesnipe." he answered, chuckling at first before he started coughing.

"Bilge...snipe?" Steve asked as he stood next to Sif.

"Don't ask." Joe drawled out while fighting the pain he was most assuredly in. "Have you met my wife yet, Steve?"

"You know, I don't believe I did." the elder Rogers answered as he turned to his apparent sister in-law and held out a hand, "Hi, I'm Steve."

Sif was reluctant to take his hand at first until she gathered her courage and instead grasped his forearm, "Sif, Josephs wife, Shield Maiden, Warrior, and mother to your nephew."

"I guess that makes us family. So, how did you two...?" Steve went to ask as he looked at his brother who had fallen back under while leaning his head on his still sleeping sons head. Seeing this, Steve sighed and went to sit in a seat as the nurse had already left almost a minute earlier to give them some privacy. Finding a chair, Sif and Steve took the time to get to know one another, only to take the time to eat and or relieve themselves later in the day.

It would be a few days later before the gathered family would be allowed to take Joe from the hospital, and which of whom was given a ride back to New York, via Phil Coulson. With Steve and Sif's help, Joe would be back on his feet in no time as they would then be given a tour of their former world in its current state by the same Agent and visited a time or two by Tony Stark to pick Joe and Sif's brain about Asgard and how advanced its technology is.

 **One week later**

 **England**

 **Oxford University**

The Rogers family had spent a bit of time acclimating to life, returning to a world that passed them all by, minus the younger Steven who had spent his first time on Midgard rather well. They had visited the Smithsonian in Washington D. C. to see the special hall area that paid tribute to both Captain America and his brother the Joseph 'the Gryphon' Rogers. Joe had whined somewhat as the original name he wanted to use wasn't even brought up in the video montages that showed them and Bucky Barnes and their brother Commando's.

They had learned that only Gabe and Dum Dum were the surviving members, both of which the brothers had paid a surprise visit to. Both were ecstatic to see their long missed friends after so long a time and even got a chance to meet Sif and Joes son who was named in honor of both Steve and Bucky. Both regailed tales of Steve and Joes many exploits, up to and including the many times Dum Dum became Joes unofficial taste tester when he went and recreated his magically hard brewed Fire Whiskey. Not many could put it down their gullet like Joe, Steve, Dum Dum, Morita, Bucky, or even the General himself without passing out or falling on their asses.

Fury got the family the special clearance needed to get to Europe, as well as the first class tickets. But first came the shopping as none could go on wearing S.H.I.E.L.D. issued uniforms all the time. Joe sent out a cry for help in this instance to Tony's girlfriend/ CEO of Stark Enterprises. Tony and his longtime friend James Rhodes would take both Stevens while Sif insisted Joe would come with her and Pepper Potts so she could try on outfits in front of him. Tony mock cried for him and then laughed as did Steve and Rhodey. Little Steven was confused until his Uncle told him that either his dad or he would explain when he was a little older.

A few hours later and many embarrassing moments of trying to hide his pride while his wife tried on and wore the most provocative clothing that was too damn sexy not to look at, the Rogers were finally ready for their trip. Once there, they rented a three room condominium and took the time to find a place to get a quick bite to eat. After hailing a cab, they were dropped off at the University.

Joe went in first followed by his family as he had to stop someone, most likely a student according to their age, for directions to the Directors Office or whatever was known as the Principle and or Deans office. After being given a set of directions, they met up with the individual in charge who was more than perplexed in being in the company of two recently returned living legends as well as being in the presence of someone whom was once worshiped as a Goddess at one point of time in human history.

After speaking to the head of the school, he and his party was escorted to the class of one of his teachers, one Professor Lily Evans. Her last chemistry class period had finally ended when the five person group made it to her office.

Her back was turned to the Dean when the door opened, but she must have felt Joe, Sif, and their son Stevens, power as she slowly stood up straight after leaning over her personnel satchel, and then once again, moved slowly as she turned to look at the group with a curious gaze, only to look upon a set of eyes that matched her own.

The Dean was in the process of introducing Joe, Steve, Sif, and little Steven to the Professor when she barely pushed her magic Joe felt the moment he entered the school. It was like she was trying to figure out the puzzle to Joseph Rogers whom reciprocated the challenge by releasing a bit of his own magic. Her eyes widened as for a moment, for just a 'single' moment, she recognized the magic as a single word escaped her lips before she fell unconscious, "Harry!"

The moment she slumped, Joe acted quickly and caught her before hitting her desk or the floor. Looking to his family, he shrugged nonchalantly, "I should have known she'd recognized my magic."

 **Well, here's the newest chapter. Let me know what you think. Read and review. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 8 Preparing for a battle

**Brothers of Liberty**

 **Ch. 8 Preparing for Battle**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 8 Preparing for Battle**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

 **Private Gym**

"Come on now, I want to see some speed and power now. Show me what moves you got." Joseph Rogers said as he wore a set of practice boxing pads while his son young Steven Rogers, whom wore a set of boxing gloves himself, joined him in the boxing ring, took a defensive stance his dad and Uncle Steve showed him ealry on in the day, and began to hit the practice padds as fast as his father was wanting him to going from slow to fast, counting the hits with him per each blow. Joe would dialogue fake punches over his sons head while doing the counted punches again and again, having his son remember how to place his footing, as well as having him keep moving at the same time.

With Fury's aid, the brother were able to reopen the once closed gym that was near their former home and once was very popular back in the day they both once lived in.

On the other side of the room, Steve Rogers was hitting a rather large punching bag, occasionally glancing at his brother and nephew every few minutes, while making some mental reminders on improving his nephews fighting style, all the while, Lily Evans stood off to the side of the ring with a digital video camera, filming her dimensional son and Grandson. The fact that Captain America was Josephs brother in this life, she took the Initiative and proclaimed Steven family. Already, she was looking at Steve as a second son as she also filmed him as she filmed her boys within the ring. She was even filming Sif doing her own workout routine.

Steve was honored that Ms. Evans chose to consider him a member of her family since she decided to tag along and use her position within the British Government to get an American Visa, and coming with them to the U.S..

Several feet from the ring, Lady Sif Rogers was smiling while working out herself by lifting and lowering a set of dumbbell weights and watching her dimensional mother in-law filming all of her family and brother in-law. The fact that her husband was training their son how to be a warrior with his dimensional Grandmother watching and filming this, just made it all the better, giving her the feeling of being more complete now more than ever.

After visiting Europe, Lily with the aid of the other reborn first generational and former half-bloods of Europe, decided to get to know her former son. Joseph willingly allowed himself to be called her son once more and introduced not just his biological brother, but his son and wife.

 **Flashback**

It had been an emotional reunion for Joe and Lily Evans, but none more so when he introduced his son Steven, making Lily gush at getting to meet one of her dimensional Grandchildren for the first time. She practically compelled the child to come to her with her arms opened wide and inviting as the boy looked to his parents who could only nod. He took that as thier permission to embrace the woman who hugged him back twice as much.

Minutes later, Hermione jean Granger came running down the hall and turned a corner and entered the room in mere minutes, jumped into her best friends arms, and began crying all the while, since she had been there when he died in his last life. When she felt his presence, she quickly ran from the Library, and towards where she felt the more than familiar Magical signature. Harry held her for several moments, consoling his best friend to the best of his abilities while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It's me Hermione. It's really me." he softly said in her ear while rubbing her back.

"Harry." she cried into his shoulder as he held her and she tightening her hold on him. They broke contact as Joe then introduced his brother, wife and son. Her expression was priceless as she was given a chance to meet two legends, one of Nordic Mythology in this life, and a newly returned to life living legand that was the worlds first and only Super Soldier/ Meta-Human.

Severus Snape on the other hand, was not so happy. But the moment he entered Lily Evans Classroom, he coughed into his hands, forcing the large group to look at and make eye contact with him, after which Hermione calmed down from her hyperactive questions and stood off to the side, allowing both her eldest friend and once despised Potions Professor stood and eyed one another for several moments before one of them broke the silence. As it was, it was Snape who did so, "Potter." he spat with narrowed eyes.

Joseph stepped up to the man, and got in his face, mere inches separating them, "Severus." he said neutrally. "It's been many years."

"One could say, that it's been a lifetime." Severus shot back. Both men found it hard to fight it, and finally let their neutral expressions drop and finally smiled, stepping up to and embracing each other and patting each other on the back. "It's good to see you, Harry."

Stepping back while keeping his hands and arms on the Professors shoulders, Harry nodded while still chuckling, "Actually, it's Joseph now. And the feelings mutual Professor. I have so much to tell you." and so, after Lily was finally able to breathe easy, having been afraid that her dimension hopping son and best friend were about to come to blows, sat with the Rogers family and talked. Both Professors and Librarian were amazed that sitting before them, was not only two living legends sitting before them, but three. Captain America, The Gryphon, and the Goddess of Norse Myth, Lady Sif of Asgard.

Both Lily and Hermione were very much bursting with questions about the Nordic Legends and how much truth they held. Severus on the other hand, was astounded that an Midgardian Sorcerer was compatible enough with an Asgardian. So much so that it resulted in a son that was currently sitting before him.

Throughout the week, the Rogers got to know more of Joseph and Hermiones reincarnated friends who joined them in this world. What blew them all away was, Joseph being in possession of the deed to Hogwarts and the land it occupied. Harry placed it in and kept it in Lily's more than capable hands while ideas and plans on how to restore Hogwarts to its once glorious state were thrown around after everyone got an up close look in both its internal and external structures.

The entirety of the Magical community reborn, would work with Joseph, Steven, Lily, and even Severus on how to go about bringing Hogwarts back to life within this world. After several days worth of meeting up with and getting to know old friends, as well as celebrating, plans were drawn up and ideas were made until the entirety of the plans was completed. The Rogers time in Europe was almost up and the Rogers were ready to return to America.

Lily wanted to follow, but Joe didn't want to take her away from her responsibilities or her family. Apparently the Headmaster thought otherwise and informed him and his family that Ms. Evans was long overdue for a vacation, allowing Lily to accept this chance to be with her son for the first time, in a very long time, even if it was in another universe. She had introduced Joe and his family and brother to her parents and explained the bizarre situation with Joe himself confessing to Lily a certain truth about what he had done over 80 years ago before the war with both the Nazi's and HYDRA.

With the Evans, consisting of both Harold Evans and Delilah Evans, Lily's father asked what he meant, Joe admitted and explained how he sought out any magical communities in this reality, and finding none, sought out those families of the Muggleborn persuasion that he knew, up to and including the Evans family and the Granger family. He stated that when he found them, he cast a very powerful protection spell upon both sets of families that would last so long as he lived and or unless he revoked the protection.

The Evans and Lily were confused on what to think of such a thing as the family was always thought to have extremely good luck. The fact that this man thought to come forward and admit the truth changed that idea. Harold Evans wound up having an even deeper respect for the man who would be his dimensional grandson. All of the Rogers were given a warm welcome into Evans family, and yet, Joe was saddened to realize that Petunia was still the shrewd, egotistical, and spiteful woman she was in this life as she was in the last life.

Eventually, it was time to leave. Lily and Hermione who decided to join the Rogers as well, gathered what clothing and toiletries they wanted to take with them, joined the family of four and returned to the U.S..

 **Flashback ends**

A little less than a month later, Hermione was currently out shopping for lunch and some snacks when Fury made his presence known as Joe sensed his brothers distress. Not keeping an eye on his son, he felt a punch to his stomach, a bit of air escaping his lungs, as his brother wound up removing the punching back from its hook with a single powerful punch. His Super Soldier strength was powerful enough to not only knock the bag down, but also tore it open, with sand splashing all over the floor. This caused Lily and Sif to stop and look, followed by young Steven also looking when he heard the bag hit the floor.

Elder Steve looked at all of them, huffing as he observed their worried expressions. "Sorry." he said, as he wiped his brow, grabbed another punching bag and slipped it on its hook.

"You okay Uncle?" little Steven asked as his adopted Grandmother cleaned up the mess with a wave of her hand and restored the bag with the spilled sand in a single wave. She then levitated it next to the other bags bags that were on the floor in a set pattern.

The Super Soldier smiled softly and nodded his thanks, as he turned to his nephew, "I'm okay, Steven." he answered as he then turned to Lily, "Thank you." he said softly and then turned back to and began to hammer his taped fists into the newer bag. He didn't notice the worried looks that his brother, Sif, or Lily had. Joe decided to call a break to the training, causing his brother to also stop and relax a bit as Lily then closed her camera. Sif turned to put the Dumbbells away while Father and Son exited the ring while at the same time, were removing their boxing gloves and Padds.

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. decided it was as good a time to enter as any as he called out, "Trouble sleeping?"

Steve, unwrapping his bandaged hands, turned towards and began walking to his bag. "I've slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill." he answered as he sat down. Hermione took this time to walk in pause, bags of food in her hands while hot drinks in four cup carriers floated behind her. She paused, seeing the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. in front of her,

"Is this a bad time?" she asked nervously.

Lily ran over to help her bring the drinks over as Fury turned around, not really surprised to see Hermione Granger, let alone the floating hot beverages. "Here, let me help you with that dear." Lily said.

"No, not a bad time at all, Ms. Granger." Fury answered as he looked to and moved to allow the women to pass him by.

Hermione paused next to and looked at the man, "You know me?"

"I know 'of' you. I also know of your Father Daniel Granger, Former British Marine, and your Mother Emma, a more than average nurse. Both are Dentists now if I'm not mistaken." he replied. She nodded an affirmative at this, with a bit of nervousness.

"That's my fault, Hermione." Joe spoke up as he and Lily began handing out their own separate orders to both Steve's and Sif while collecting their own orders. "I had him look into you which was why I and my family went to Europe."

Hermione accepted that as she then relaxed a bit and collected her own order and drink. Joe, placing his wrappings into his and Steve's bag, looked up to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., "What's up Director?"

"Why don't you guys ever go out and celebrate, see the world?" he queried looking around the room and at the assembled family while deflecting the question.

Taking a satisfying gulp of his coffee, Steve answered, "When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

"We've made some mistakes along the way." Fury said with a tired sigh. "Some very recently." Joe, seeing the file in Fury's hand, held out his own free hand after setting down his hot drink. Fury handed it over while Steve gave another question.

"You here for a mission, sir?"

"I am."

"Trying to get us back into the world?" Joe asked with a small smirk as he then looked down and opened the folder.

"Trying to save it." Fury corrected. Automatically, everyone felt the seriousness of the situation as the expression Fury wore, showed something had just recently happened, and whatever happened, it wasn't good.

The moment he opened the file, Joe's eyes widened. He tapped Steve on the shoulder, "Steve, the Tesseract." He then looked at Sif whom was looking over his shoulder. He moved the folder into her direction, letting her look.

"You've had the Tesseract for all these years?" Joe asked as he looked at Fury with surprise, shocked beyond anymore words.

"We have." Fury answered in confirmation.

Steve took the file from Joes hand and began to peruse it himself, "HYDRA's secret weapon."

"What's the Tesseract?" Lily asked. Her son and his wife looked at each other before he turned to her and answered.

"The Tesseract is one of six objects of great power. Known as the Space Gem, or Infinity Stone. It's brother Infinity Stones must never be united. And it's also an object that solely belongs to Odin whom had it secreted away here on Earth several centuries ago to keep it hidden and safe."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "What would happen if the Stones were united?"

"Life as we know it, would cease to exist as whoever unites the Stones would attain beyond Godly power. But only one with the more than capable strength is able to unite them." Looking to Fury, Joe asked, "It was taken, wasn't it?"

Looking down, and then raising his head so that the rooms occupants could look him in his one good eye, "Yes. Howard fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for your brother Captain Rogers here. He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Sif asked as Lily looked over Steves shoulder before he handed the folder back to Fury.

"He says his name is Loki."

Everyones head shot up at this. "This is not good. Odin will undoubtedly send Thor to bring Loki back to Asgard as well as the Tesseract." Sif said as she wore a dark look. "How did Loki slip past your senses? How did he get here on Midgard at all?"

"I don't know." Joe answered when he saw the question his wife had given was directed at him. "Loki's always been a resourceful one. He knows what I know, and I know most of what he knows. He also knows what I'm capable of. My question is, what happened when Thor and the others returned to Asgard? How would Loki get to Earth?" Turning back to Fury he asked, "Tell us what happened. Spare no detail as this could give us the clue as to what happened before Loki's arrival." And so, Fury did. Listening with intent focus, Joe, Steve, Sif, Lily, and Hermione waited until Fury was done speaking. Once he was done, Joe sat back in his seat, and contemplating his thoughts. "There's a good chance, wherever Loki came from, it wasn't Asgard."

"Agreed. The 'Staff' Son of Fury speaks of, is not Loki's normal choice of weapon when he mostly uses his daggers." Sif said. "You said there was a blue gem on the staff that powered it?"

"He was using it to alter the minds of my people and Dr. Selvig." replied steely.

"Sif, I got a bad feeling." Joe said looking at his wife with a pale expression.

Fury, his brother Steve, and the others looked between them both, noticing the fearful look they wore. "You don't think he went to...him?" Sif asked.

"There's a good chance he may have." Joe said worriedly.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

With bated breath, Joe answered, "His name is Thanos. He hails from the moon known as Titan, one of the moons of Saturn, from our very own Solar System. He, for the moment, currently resides within the deepest ends or edge of the known universe. He also has a thing for Lady Death and will stop at nothing to get what he wants just to get her to acknowledge him. That even means murder on a high scale. I don't mean like the serial killers here on Earth, I mean, on planet wide scales. Lately though, I've heard he's chilled out a bit." Joe went silent as he thought on this.

"That includes getting his hands on the Tesseract and its brother stones." Sif added.

"You're kidding." Lily asked until she saw the deadly serious expression her son and his wife wore. "You're not kidding. You are serious." she said in a whisper as she paled even further than she already was.

"Deadly." Joe said. "His personal goal is to become Death's husband and Mate. Her equal."

"Lady Death..." Fury began when Joe interrupted.

"Exists. She is real, and she has her avatars. One of which is Hela herself, Queen of Hel and Niffleheim, Loki's own daughter." he finished while rubbing his face tiredly.

"This changes things. We have to get it back." Steve said as he re-wrapped what remained of his food, an act that the others followed.

"Hermione..." Joe said. She knew what he was about to say and cut him off.

"We fought together before Joe, you're not cutting me out of this."

"Normally, I wouldn't. But I need you to take Steven back to Europe until Loki is caught and we squash this thing with Loki. And I also need you to keep quiet about this as well as making sure none of our friends become involved. Loki's got centuries of magical skill and power under his belt and won't hesitate to remove another persons magic. And he will."

His son, with a look of betrayal, sputtered his refusal of leaving his parents side until his mother sent him a reproachful look, "You're not ready. Your father is right. Loki has a staff that could force you to be bent to his will. You need to be safe, being with your Aunt Hermione as she will watch over and protect you while we handle your Uncle Loki."

"Please, Hermione. I'm begging you. I don't want Steven anywhere near the action until he's old enough and ready to stand on his own." Joe pleaded. "And I don't want Loki to force him to fight his mother and or I."

Caving in, she sighed in resignation, "Fine. But you'll owe me."

"Big time." Joe acknowledged. "In fact, why not take him to Hogwarts, and see if the construction workers could use a hand." Turning to his son, he then said, "And while there, you get to pick out your own personal room and maybe run a few ideas with Aunt here about what and how you want to design it."

"Really?" Steven asked, looking to the elder Witch and Librarian.

"Really, really." she agreed with a chuckle.

With that, Steve picked up a sand bag, hefting it on one shoulder while Joe snapped his left fingers, the other bags shooting up into the air, and following as he gathered his brothers food and coffee. As the group stood and began heading to the back of the gym, preparing to clean up and then leave, Fury informed the brothers about a package that would be left at their apartment for them, and then asked if there was anything Steve could tell him about the Tesseract that they didn't already know about.

"Yeah, you should have left it in the ocean." the Super Soldier answered, not turning back around as the information he was given had him on an even higher edge than he has been feeling.

"I actually agree with him there." Sif said as she turned to leave with the others. Fury looked to Joe who could only shrug and then nod in agreement as well.

The moment they got home, Steve showered first followed by his namesake minutes after he finished. Joe and Sif took a shower together in their own bathroom that lasted beyond an hour. Thankfully, they took the time to use silencing charms on the bathroom. When they came out, it was to an amused several individuals who couldn't stop either smiling or smirking, "What?" Joe chuckled though he already knew the answer to the single question.

"What took so you two so long?" their son asked.

"We'll...tell you when you're older." Sif said with a blush, causing the room to be filled with laughter by all of the adults within the room. The Half-Asgardian just wore an perplexed expression, like he was trying to solve a mystery that couldn't be solved by normal methods.

As the day wore on, it was time to go. Lily decided to stick with her boys and Sif while Hermione took her adopted nephew back with her to Europe. His mother, Grandmother, and Uncle gave him one last hug before Joe shifted them back to Hermiones apartment in Europe. Giving his son a final hug of his own, he informed Hermione to keep an eye on the news just in case and promised everything would be okay. He didn't want their friends in this region to worry and so reminded her to do what she could to keep them in Europe as best as she could.

She gave him a tearful farewell hug that he returned, promising he would return. Steven got one final hug before Joe returned to his brothers side.

Minutes later, all four individuals were picked up by an unmarked S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle and deposited them half an hour later at an awaiting S.H.I.E.L.D. craft with Agent Phil Coulson waiting outside the aircraft. Their weapons and luggage safely inside the craft that Coulson called a Quinjet, they lifted off and were moments later speedily heading towards their destination.

Joe was glad Lily joined them, due to her knowledge in magic, knowledge not even Joe had. And since she joined Steve in looking at the 'package' that Fury had dropped off earlier, and one of the faces on the computer was of a Dr. Banner. Someone she claimed to have wanted to meet for many years since she herself was a Professor and admired his work in various fields of science from Anti-Electron Collision and Gamma Radiation. The talk of science went right over Joe's head as he wasn't that knowledgeable of anything having to do with science, only Asgardian medicine and metal crafting. Joe was certain that maybe, she and the good Doctor could be compatible enough to work together rather well, and who knows, maybe more.

Looking around the inside of the ship, Joe's smile widened considerably, "You know, if Sirius was alive today, he'd want this thing, just so he can take it apart, learn how it worked, then put it back together with Magical upgrades."

"James did too. Did you never visit the vaults?" Lily queried.

"Not as much as I liked. Things were happening a lot, especially since Dumbledore kept me in the dark about a lot of things. Even though I respected and still do respect him, he had his issues with withholding information from me, and I let his portrait know that on many occasions."

"True. James and I had many discussions with him within the afterlife. He tried to win us over as he did when we were alive, but his words wouldn't wouldn't work with us anymore. Especially when Charlus and Dorea stepped in and Dorea really unleashed her dislike on him. I'll tell you, though he was accepted into heaven, he avoided us like the plague, especially since Dorea kind of gave the term 'Nut-Cracker' a whole new meaning to the term.

Joe, Steve, and Phil got the message and winced, trying to hide their man-hoods while Sif only crossed her arms, leaned back in her seat, and smiled darkly, "I think I would have loved to know this...Dorea Potter, very much." Causing the men to then gulp in fear somewhat.

"What made you want to go for reincarnation?" Phil asked.

"Joseph here, or as he was known once upon a time as Harry James Potter." she answered as she rubbed his left arm bicep lovingly. "When I learned he died in his last life prematurely and forcefully sent into another world without anyone familiar, I and many of the muggleborns and half-bloods whom joined me in case he needed aid, jumped at the chance to live again. The pure-bloods such as James and others couldn't join us for obvious reasons."

Joe nodded as he could understand that. He himself checked for any hint and or signs of any magical life, and found nothing. Just relics of a people that couldn't let go of their differences and refused to roll with the times as it were, resulting in their demise.

Phil was called by the Co-Pilot that Fury was needing to speak with him. Sif and Lily sat together, speaking in hushed tones, while sneaking glances at the brothers.

"I'm worried." Joe said as he looked at his wife and mother.

"I'd be worried if I was you too." Steve joked.

"Oh, he's got jokes. Hey, Phil," Joe called out, having Coulson looking at them while the headset was still on his head. Pointing at his brother with a finger, he said, "He got jokes."

Coulson could only smile slyly and shake his head, turned back to his station, and continued speaking with the Director.

The younger Rogers brother leaned back, crossed his arms, and decided to nap a bit, not noticing his brother speaking with Coulson fifteen minutes later.

An hour later, he felt a kick on his foot, snapping him awake as Steve looked down at him, "We're about to land."

Nodding, Joe sat up, disengaged the straps on his body that kept him held down. He stood and stretched his limbs, feeling the cracks his body was making in order to straighten out. Both Sif and Lily Evans winced at hearing his bones shifting into place as they did.

"Really Joseph, was that necessary." Sif asked.

Her husbands answer was a smirk and a wink, causing her to roll her eyes at how childish his act was.

The moment the jet set down, Phil led the way out of the aerial vehicle with Steve, then Joe, Sif, and Lily Evans following behind less than a second later. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent introduced them to another Agent that could pass herself off as Lily Evans virtual twin, one Agent Natasha Romanoff. Joe, having been around Russians before in his last life, doubted her name was Romanoff. Romanova maybe, but he was pretty sure it was not Romanoff. But he wasn't going to say anything as the woman had the look of both a fighter and a predator.

"Hi." she said to them, shaking each of their hands, her eyes remaining on Lily Evans a moment as if to size her up or whatnot.

"Mam." Steve said as Joe and Sif nodded at her in acknowledgment. Lily on the other hand, merely raised an eye at the womans theatrics and gave her a look in return as if she wasn't impressed. She and Natasha seemed to have a mental battle of wills in a stare down contest before the female Agent turned back to Coulson, "They need you on the Bridge. They're starting a face trace."

Coulson nodded and began to head towards a section of the ship as Steve looked to him before he left, "See you there." he said.

His brother on the other hand looked around at the ship as Steve walked off with the woman, "You know, for just a moment, I thought I was about to see a cat fight." he said as he Sif, and Lily walked behind them.

"Battle of womanly wills, my son. You still have much to learn about us mere women." she said in reply.

Raising his hands in surrender, he chuckled, "No arguments there, mom."

"He's still capable of learning after all, Lady Evans." Sif laughed out loud.

"What is this, 'pick on Joe day'?" Joe mock pouted.

His answer was the women only laughing even louder as they wound up arm in arm, walking ahead of their man. "No matter how long I've been married, women are still a mystery to me. I'll never win." he thought to himself as he jogged forward to catch up to them.

Eventually, they were via introduced to Bruce Banner via Steve. Bruce, seemed to look nervous all around, that is until Lily, opening a sealed pocket in her side bag, gave him a vial and told him to drink. He looked to Steve and then Joe who merely nodded, letting him know it was alright, so he popped the cork on the vial and chugged it down. A second later, and the man looked like he could walk on clouds, "Wow, that actually worked. What was that?"

"Calming drought. A potion that reacts to a persons nervous system to help calm their mind and raging thoughts, in this case, the Hulk inside of you. I often carry them when I'm stressed out and need to calm myself before I strangle my students."

"Potion?" Banner queried.

"Of course, I'm a witch, Dr. Banner." she said as if there was nothing wrong with her words.

Bruce looked like he wanted to say something, but a hand on his shoulder via Joe had reassured him it was alright. They were then showed into the bridge by Agent Romanoff when the ship began to lift. Steve and Bruce thought the ship was a new type of submarine, but the moment they saw the ships engines come into existence, lifting the ship into the air, Joe and Sif could already see how unsteady the good Doctor was becoming, while mentally thanking Lily for giving him the drought as he began to calm down a second later. To Bruce, it was much worse as he turned, and followed the others towards the entrance of the ship itself.

It was a quiet affair as the entire troupe entered the bridge of the ship. The brothers, Lily, and Sif was pretty speechless as the ship was unlike anything they had ever seen. Computers with men and women personnel lined several areas throughout the ship. There was a huge view port of which showed the sky as the ship was just was hovering through and over the clouds as it gained an even greater height in the air.

The people or personnel were wearing what seemed to be standard S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms, of which hugged the frame of the personnel's bodies. Some of the agents on the bridge at various stations wore more traditional suits and ties much like what Coulson was wearing.

The computers were pretty high grade, unlike what Joe or even Sif had seen in a long time as it was true that Asgard had dealt in this form of software once upon a time. Joe, Sif, and Lily walked over to the view port to gaze at the beauty of the sky while Steve just wandered around and began to take in the ship itself.

"I've never seen such a beautiful sky." Lily said as she clapped her hands together, and bringing them to her mouth, and began to tear up, while Joe wrapped his hands and arms around his wife as he stood behind her, taking in the sight. "If only your father James was here to see this."

"He is mother." Joe said as he beckoned her over and pulled her into his arms as well. "He will always be with you. In here," he said as he touched her above her left breast, right where her heart resided. "So long as you remember him, in your heart, he'll never be gone. He will always be with you, with us." he stated.

This just started Lily up again as she leaned her head against her sons left chest muscle while Sif leaned on his right. The atmosphere seemed to quiet down as some of the personnel just looked at the display, some hearing the adopted Asgardians words, and approving of them. They then just went back to work, not wanting to get in between the family moment.

They didn't hear one Agent Maria Hill as she called out the protocols necessary for Fury to began the next phase as he said, "Good. Let's vanish."

Steve chose this moment to walk up, "Everything okay?"

Joe just turned to his brother and smiled softly, "Yeah, just taking it all in. It really is beautiful."

The Super soldier just turned to the sky and smiled himself, "Yeah. Yeah, it is." he agreed.

The next few hours, the family of four just watched as the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel went about their task in locating Loki, however they could. For reasons that agitated him, Loki managed to hide his magical presence from Joe, making it impossible for him to track him.

"Where are you Loki?" he whispered to himself as he kept his magical senses sharp and focused in case the trickster failed to not keep his power restrained, allowing Joe to pinpoint where he was. For barely a moment, Joe felt something, not sure if it was Loki, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. He let Fury and the others know while Banner had already begun searching for the Tesseract by having the Director call whoever he knew to get their spectrometers they had and have them calibrate for the Gamma Radiation signature. Lily herself was allowed to make some calls to some people she knew in Europe, and at the University of which she worked at. She joined a moment later with Banner who then began working on what he called an tracking algorithm.

Dr. Banner welcomed the aid as she had a smile that was quite contagious. Sif made out a bet to Joe who refused to even go there as his hope, after reviewing the poor mans file, Lily would be interested in the man. And so far, it seemed to be working as the Doctor seemed to relax even more while being around her, despite the fact that the calming drought that he had consumed earlier had already ran its course and just expired.

The day passed on quickly while everyone went about their duties in the search for Loki. Before anyone knew it, night had fallen, darkening the skies.

The couple watched bemusedly as Coulson talked animatedly with Steve about his trading cards. Having made a bet with Natasha, thinking Coulson wouldn't go about talking and asking for the autograph, he pulled out a gold coin he had on hand, and flicked it at the woman whose back was turned to him.

She must have heard the coin when it hit the air as she snapped out her hand hand and caught it. She turned to and looked to Joe and Sif, smirking as she did so. She slipped the coin in a side pocket, walked by them, and said, "Thanks.", and just kept on walking.

Suddenly, a well dressed Agent by the name of Sitwell called out, "We got a hit. A 67% match. Crossmatch, 79%." he finished as Joe went to and looked at the computer screen, seeing for himself and confirming it to be Loki.

"Location." Coulson demanded as he walked up.

Sitwell typed in a few keystrokes and got the coordinated location, "Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." he answered as Joe rose to his full height and glared as he saw the look Loki wore.

"He's daring us." Sif said as she turned to her husband who nodded at this assumption as he felt the same about his once former comrades mentality.

"Agreed."

"Captain, Lieutenant, Lady Sif. You're up." Fury called out.

All three individuals turned and nodded and were shown to a private ready room where their suits, armor, and weapons were waiting and standing by. Joe looked on as there was a suit waiting on both him and his brother, but only Steve wore the new suit. As much as Joe liked the new suit Coulson had waiting for him, he thought it was too tight looking and just went with the one he brought with him. He and Sif entered their own private room where they changed into their battle armor and slipped on their various weapons including Sif her shield, swords, and hidden daggers. Joe strapped his own weapons and staff into their holsters and when he was done, looked into her eyes.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"I'm always ready." she replied as she smiled and marched up to her husband, reached over and grasped him by the back of his hair, and forced his face into her own and snogged him senseless. Steve minutes later, quietly walked to their area and saw this, and coughed into his hands, breaking them apart.

"It's time." he said as they tried and failed to hide their embarrassment, causing Steve to smirk in satisfaction. With all readiness, they met Coulson outside the dressing room and followed him as he showed them where to go.

"Have you informed my mother, Agent Coulson?" Joe asked.

"Yes sir. She's going to remain with Banner until your return." he answered as they stopped outside another Quinjet that resembled the one they arrived in earlier. Inside, Natasha and another Agent/Copilot was prepping the jet for takeoff. "Good luck." the man said as he shook all three of their hands, turned a second later and jogged away to wherever his next assigned place was.

Steve with his shield at his side, fully restored, Joe with his staff laying against him, and Sif with her own shield and sword at her side, sat in the cockpit of the jet and jerked a bit as the jet rose into the air, then shot off into the night. 'It's going to be a long night!' Joe thought to himself.

Steve and Sif, were thinking along the same lines as they headed back to the country where for Joe and Steve, was like returning to the battlefronts once more.

"Why is it always Germany?" Steve sighed agitatedly.

 **New chapter done. Let me know what you think. Will have more joining as soon as possible alongside others. Read and review. Let me know if it is a good idea to pair Lily with Banner. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 Family means everything

**Brothers of Liberty**

 **Ch 9 Family means everything**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 9 Family means everything**

"The soldier, hehe" he chuckled as he began to stand and sighed in amusement, "The man out of time."

Steve Rogers, though on edge from his brother Joe reminding him of how Loki was much stronger than him due to being Asgardian, no matter his enhancement due to Dr. Erskine. Loki getting up as fast as he did after being struck by a reflected return bolt blast from his own staff when others died from the bolt was proof of that. And like all Asgardians, he was evolutionarily more durable. "I'm not the one whose out of time." he shot back as he adopted a neutral, yet knowing expression as Natasha Romanoff brought the Quinjet down behind him, to a more advantageous position as she readied the weapons system, releasing a Minigun that was hidden in a compartment beneath the jet.

 ** _"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."_** she commanded as she kept her finger on the trigger, more than ready to fire. She had to swerve the jet as his answer came in the form of an energy bolt as he quickly leveled the scepter and fired a focused blast of energy at her.

Steve threw his shield, striking Loki in the chest to draw his attention back at him. Loki stumbled back while Steve quickly advanced, testing his meta-human strength on Loki's jaw. As expected, Loki was barely affected as he quickly looked back. Loki took the initiative and struck Steves shield twice, the first, hitting the front, the second, striking the inside of the shield in order to expose Steve. There would have been a third, but a clang caught Loki and Steve's attention.

The Tricksters eyes widened as a familiar staff made its presence known, as well as its wielder who wore a pissed off expression and was blocking the strike with his own staff, "That's my brother your messing with, old friend." Slamming his staff upon the scepter, he knocked it from Loki's hand. Spinning the staff, he slammed it into the ground and used it as leverage to jump and extending his leg with a tremendous amount of force, smashed Loki in the face with his left booted foot. The attack knocked Loki's helmet from his head as he stumbled back even further while he grabbed his face.

Loki never saw the next attack coming as he had been holding his face in pain, as Lady Sif Rogers smashed into Lokis chest with her shield acting as a battering ram. She rolled with his armored body in her grasp and quickly picked him up and threw him through the German Police Cruiser, of which he destroyed moments earlier.

"Wow, thank God I never pissed you off." Joe said as he looked at the power of his wife when Loki plowed through the vehicle, he then rethought that sentence and finished it up with, "Too much anyway." he chuckled.

"I'd try not at all." Steve commented as he walked up beside his brother, shield in hand. Sif merely smiled sweetly at the reminder.

All three watched as Loki struggled to remove himself from the car when a noise drew their attention elsewhere. Loud Rock 'n' Roll music came blaring as Steve, Joe, Sif, and a now free, but quite shaken Loki looked up as the flying man in armor, Tony Stark, or better known at the moment as Iron Man, flew around the side of a building nearby and blasted Loki in the chest from both of his hand repulsors, putting the trickster on his back side. Thankfully, the car in which Sif threw him through didn't fall on him since it rested on its side, right above his head.

Stark landed on an knee and a fist, slowly rising to his feet with his suits servo's clearly heard with the music already having died down as he stood before Loki, holding one hand out while the other remained closed. Various compartments in his suit opened, showing various weapons in which Stark developed, all pointing at Loki and ready to be unleashed at a seconds notice. **_"Make your move, Reindeer Games."_**

Taking pity on Loki, while seeing him struggle to stand, due to him having his ass delivered by four very powerful individuals, Joe decided to step in while catching a set of handcuffs tossed to him by the Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha Romanoff, "Stark, stand down. I got him." Joe said as he walked up to and stood beside his downed former friend, helping him to his feet while slipping the cuffs on his hands, "I'm sorry, old friend. But you brought this on yourself."

Loki looked into his eyes as the last click of the iron bracelet, seeing the pity in Joes eyes as his friend turned him slightly around as he grasped his left arm, and walked him towards the Quinjet. Steve and Sif stepped into place beside both individuals. Stark of course followed behind and amused to see Joe strapping the Asgardian down into his seat.

As Joe went to turn away, Loki asked, "Did you know?"

Turning back, Joe lifted a questioning eye, "Did I know what?"

"No games, Joseph. Did you know about the secret Odin kept of me and my true heritage?"

"What are you talking about?" Joe queried as he sat opposite from with Sif sitting next to him, both of their weapons lying beside Steve's shield on a rack near their seat. They swerved a bit as the Quinjet lifted off.

Seeing that his friend truly had no idea what he was talking about, Loki then decided to put all of his cards on the table, "You might not know this, but what I'm about to tell you is the truth. You, Sif, Thor, all but Odin and Frigga had no idea of what was hiding among you while in Asgard. Even I had no knowledge of this until after Thor's banishment."

"What are you saying, Loki." Sif growled out.

Sneering at her, Loki answered, "The night Odin defeated Laufey, all those centuries ago, he didn't just take the Casket of Winters. He also took the bastard child of Laufey. A newborn Prince, cast out by Laufey himself as if he was a piece of garbage. Care to take a guess at who that child was?"

"Oh hell. Odin, you fool. What have you done?" Harry gasped in horror and then groaned as he laid a hand into his lowering head.

"You!" Sif gasped in realization at the same time as her husband.

Steve listening in could picture what Loki was trying to say. Odin and Frigga willfully until recently, withheld vital information from Loki, and in doing so, brought universal chaos to Earth with Loki leading the charge.

Stark remained quiet as he could sympathize where it concerned parental figures, somewhat. What with truths being withheld from him for years. Truths that he was entitled to and never received until years later.

"So you see, Odin is not so innocent." Loki spat as he continued, gazing at the floor, "That he would take a child of the Frost Giants of Jotunnheim and conceal him in the form of one of his own."

There was a moment of silence that reigned for sometime before Joseph spoke up, "It does not excuse the fact that you came to Earth, attacked and murdered innocent people, and destroyed over eighty innocent lived in two days. So tell me, what does Thanos want with Earth, and please tell me he's still not on the ridiculous notion of gaining Death's notice and acknowledgment."

Loki looked shocked that Joseph would figure it out, but also not surprised he did so so very quickly, "Constant Vigilance indeed, old friend." he chuckled.

"Loki!" Joe growled out warningly with a dark look.

For the remainder of the trip, Loki remained tight lipped causing Joe and Sif to fume silently, knowing beating the information out of him would not work. They all remained silent, hoping Loki would say something and or give them a clue, at least until a storm popped out of nowhere. Joe and Sif looked up at the same time as everyone else, then looked to each other and smirked. Joe quickly got to his feet the moment a thump was heard on the Jets roof. Sif stood to keep Tony from putting on his helmet as she grabbed his hands and lowering them, Tony looking at her in a questioning tone, let alone keeping him from walking forward as she crossed her arms while glaring at the armored hero, and shook her head.

Joe hit the button that lowered the jets back ramp, "KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE LIGHT SHOW, LIGHTNINGROD." he hollered into the night sky as he raised his head upward, and as soon as he spoke the lightning died down. A few footfall thuds later and a very familiar Prince made his entrance, landing on the lowered ramp.

"Joseph." Thor acknowledged with a nod of respect.

Returning the sign of respect, the Midgardian Warrior Sorcerer beckoned him to join him and Sif on the craft. As Thor passed him, Joe hit the ramp button again, closing it. Thor sat next to Loki while setting Mjolnir before him on the floor of the craft. For several moments, he glared at his brother who tried to smile innocently, but failed spectacularly as his brother was not very happy at the moment, forcing Loki to look down like a petulant child.

"So, Thor, how did you get here?" Joe asked, taking his attention from Loki.

"Contrary to what Loki may think, Odin called in some favors to transport me here after Heimdall informed us what had been transpiring, courtesy of my foolish brother here." Thor replied as he returned to glaring at his brother who looked nervous since he was now surrounded by those who wouldn't think twice about kicking his ass.

"How is my brother Heimdall and the others?" Sif asked.

"He is well, and says that he watches over you, Steven, and Joseph, and awaits the Bifrosts reconstruction so that you may return. And the Warriors Three miss having you with them. Volstagg complains that without his sparring partner, he finds himself rather bored." was his reply he snickered.

"Question, is humans permitted on Asgard. I mean, Joey here was." Stark shot out. Joe glared at the man for the kiddie nick name slight.

"Normally, the answer would be no. Joseph was a special case. Captain Rogers here would be permitted due to his relation with Joseph, Sif, and young Steven. The reason for Joseph being permitted was because of what he is and the treaty my Father has with his people. What you term as Witches and Wizards."

"So, you're saying because my brother is a Wizard, he was permitted to be taken and remain on Asgard until the appropriate moment."

"Yes." Thor replied with a nod.

Steve nodded as he was beginning to understand. His curiosity was piqued as to what Asgard was like.

The remainder of the journey back to the Helicarrier was done so in silence as Tony attempted to agitate Steve, of whom was able to breathe a sigh of relief when his brother hit the billionaire with a silencing charm. Tony kept trying to talk, but found himself unable to say anything and was resigned to being silenced until they landed on the deck, of which lowered into another level within the flying carrier. It was then that the wizard removed the silencing charm on Tony.

Disembarking from the Quinjet after grabbing their weapons, they all stood off to the side as a team of men in dark uniforms, took Loki from Thor who had unstrapped his brother from the seat of which he sat while in the craft.

Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. of course was outside as well when the craft shut down and the ramp lowered, his dark uniformed Agents walking aboard at the nudge of his head. Agents Phillip Coulson and Maria Hill off to his right. The Director welcomed everyone up to and including Loki back and was officially introduced to Thor for the first time.

He had everyone meet up within the bridge where Lily waited with Bruce, and on first sight, fussed over her boys while Stark was escorted by Coulson to a private area of the ship to store his armor. Sif introduced Lily who paid homage and respect to Lily Evans by kissing her knuckles and complimenting on her beauty.

Joe saw that for reasons unknown except to him and most likely Sif, Bruce looked a little jealous as his eyes almost turned just slightly green. Joe smirked as he had hoped that something good could come for Banner in the form of Lily Evans.

After everyone settled down at the table with leather chairs on the bridge that sat before a giant black S.H.I.E.L.D. logo that glowed with neon blue and white lights. The Rogers family and Lily sat off to one side, with Romanoff sitting opposite, while Banner remained standing and walking back and forth nervously, his glasses in his hand. Thor stood at the other end of the table near Hill with his arms crossed and a remorseful expression on his face for the damage and trouble caused by his brother. They'd all been instructed to observe while Fury attempted to speak to Loki.

Visual monitors on the table came on, as all minus Thor watched the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. go to work. Loki was in a circular metal cage with glass walls, standing before Fury with an unreadable expression. Fury walked up to a clear monitor and began pressing some sort of commands, _"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape. If you so much as scratch that glass,"_.

The floor under the metal and glass cell opened, showing air rushing through the room itself. _"30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"_ Turning back to the computer console, Fury typed in another command and the floor closed with a clang. Turning to Loki, he uses his hands to show what he meant, _"Ant,"_ then turned back to the monitor and pointed with his hands again, _"Boot."_

"That's not going to hold him." Joe sighed somewhat tiredly.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Hill asked.

"What he means Daughter of Hill is Loki can teleport. That 'cell'" she spat, "Will not hold someone who is somewhat more experienced in magic that my husband, Joseph."

"Fury's going to need to know about this." she said as she began to walk around and looked worried. They all had to turn back to their own screens as they heard Loki chuckle at the attempt of intimidation.

 _"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."_

 _"Built for something a lot stronger than you."_ Fury acknowledged.

Everyone turned to Joe who moaned in worry as they then turned to Lily Evans who began to wear a dark look, her hands curling into fists. Sif meanwhile just began to smile even wider as she crossed her arms and looked from Bruce to Lily and knew that her Step-mother was attracted to Bruce on first visual contact. "When he returns here, I'm going to hex him something fierce."

"Mother...," Joe tried.

"Don't you mother me Joseph Christopher Rogers. What he just revealed is very illegal and if I had my way, I'd turn him into a rat, just like Peter. What he just revealed is morally wrong."

"She said your full name." Steve chuckled.

"And You, Steven Gerald Rogers, did you know about this?" Lily demanded, pointing at the monitor and asking about the cell.

As Steve winced, Joe took the time to chuckle at his brother being taken to task by Lily as Captain Rogers gulped, turned red, and looked down while shaking his head.

"Lily. Calm down. It's alright." Bruce tried.

"No it isn't bloody well alright..." She would have gone on, but they already missed some of the interaction between Fury and Loki, and Bruce figured he couldn't calm her in any other way, so he grabbed her face and kissed her. The room went quiet as Joe and Steves jaws hung down loose in shock. Sif almost squealed quietly with her fists pumping the air. Nat smiled sweet-like while Thor didn't know what to think.

The fire of Lily Evans died down as Bruce pulled back slowly, "You okay? You're not going to hex me or anything are you?"

"No." Lily answered as if in a daze. "I'm good. But you owe me a date with that stolen kiss."

"Just as soon as we're done here." Bruce promised with a somewhat relieved smile.

Joe passed a folded bill off to Sif who gently grabbed it and slipped it into her armored busom.

By the time everyone focused on the visual monitors, they all looked as Loki gazed at the cameras as if he was looking at them, when suddenly the monitors went black.

'Gee, thanks mom.' Joe thought to himself as he mock glared at her, though her attention was currently on Bruce. Now that he takes the moment to gaze on the scientist, he can see a bit of James Potter in the man.

Getting back to the subject of Loki, Bruce commented, "Loki really grows on you, doesn't he?"

Steve getting into his serious mode, made a comment of his own followed by a question directed at the Thunderer that was Thor, "Loki's going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard..." the Prince began before Joe cut him off.

"Thanos. My money is on the Titan himself being the leader of the Chitauri. We've put a good portion of the clues together." the younger Rogers said as he pointed at himself, Sif, and Steve. "With S.H.I.E.L.D. being in possession of the Tesseract since WW2, it's a safe bet he's sent Loki after the Tesseract due to it being one of the Infinity stones."

"Thanos, are you certain?" The Thunderer asked a little guarded with his friend mentioning those objects of power.

"The clues support our claim, my Prince." Sif spoke up.

"Then he has made himself an enemy of Asgard." Asgards Prince stated.

"And in return for Loki's success, Thanos will no doubt allow Loki to rule over Earth." Steve sighed, as he rubbed his tired face. "Terrific, he has an army from outer space."

"So, he's building another portal. That's why he needs Selvig." Bruce surmised, tapping his glasses in his hand.

"Uncle Selvig." Lily whined as she leaned her head in her hand.

"Uncle?" Joe and Steve asked at the same time.

"Third cousin, once removed. But he's more of an Uncle, really." she explained with a shrug.

"Oh." her son and adopted son nodded as they didn't figure that.

When Thor revealed Selvig as a friend, Natasha jumped in with a bit of input, "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Thor flinched uneasily at that.

"You know Loki let us take him, right?" Sif spoke as she looked at everyone.

"Even if we did hit him hard, Loki is a master of magic and several forms of combat from weapons to hand to hand, I should know. Back on Asgard, Loki and I sparred often." Joe replied. Hitting him as hard as we did." he scoffed. "Loki was alone. So it's safe to say, not only will he not speak, but he'll continue to play things his way as a means to distract us. Let's focus on the current problem, his kidnapped and brainwashed victims."

"Agreed, but he's not leading an army from here." Steve replied.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Bruce said.

Thor went to say something in Loki's defense, but a cough and a blank stare from Sif stopped him.

"Let's not forget the eighty people he killed in two days." Natasha added.

"He's adopted." Thor admitted.

"What about the Iridium taken?" Lily Evans asked.

"Why does he need the Iridium?" Bruce agreed.

"It's a Stabilizing Agent." A new, yet familiar voice called out as Tony Stark walked into the room with Agent Coulson, in a somewhat deep conversation, "I'm just saying, pick a weekend, I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive."

"Stark." Steve called out.

"Tony, you're late." Joe followed up.

"Yeah, sorry about that, was giving relationship advice to Coulson there. Anyhow, with the Stabilizing Agent in Selvig and Bartons possession, and in turn Loki's, it just means that the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D.." he said as he began to run his hands on Fury's personal monitors, hitting certain commands as if it mattered.

Lily catching on, paled, "It also means the portal can stay open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants."

Stark noticing Lily for the first time, had to do a double take, "Wow, a Brit, and you look just like my Pepper. Hello Ms., Tony Stark. And you are?"

"My mother, Stark." Joe spoke up as he glared at the rich man.

The man paused in his advancement, and looked between both Lily and Joe, "How is she alive?"

"Reincarnation!" Lily replied, "And, I didn't birth him in this life, Mr. Stark, but I and others from his past life in another dimension did return in this dimension to aid him in things to come."

"So, you still consider him your son?"

"I do."

"And you still consider her your mother?"

"Got a problem with that, Mr. Stark?" Joe asked.

"No, no problem. No problem at all. However, it is awkward, you got to admit."

"Mr. Stark, can we please, get back to the current situation that we can go home some time in the next day or so?" Lily sneered as he was beginning to grate on her nerves. Throughout the entire questioning, seeing no eyes on him, Stark discreetly slipped a special device of his against a side panel of a terminal. Had he been more observant, would have noticed that Lily observed him he slid his hand against the side of a computer terminal.

Turning back to the terminals, Stark asked no one in particular, "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Hill shot out.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on, pretty easily." Playing with the monitors again, he continued, "The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube." he finished as he clicked his hands, only to slide them into his coat.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked with a bit of skepticism.

"Last night. The packet. Selvig's notes. The Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked as he held out his arms and looked at those gathered on the bridge.

Bruce, doing the math in his head, spoke aloud, "He'd have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb Barrier."

"Unless Uncle Erik has figured out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling Effect." Lily said worriedly.

"Well, if he could do that, Lil's, then he could achieve heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"He called her Lil's." Joe snickered at his brother, only to get a shot to his ribs from his wife's elbow.

Clearly impressed with Ms. Evans brains and seeing her universal son did not carry it through, even with his crossing dimensions, "Finally, people who can speak English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked, a bit confused.

Stark finally worked the nerve to walk over to Bruce and Lily's area of the room, shaking their hands. At the same time, admitting how he like Dr. Banner's ability to lose control and transform into The Hulk.

Bruce wasn't sure he liked the mentality of the man known as Tony Stark, so he just replied, "Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you and Ms. Evans wouldn't mind joining him." The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. finally arrived, and having listened through whatever microphones had in and around the bridge.

"Wait." Lily called out as she held out a hand. "If we do this, a fourth brain wouldn't hurt. Especially someone that could give Loki a run for his money where word games are concerned."

"You're thinking who I think you're thinking?" Joe asked as he sat straight in his chair.

Lily smirked as a moment later, a single loud crack welcomed a new addition to the gathered group of heroes and spies. She rose slowly and approached the side of a man whom had a stylishly trimmed black hair who dressed in a gentlemens suit that was all black with a white undershirt and fashionably black shoes, and carried himself in a respectable manner. Joe had to quickly stand and spread his hands out to stop the Director and his Agents from pulling their sidearms out while explaining Severus was a friend of the family a second after he arrived.

Grasping her old friends hand, Lily replied, "Ladies, and gentlemen, I like to introduce, my longest friend and adopted brother, one Severus Tobias Snape, Master of Potions, Knowledge retainer of the darkest of Magic from our original dimension, and one of the greatest minds of not just the U.K., but of the world."

Joe stood up and walked to the man, holding out his hand, "Good to see you, Sev. You up for saving the world?"

Grasping his hand and shaking it while smiling in his own way, which was really a bored expression, Severus replied, "Of course I am you Dunder-head. Didn't you just hear your own mother? It will take more than Gryffindore courage to beat Loki, hence the need for a more Slytherin approach." In a way, he really meant that as he gazed upon the room and looked upon the more muscular and fit fighters all around the room.

"There he is." Joe laughed, clapping his hands, while Severus truly relaxed and chuckled at the same time. Lily proceeded to introduce him to one of his own idols, that being Bruce Banner and the other, that he wasn't to keen on as he reminded him of James Potter, that being Tony Stark.

"I've seen the reports on television about Loki killing a friend of mine from Germany. I'd like to see this weapon of his in the hopes of finding a way to break the spell he has over your people because only those trained in mind magics or even in blocking psychic attacks and or probes like Charles Xavier and others, would be able to stand a chance and repel whatever he has done to your people."

"You told him about that?" Joe asked Lily.

"Of course I did. He needed to know what he was up against if he was going to help." she answered.

"I'm putting a lot of trust in you to keep him quiet about this after it's all over, Ms. Evans." Director Fury said as he looked at the woman with his one eye. "Even I would like to know how Loki was able to turn two of the sharpest minds I know into his own personal flying monkeys."

"Flying monkeys? I do not understand." Thor said aloud until Joes stood from his chair and came up to him and whispered in the Thunderers ear. His eyes widened as he nodded, finally understanding dawning on him.

"Shall we, Doctor's?" Tony said as was really wanting to get started from the way it seemed.

"This way." Bruce said as he and Lily led him and Severus to the lab.

The bridge remained quiet except for the personnel whom was working at their stations when Joe looked back at the Director and beckoned him over. As Fury walked over to him, Joe came clean about his past life and thanked him for not not pulling his side arm on the man let alone him and his Agents not firing on the man as they really didn't want Hurricane Lily pissed off at them. He even explained how he came damn close to being hexed and or transfigured by Lily for having the glass and steel cell that was revealed to be for Bruce.

Fury winced a bit in fear at that revelation. Joe then revealed to everybody that there was a curse in his former Dimensions world, a curse that was one of three, and a guarantee one way ticket to the Wizard prison called Azkaban. The thing Loki's staff is capable of, was a reminder of the said curse known as the _"Imperious Curse"_ , hence it was a forbidden or properly termed Unforgivable.

When Natasha asked if there was a way to undo it, Joe chuckled and said that usually a strong will of mind, and or cognitive recalibration or a good thump and or punch would work.

She smiled evilly, making Joe very scared as he backed up in fear, whimpering and causing his wife to chuckle at his antics and nod in appreciation at the Russian Assassin who returned the nod.

 **Well, here's the newest chapter. Added Snape to the team as he was very dangerous in his own right in the HP world, and the fact that I wanted to do something to honor Alan Rickman, it just felt right. Going shopping for food tomorrow, but not before I update all of my newest chapters. Am now going to begin on another chapter that will most likely not join the others I already have finished tomorrow but will post as soon as possible. As always, read and review and let me know what you think. Until next time.**

 **R.I.P. Alan Rickman**

 **1946-2016**


	11. Chapter 10 Calm before the storm

**Brothers of Liberty**

 **Ch. 10 Calm before the storm**

 **I do not own The Avengers or Harry Potter**

 **Marvel Studios and J. K. Rowling do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: Sorry for being lazy on this. I swear, it won't happen again. There has been much going on in my life that I have finally been able to overcome and has helped me get this story back on track. So, without further ado, here it is.**

 **Ch. 10 Calm before the storm**

Joseph Rogers was many things. Patient, calm, and steady. Today, just wasn't a day for all of that. He stood within the holding area that made up the outside of Loki's cell, his arms crossed before him. A look of contemplation on his face as he stood before Loki's cell and glared at his long time friend who refused to look him in the eye, and instead, decided to look elsewhere.

Sif Rogers stood behind her husband, leaning against one of the walls on the left, using a file on her nails to both clean and trim them properly, just as her semi-stepmother Lily Evans had taught her all about how the women of today had enjoyed taking better care of their nails and using it as a means of relaxing.

"Loki..." Joe tried, only to be brushed off as his friend waved him away, as if trying to dismiss him. "Loki, please. End this charade, before anymore people are hurt or worse."

"Maybe I want people to get hurt, old friend." his friend scoffed.

"Don't say that. This isn't you."

"Isn't it. For the first time in my life, maybe I am embracing who I really am. Who I was always meant to be." he says, sneering at Joe.

"No, you're not. That's Thanos talking, not you." Joe repeated. "Your eyes are different. Instead of the matching green you share with me, they are harboring a bit in a slight tinge of blue, no doubt from the staff itself. A clear sign that Thanos has you in his grip." the Midgardian wizard says, banging on the glass surface of the cells glass door with a closed fist, the underside of the said fist striking the clear glass.

"You know nothing Rogers, despite what you think you know." Loki growled out as he once more turned his head away as if to ignore the unwanted company. "You may go, both you and Sif. The both of you have entertained me long enough by just being here."

Putting the file away, Sif pulls herself into a standing position, "We won't give up on you Loki. We will break the hold Thanos has over you."

"You will try." he scoffs again, followed with a dark chuckle.

With a final glare at his temporarily imprisoned friend, Joe sighs tiredly as he turns and begins to walk out of the room, his left arm snaking around his wife's midsection and leading her towards their next destination as well as to get away from the man he once considered a third brother.

Their next destination leads them to finding Lily Evans, his twice born mother, arguing with one Anthony 'Tony' Stark who by now, looked like he wanted to curl in on himself in a corner and cry with Severus Snape smirking off to the side, and Bruce Banner rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You're acting like a child Anthony Stark, instead of acting like a man of science and helping us find the Tesseract." she said as her hand glows and she tosses a bolt of pure magic at him that causes Tony to yelp, as he rubs his arm where the bolt of magic impacted. "Now, if you continue to try and shock Bruce or entertain the idea on meeting the Hulk, I'll show you why I'm one of the most feared Charms Mistresses in the world, and turn you into an 'Ass'. Do I make myself clear?"

The brilliant inventor, being cornered in the right hand side of the room on the right corner, could only whimper and nod.

"Good, now get over here dammit and help us find the damn thing so that we can end this so called threat."

Properly chastised, Tony Stark lowered his head and returned to his work station, as for reasons he had yet to understand, no one, not even Lily Evans had called him out on his hacking of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files, as no doubt she too was curious to understand how the U.S. Agency felt about her and her people. She secretly did not miss the bug-like device he cautiously placed upon the Bridge of the Helicarrier.

Severus Snape on the other hand, only smirked at the unfortunate man as he too knew what the consequences of getting on Lily's bad side. He received such a thing when he received his memories of his past life and the memories of being given a second chance to make it right, though he forever lost the chance in being with Lily as the memory of his betrayal was still fresh in her mind as well as his.

He took it rather well, all things considered as he knew that any chance between he and Lily ever being a couple was rather moot.

Seeing her message being understood, she failed to notice until it was all said and done as she turned to see both her sons and daughter in-law, standing off to the side, with matching grins, as it was obvious, Joseph didn't notice his brother Steve enter the room, let alone, lean on a wall with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his lips.

One would have to look very hard at Bruce in order to see the small hint of a smile on his face as he remained working on the tracking algorithms beside Severus.

"Oh, Joseph, Sif, Steven, how long have you all been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough." came Sifs answer as she walked up to and high five'd her mother in-law, then stood by her facing the rest of the room while Tony, as quiet as a mouse, went back to his work, as he clearly learned his lesson.

Lily threw out a hand, surrounding the room in a field of magical energy that Joseph recognized as a privacy charm. This aided in disabling any and all listening devices as they began speaking freely amongst themselves with Lily beginning the conversation.

"So, has Loki said anything, yet?" she asked, looking between Joe and Sif.

"No, nothing." the younger Rogers answered with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck after conjuring and sitting in a chair before the tech specialists workstation.

Sif came behind and removed his hands, only to replace them with her own as she messaged the tightness of his neck and worn shoulder muscles.

Tony had begun to mutter under his breath at this time, catching everyones attention, "Care to repeat that, Mr. Stark?" Snape asked rather nastily.

Slamming whatever item was currently in his hand, he shot out, "What I said was, why is Loki the only one we should be worried about when we should be concentrating on Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. as well?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, turning his attention towards Tony, his hands lying on his belt, a stern look upon his face while his brother wore a pensive expression.

"What I mean is, why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all of the variables."

"You think he's hiding something?" Lily surmised.

"Lil's, may I call you Lil's?" he asked. Before she could reply, he continued, "He's a spy, he's 'the' spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him, too. Isn't it?" he asked as he turned to and sent the last question towards Banner.

"Uuuuhhhhh..." Bruce tried, trying to find a way out of the conversation.

"Hhmmm" Stark pressured, opening a snack pack and chewing on a berry, his attention still on his fellow scientist.

"I just want to finish my work here and..."

"Bruce..." Lily Evans tried as she touched his hand in support.

Sighing in defeat, the poor man removed his glasses, folded them on themselves, and replied, "A warm light for all mankind. Loki's jab at Fury about the 'Cube'."

"We heard that." Joseph confirmed.

"Well," he said, looking at Stark, "I think that was meant for you." Tony held out the bag in both victory and appreciation that someone else had paid attention, allowing Bruce to grab a candy or two as he continued, "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly...," Steve began, only to stop as the younger Rogers snorted aloud behind his hand, as did Severus and Sif, with Lily and Stark both glaring at Steve, causing him to catch himself before he continued, "building in New York?"

"It's powered by an 'Arc Reactor' Steven." Lily reprimanded icily, since she had to admit, Anthony Stark had far exceeded his father Howard, in both science and technology, and the reactor and the tower itself, were pieces of tremendously great ingenuity. "It's a self sustaining energy source."

"That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce asked.

"It's just a prototype." Stark admitted. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at." the last bit spoken with pride.

"So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the 'Tesseract Project'?" Snape asked as he too began to go down the same thought path as Stark and Banner, resting his chin on one of his hands that was held by an arm, leaning on a table. "What are they doing in the so called 'Energy Business' in the first place? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they weren't about creating a means of clean energy. They were making weapons. Weapons of mass destruction, most likely powered by the Tesseract itself. It's the only thing that makes sense. Bunch of bloody idiots, the lot of them."

"Steve, just like HYDRA did." Joe said in realization as he lightly smacked his brothers arm and bore a look of horror upon a pale face. Even Sif looked sick at the notion of what S.H.I.E.L.D. had possibly done and stood straight, as if preparing for a fight.

"I should probably look into that to confirm that, once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files."

Steve stood straighter at this and advanced on the inventor as Joe moved to intercept him before he did anything rash. "I'm sorry, did you say..."

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge." Stark replied back without missing a beat, holding out and looking at a plain piece of see through Stark tech, only to pocket it. "In a few hours, I'll know every dirty little secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide. Blueberry." he asked as he held out the bag to Steve.

"Yet, you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve shot out with a hint of malice.

"An Intelligence Organization that fears Intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have our orders. We should follow them."

"Following's not really my style." Stark snarked as he popped another berry into his mouth.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of the people in this room, which one is A) wearing a spangly outfit..."

"Stark!" the younger Rogers warned with a dark glare that Tony shook off as if unaffected.

" And B) not of use?"

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." Bruce asked.

Before Steve could reply, Joe put a hand on his brothers chest as if to push him out of the room, "Before you say anything, let's investigate this ourselves and see what we can find. Sif, stay here, and keep Stark out of trouble." she nodded at this with a plain, battle ready expression. "Mom, you and Sev just keep doing what you are doing with Bruce and the idiot genius over there until we get back. Come on, Steve."

Stepping past the privacy barrier and leaving the lab, Joe tapped both Steve and himself with _'Notice me not'_ charms and then summoned up an arrow made of visual wisp-like air that floated in his left hand, "Point me to HYDRA weapons."

"You really think tha..." was as far as Steve got as the arrow shot off down the hallway. "Son of a bitch."

"You're telling me." Joe said with an agreeing nod as he and his brother jogged through the Helicarriers halls, and thanks to his spell, were able to pass by others practically unseen or noticed until they came to a room that was marked, in yellow **'Secure Storage 10-C'** with a metal door that required a pass code, "Fury must not have thought this through when I returned" Joe said as with a wave of his hand, there was a beep and the door opened with a _'hiss'_. The arrow had flown even further and up a level that on the right. The brothers, using the metal crates next to them, didn't need to worry about the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel who happened to walk by on the higher level cat walk on the left side of the room, jumped onto the cat walk on the right and followed the arrows trail until it came to a stop near a set of multiple marked metal crates.

Looking at one another, both took a breath as Steve grasped the lid of one, and snapped the lock on one of the cases as as Joe did the other. Both gasped aloud and took a step back after lifting the lids up as there before them, resting in straw, were HYDRA weapons that they would recognize anywhere and looked to have been depowered, right next to HYDRA masks and helmets.

The Rogers Brothers began to get angry as both then began to have flashbacks of just before both had been lost either to the ice and or the heavens. Joe had to turn away for a moment as he began to heave air. Raising his left arm and making a fist, he wanted to strike something, but chose to try and focus, and so, slowly and gently his the rail that had been behind the crates that he and Steve now stood before.

"After everything we have done, after all we and our brothers have sacrificed, how is it that S.H.I.E.L.D. just so happens to have HYDRA weapons and masks? Why didn't Fury tell us about this? JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Joe shouted as he turned around to once again look at his and Steve's findings.

"Here's an idea, let's ask him." Steve said as he grabbed a HYDRA gun and hoisted it on his shoulder.

"Why the hell not!" His brother said as he not only grabbed a mask and helmet, but had saw a HYDRA marked coat underneath it, not surprised in the least about it being in the case, as he took it and slipped it over an arm as he palmed the helmet. With his free hand, he touched Steve's shoulder and shifted them back to the floor level of the storage room and walked out the door casually. As Joe was the second to leave the room, without stopping, he waved his hand in a dismissal wave that had shut the door behind the brothers.

They both walked angrily with their findings in hand for a few minutes until they came upon the lab once more with the room in chaos as Fury had joined the others in the room, apparently debating about the Tesseract and the fact that Stark had been caught hacking secure S.H.I.E.L.D. files.

"What is 'Phase 2'?" Stark asked as the clear computer monitor had shown his hacking to have been successful.

Not bothering to stop their advancement, the door opened upon their arrival and Joe was the first to enter as he slammed the coat, helmet, and mask down upon an unused tabletop, causing everyone to jump and turn in his and Steve's direction as Steve then slammed the HYDRA gun behind the helmet so everyone could get a clear view of their findings. "Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Tesseract to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was running a little slow for us." Steve answered.

Lily and Severus hissed at seeing the symbol of a much hated enemy on the clothing and weapons, as they had learned that their own families in this world had fought against this uncommon enemy during World War Two and that their grandparents had lost a lot of good friends and adopted family in the war against HYDRA.

Sif, eying the weapon, mask, coat, and helmet, looked furious, and righteously so as she stepped up to and spat at the objects that her husband and brother in-law had found and brought forth.

"What the hell is this?" Severus demanded, pointing at the objects before them.

"You better damn well have a reasonably good explanation about this, Fury. Or you're going to see why I am one of the most feared Charms Mistresses of my Generation." Lily growled out.

Bruce groaned while Stark didn't look the least bit surprised. The door to the lab opened once more to permit Agent Romanoff and Thor entrance.

Seeing that things he had tried to have kept hidden were now found and displayed before everyone, Fury sighed as he tried to explain the situation, "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. That does not mean we're making..."

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying about?" Stark asked as he turned the clear monitor around so that everyone could get a look as the screen showed a Tesseract powered core being put together with a missile until it was complete.

Everyone originally not in the know, paled considerably in dread at the evidence Stark provided against the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Said Director sighed in defeat as he turned to look from the monitor to everyone who now wore expressions of betrayal towards him.

"I was wr..." Steve began, only a cough from his brother caused him to pause, look at Joe, and then correct himself as he turned back to Fury, "Sorry, we were wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

Bruce turned to Romanoff, "Did you know about this?"

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Dr." Romanoff asked until Lily Evans stepped in front of Bruce and looked the Russian Assassin in the eyes.

"Back off, bitch. Those looks can only go so far, using your body to get what you need done. Disgusting. Now, I think he asked you a question. Did you know about this?"

"That's classified." she said as she placed her body in a position as if to prepare for a fight, something Lily, nor anyone else did not miss.

"Unfortunately for you, Ms. Romanova," Snape drawled, "It has just become, unclassified, as you can plainly well see."

"Loki is manipulating all of you." she tried as she was just slightly surprised that the black haired scientist knew her true name.

"And you've been doing, what exactly?" Bruce asked.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, yes, and we're not leaving until because suddenly, you get a little twitchy, you stupid bint." Lily spat. Grabbing the monitor, she demanded, "We'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of Mass Destruction."

Fury, like everyone else, watched the stand off between Lily Evans and Agent Romanoff, waited to see how this situation would go and needed to know if he had to act, though seeing how many so called 'Magicals' were in the lab, he had no doubt that they'd stop him should he holler into his ear piece for backup. And no doubt that the 'Gryphon' would defend his brother, wife, and reborn mother with his life. With Sif standing between her husband and Thor, he pointed at them, "Because of them." he answered.

"Us?" Thor asked with his hand on his chest, flabbergasted.

"And them." he then pointed at Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

"What did we do?" Lily cried out in shock and indignation.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that with one of own recently returned heroes of WW2, a Warrior Goddess, and a temporarily depowered and then repowered Thunderer, a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone," he said, looking from the Asgardians, to Lily Evans and Severus Snape, and action that caused Joe to realize where he was going with this as he came and stepped between his mother and Fury, "But we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." he finished as he turned to Steve after looking sharply at Joe with a hint of respect and worry.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said.

Turning to Thor, Fury remarked, "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, who can't be controlled." he was turning to address everyone as he said this.

"Like you controlled the 'Cube'?" Steve hinted dryly.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies." Thor tried. "It is a signal to all of the Realms, that the Earth is ready for a higher form of War."

"A higher form?" Steve asked with a sudden bit of realism as he knew that with just looking at how close his brother was with Sif, that Thor was right, even if he didn't like it.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury said exasperatedly.

"A Nuclear Deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." stark shot out in disgust.

"Remind me again, how you made your fortune, Stark." The Director said as he turned to face the man.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep." Steve shot out.

"Now hold on, how is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve answered.

"Alright, that's enough. Both of you, settle down." Joe said as he stepped in between Stark and Steve. "Steve, that was a low blow. But before you forget, that's Howards boy."

Stark was about to say something, but with Joe turning to him, he paused as Joe pointed a finger in his direction, "And you, be quiet. From what I've seen, you don't think. You just do. And now, look where we are. Not even three seconds from tearing off each others heads. And you want to know why?" he shot off a beam of magical energy at Loki's scepter, encasing it in a magical field of glowing energy.

He had been observing and listening everything that had been going on when he felt something alien trying to tamper with and control or inhibit his emotions. He figured out the problem and quickly snipped the problem in the butt when he got between his brother and Tony Stark. No sooner had his hand sent off the spell that removed whatever _'Confounding'_ magic had been affecting everyone, he observed everyone minus he and Snape, grabbing their heads and groaning.

Snape looked at and nodded his appreciation that Joe returned. "That feeling of euphoria you are all having, is called being under the influence of a magical spell, a _'Confoundus'_ charm to be exact. It messes with the mind, makes you lose focus of what truly matters and compels you to do what the caster wanted. In this case, being in so close to proximity of the scepter, Loki had you all and myself prepared to go to war with one another."

"Oh bugger. How did I not see the signs?" Lily asked aloud as she grasped her head and winced painfully.

"It's because you haven't kept up your Occlumency training, Lily." Severus answered as he walked up to and rubbed his friends back. "Everyone minus myself and Joseph recognized the signs and slammed down our mental shields."

"So, that thing, just now. Loki was controlling us?" Fury asked as he shook his head to clear it.

"Exactly." Severus replied as he handed everyone minus Joe a pain relief potion as no doubt they'd all have headaches alongside the euphoria.

"We almost played into Loki's hands." Sif spoke up. "That bastard." she said as she about faced and almost left the room, only for Joe to grab his wife around the waist and pull her back in. She tried to fight him off, but he held her fast by both arms and them kissed her on the lips. She squirmed for a bit, before relaxing into his embrace and returned his affection. A few seconds later, she pulled back, "Cheater."

"Feel better?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Somewhat. But I still want to break every bone in Loki's body." she answered. "I don't like being under a Mage's control. It makes me feel disgusting and just all...wrong."

"I know, hon." he whispered as she leaned into him while he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "I know. And Loki will be taken care when we're done here. I promise."

A beeping noise caught everyones attention as Bruce and Lily walked over to a monitor while everyone else was coming to terms with what they had almost done while being influenced by Loki's scepter.

With a look of donning horror on their faces, Lily, Bruce, and Severus looked up, "Oh no." came from Bruce's lips, followed by a massive explosion outside of the ship which caused it to lurch, a tongue of flame flying through the ventilation shaft, knocking everyone about, with Bruce, Lily, Severus, and Agent Romanoff flying outside the laboratory's outer window and down a wide shaft pf pipes.

Joe, on the floor with Sif in his arms, looked and beheld everyone on the ground minus Bruce, Lily, Severus, and Romanoff. Without a second thought, Joe whispered "Mom!"as he rose with his wife following him to a dizzying stance until both could stand upright without falling, he called out for Lily again, "Mom." he shouted as he and Sif bounded past the others and dived over and through the broken glass railing and down the shaft.

With the floor coming to meet them fast, they both maneuvered their bodies into an upright position where they landed in a crouched position beside all four individuals before standing up. Bruce looked like he was going through his transformation process, while fighting it at the same time. Lily was lying unconscious on her front, her hands and arms splayed outwards with Severus groaning from lying on his back. Agent Romanoff was pinned down by a huge pipe on one of her ankles.

Sif attended to Romanoff while Joe attended to his mother and found her with a small scratch on her forehead on the left side that bled a little. He took care of that with a wave of his hand and woke her up with another pulse of his magic, making her gasp out loud.

"Mom, mom. Are you ok?" Joe asked worriedly.

"Just peachy, Ha-Joseph. Just peachy." she answered with a groan of her own.

"Good, because it looks like that if you don't do something with Bruce soon, we're about to see his other self, and that's not something we need to see just yet."

Lily turned her head and saw her son was right. Struggling to her feet, she fought the dizzy spell her legs were under as she made her way to and knelt before Bruce. Grabbing his head, she called out, "Bruce, Bruce, listen to me. You have to calm down."

The man was jerking erratically as the Hulk inside him demanded to be released. Seeing this, she did the only thing she could and kissed him, fiercely. The good Doctor stopped shaking and jerking as the green tinge his body was shifting into, receded back into his normal skin pigmentation as Bruce grabbed Lily's face and kissed her back with as much fierceness.

Meanwhile, Joseph had attended to Severus and saw that his left leg had been broken in three places with his right ankle bent at an odd angle.

"Lily, is she...alright?" he gasped.

"You saved her life?" Joe asked.

He nodded, "Just as we were thrown through the glass pane, I grabbed Lily and used my body to shield her from harm."

"Taking on most of the damage to yourself. You have my thanks, Professor. I am in your debt." Joseph said as he then picked the man up in his arms. He saw that Natasha was being aided to walk by his wife while Bruce and his mother were beginning to rise from the floor.

"I gotta get Sev to the Med Bay. Mom, you and Bruce are with me. Sif and Natasha, find out whats going on and if we're under attack, kick whosoever is responsible, asses."

"Gladly." Sif said.

"With Pleasure." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Alright, everyone, hands on me." They all did as he said as he then flashed them to the Med Bay and laid Severus on a table, the man groaning loudly in pain, "Po-Rogers, if I wasn't in so much pain right now, I'd hex you for dropping me so roughly."

"Apologies, Professor. Mom, Bruce, stay with him. Sif and Romanoff, go. I'm going to find Steve and see if he needs aid."

With his connection to his brother, it didn't take him long to pinpoint his location as he flashed next to him, and found himself under fire. He raised a magical shield that bounced the flying bullets away like rubber as he had to duck before he raised the shield.

"Steve, what's the plan?" Joe hollered.

"I got to help Stark by keeping that red lever secure until he says to hit it." Steve shouted back. "Think you can take care of those stragglers?"

Joe didn't respond as he shifted down in a flash of light and reappeared in the same flash of light behind the the heavily black armored and masked men firing upon his brother, the closest one, he disarmed by smashing the gun with a single blow, breaking it in half. With a stiff left hand, chopped the guy in the neck and then grabbed him by the back of the head with his right hand, and threw him forward face first into the left metal wall. The guy fell unconscious immediately as he slumped backwards onto the floor.

Another guy tried firing at Joe with a pistol that Joe recognized as a .45. He again shielded himself with a magical wall of energy that had the bullets bounce off. After a few rounds had bounced off, the guy must have realized the futility of firing as he holstered his weapon and pulled out a black bladed knife and advanced on him.

Lowering the shield, Joe caught the hand that held the blade, twisted the arm counter clockwise, and broke the guys arm at the elbow. As the guy screamed, Joe tagged him in the chest with a stunning charm, knocking him out.

As the guy slumped forward unconscious, the last guy who was still firing on Steve, turned and saw his friend being taken out by the new arrival, he turned his weapon on him and was about to fire. But the guy disappeared in a blinding flash of light from where he stood and then reappeared before him.

Joe didn't give the guy a moment to bring his weapon to bare after clearing the spots out of his eyes as he kicked the guy in the chest and sent him sailing backwards several feet and into a wall, where he slumped down on his backside, his head lolling off to the right, clearly showing him to be unconscious now as well. Joe relieved him of his weapon while Steve, seeing his brother giving him the all clear sign, waited with his hand on his ear, then slapped the red lever just as Stark said to.

Seconds passed as Tony Stark in his newest Iron Man armor, came and flew in, allowing the brothers to breathe easy. A few minutes later, as they collected themselves, with the traffic information no longer being patched into their receivers in their ears, they then received word moments later of one of their own, falling to Loki and another possible being lost.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent known as Agent Phil Coulson, was gone, and Thor, possibly lost as well.

Half an hour later found everyone minus Severus, Thor, and Romanoff, sitting at the table of the Helicarriers bridge. Steve and Joe had removed the top half of their uniforms, wearing only blue shirts, Steve wearing a long sleeved shirt while Joe wore a short sleeved shirt. They were all joined by Fury minutes later, accompanied by Agent Maria Hill. It was a solemn moment as they all took in what happened. Loki had escaped, tricked Thor into trying to stop him from getting out of his cell, which failed and Thor replacing him in the cell, which Loki was going to let fall. Agent Coulson tried to save Thor, at the cost of his own life. Loki used one of his simulacrum illusions to let Coulson think he had the upper hand and then struck the Senior Agent from behind with his retrieved staff.

Thor tried to aid Coulson, despite the fact he was now trapped in Loki's cell. Coulson died watching Loki send his brother through the steel trap door and out into the world to fall to his doom. His last act before dying in front of Fury minutes later, was to blast Loki through a wall with a gun that matched the Destroyer armors fire capabilities.

They had watched this on the security cams before Joe asked, "Any idea where Thor fell?"

"No, Loki disabled the tracker on the cell, making it hard to pinpoint exactly where Thor fell." he answered as he held a stack of cards in his hands.

Bruce was consoling Lily as Fury informed them of how Agent Romanoff had managed to subdue and render Agent Barton unconscious, which released him from Loki's spell. Said Agent was now recuperating in Agent Romanoff's room, strapped down to her bed, while she helped him get through whatever Loki had done to him. Severus was being seen to by several of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best Medical experts in the Med Bay.

Thankfully, the man had come prepared and had several potions on hand that could fix him up, but would cost him about 48 hours of down time as he instructed the Doctors on what to do. He vanished the broken bones in his left leg and right ankle and had them administer the bone regrowth potion. He was forced to conjure a bit for his mouth as he would be in extreme pain the entire time his leg and ankle bones were being restored.

The doctors were amazed and in shock at what he had done and explained to them as they watched all of this happen.

The table of which the heroes sat at was the quietest spot on the bridge as Fury finished looking at the cards belonging to Coulson. "These were in Phil Coulsons jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them." he said to Steve as he tossed the cards, now obviously covered in the fallen Agents blood, onto the table.

Joe didn't miss the look of utter contempt Agent Hill shot at Fury's back, as if she knew something the others did not. And as it were, Joe could only guess why she did so.

As Steve picked up one of the cards that held his image from the early days before he actually fought in the war, Fury continued his monologue as he rested his hands on the table and lowered his head, as if in mourning for Coulson, "We're dead in the air. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Thor...I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

He began walking around the table, "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could."

Having leaned on a chairs back, Fury stood and looked at Tony, "Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes."

The son of the late Howard Stark jumped from his seat, tried and failed to bring himself to look at everyone as he turned and left the room.

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. sighed tiredly, "Well," he said, clasping his hands behind his back, "It's an old fashioned notion."

"Sif, I'm going to talk to Tony." Joe whispered in his wife's ear. As she nodded, he then turned to Steve and lightly smacked him in the arm, "Come on. Let's go find Mr. Genius." he said to his brother while nudging his head in the direction Stark disappeared through. He looked at Bruce and Lily, nodding at them, silently letting them know he and Steve would be back.

It didn't take them long to find him as Joe had a hunch in where to find him. Sure enough, they found him standing and looking at where Coulson fell and died. Both saw the blood on the wall, blood that belonged to Phil, as well as the black hole in the wall that he blasted Loki through. Steve leaned on a railing and crossed his arms while Joe leaned forward by one arm on a poll that attached from the floor, to the ceiling, another hand in his pocket.

Steve spoke first, "Was he married?"

"No. There was a cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot." Stark scoffed.

Joe shot Tony a querying glance while his brother shot Tony his unasked question of why he would say such a thing, "Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job." Joe shot back a bit loudly. He'll be damned if he'd listen to Anthony Stark spit on the memory of a good man who died for his faith and belief in heroes.

With another scoff, Stark replied as he was coming around the bend of the room, "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..."

"Sometimes, there isn't a way out Tony." Steve said as he too began to walk forward with Joe behind him.

"Right, I've heard that before." he mocked back.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Joe asked, only for stark to snap around and growl back at him.

"We are not soldiers." He had to catch himself before he said anything else and then continued, "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither are we." Steve shot back, speaking for he and his brother. "He's got the same blood on his hand that Loki does. But right now, we got to put it behind us and get this done. Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal." stark said as he had been gazing at the blood that belonged to Coulson. Joe looked at the blood too in order to think along the same line of thought that Stark was on.

"That's not the point." Steve said, only for Stark to interrupt him again.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we all live. Why?"

"To tear us apart." Joe said in realization.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but, he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Stark walked between both brothers and looked at both brothers, pausing to see if they followed.

"We caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve answered.

"Yeah, that was just previews." Tony said, smacking his hand as he continued to move, "This is opening night. And Loki's a full-tilt Diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered...son of a bitch." Stark finished as he realized where Loki went.

"Stark Tower." Joe said as Steve looked at Stark and his brother and paled.

As the brothers prepared by suiting up, Joe telepathically reached out to his wife and informed her to prepare and to meet them in a specific spot. He then asked her to gather Bruce and to see if his mother wanted a piece of this fight.

Unfortunately, as Bruce decided to join, Lily did not, as she was not equipped for this kind of fight. She would remain on the Helicarrier and watch over Severus while he healed in the Med Bay. Steve sought out Natasha while Joe waited for them, his wife, and Bruce who had been given a kiss for good luck in the coming battle.

Stark had called them saying that the second he was ready, he'd be in the air. Of course, even with Natasha and Barton, Tony was already set up and launched into the air with them following, once Steve was able to convince a way word plane engineer that they were borrowing the plane. Over an hour after Loki had escaped their custody, the Avengers were gone, streaking in the skies at top speeds. Barton with his bows and arrows, as pilot, with his copilot and long time friend, Natasha, armed and set herself, Steve, Joe, and Sif sat in the back and began to go over plans about how to handle the coming battle with minimum casualties. With the plans set, the three sat back, strapped in, and waited until they reached their destination.

"I love you, Joseph." Sif said as she held and squeezed her husbands hand.

"And I you. You, our son, my brother, my mother, and my sister in all but blood, Hermione, and no other." he replied. "We will get through this, and be victorious this day. I guarantee it."

 **Well, here's the long awaited continuation as promised. The battle of New york will be next. Eleven pages in, and my writing mojo is still in full swing. So, prepare for more to come, right after this. Thank you to all those who have been patient with me, and to those who aren't, well, I'm sorry. Times have been a mess for me which has thrown my writing mojo out of whack. I won't go into specifics, but just know that I am back with a vengeance. So, expect the next chapter to be just as long, if not, longer. Until next time.**


End file.
